Guardian of the Princes
by OhTex
Summary: In the Medieval Age, the Vikings imagined a host of valkyrie watched over them in battle as their 'angels of war'. On Asgard, these angels are real. And one just happens to be Thor's childhood friend...and Loki's private obsession. Loki/OC.
1. The Angel of Asgard

A/N: A new story! Yay! This fic will go from Thor and Herja's (OC) coming of age, to the end of the Avengers Assemble (if all goes to plan!) So...yeah, I hope you enjoy it! I've done an obscene amount of research on Norse mythology, and more specifically valkyrie, so everything _should_ make sense when transferred to the film verse.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One - The Angel of Asgard**

Ever since she could remember, Herja had been praised simply for what she was.

Valkyrie existed in the dozens on Asgard due to their long life span, but they weren't born very often. So when everyone realised she was a valkyrie, she was showered with admiration and expectation. Herja had been told of the glorious, honourable job she would be doing when she came of age; working for Odin to bring the fallen to the hall of Valhalla and care for them there until they were needed again in the dark days of Ragnarök.

Three days before she came of age and began working for Odin, Herja was beginning to feel a little anxious about the pressure on her. Unable to keep it to herself, she decided to share her worries with one of her closest friends when he called upon her to give him some advice about clothing.

"You do not wish to do your duties?" Thor asked her, apprehension as he strode around his chambers, picking up items of clothing and looking baffled as to what they were.

"It is not the duties that I am concerned with. It is the way I am expected to do them. Your father has said that I should carry myself with such decorum and grace but I feel like I am not graceful at all. What if I am simply not right for a position as a valkyrie?"

Thor laughed, sitting down next to her on his bed. "Do not be foolish, Herja! Of course you are meant to be a valkyrie, otherwise why else would have been born one? And you are the most graceful person I know!"

Herja forced a smile, trying not to let her anxieties spoil the excitement Thor and their other friends were feeling about their coming of age. Thor flashed her a winning smile before jumping up again and pulling two tunics out of a wooden drawer. He held them up to her.

"Which tunic should I wear for the dance?"

Herja squinted at them and sighed. "What colour is Mehanwn's gown?"

Thor frowned. "I do not know. I think she may have said that she would be wearing blue but I cannot be certain."

Herja rolled her eyes and pointed at the tunic with blue embroidery. "Then wear the blue tunic! Try to match her where you can or you shall clash."

He nodded, set the blue tunic aside and placed the red one back in the drawer. "You still do not have an escort?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "No I do not. And I am not sorry for that. I do not feel any desire to spend the eve with any of the males our age. I find them all too tiresome." Thor raised his eyebrows and she grinned. "Yes that does include you." Thor laughed heartily and she continued, "I am not sorry to be going alone. I would rather spend the evening in my own company when presented with the company of an obnoxious companion."

"You make a strong case, friend." Thor said, closing the door to his wardrobe. "And I cannot argue with it. But should you need me, you know that I shall be there for you to talk with."

Herja snorted. "I doubt that. I should think that you will be too captivated by Mehanwn to notice anyone else."

Thor smirked at the idea before shaking himself. "But I shall be there nonetheless. And I cannot perform any mischief with my parents there also."

"Oh, yes. That had quite slipped my mind. Will they be by your side all night? And is your brother coming also?" Herja asked, fiddling with the end of her golden braid as Thor tried, and failed, to neatly fold his clothes for the dance.

"I believe he is. As you can imagine, Loki is loud in his protests but father insists that he should come. And I believe mother and father will be socialising rather than suffocating me all night."

"You hope."

"Thor?" Thor's retort to his friend stopped before it could exit his mouth and he turned to listen to his mother's voice. "Dinner is about to be served!"

"May Herja stay?" Thor called back, making Herja grin.

"Of course! We already have guests so I am sure one more cannot hurt." Frigga responded without hesitation.

Herja knew the way through the palace well, having visited here at least once a week since she was fourteen. But she still followed behind Thor through the long corridors with their grand bronze decor until they reached a large dining room which already contained far more dinner guests than even Thor was used to. He stopped in the doorway, not knowing where he should sit or who he should speak to. But before he could say anything, one of the guests saw them in the doorway and said,

"Now there is a beautiful thing to behold."

He was looking past Thor and right at Herja who immediately felt uncomfortable as the man's eyes roved over her frame and her pure white wings folded neatly behind her. Thor put his arm around her shoulders and guided her into the room where everyone could see her. Herja ignored the part of her that bristled at being called a _thing_ and smiled meekly like she'd been taught to.

"She isn't a _thing_." A voice growled from the end of the table in shadow. Herja felt herself relax when all eyes shifted from her and onto the source of the irritated comment. The man who had been looking at her was silent for a moment before laughing and saying,

"Quite right. Young Loki is quite right." He looked at Herja again. "Forgive me, valkyrie."

Herja bowed her head. "Thank you, sir."

Frigga glided into the room, bustling Thor and Herja towards the darker end of the table where Loki was sat. "Take your places here."

Loki sat at the head of the table in the darkness and Thor and Herja took the seats next to him on each side so they were sat opposite each other. Odin arrived and sat at the other head, surrounded by candles and talking friends. As she sat, Herja flashed Loki a smile as a way of thanking him but he just looked at her, not welcoming, not defensive. Herja had such trouble reading him and found it hard to gauge whether they were friends or not. By rights, they should be as they had known each other for over a decade but Loki was a difficult person to understand. She found it bizarre that she could find one brother so easy to be with and the other so challenging.

"I see you have joined us, Herja." Odin said from the other end of the table once everyone was seated and had been brought drinks.

She smiled at the old man, bowing her head in respect. "Yes, sir. I hope this does not inconvenience you too greatly, sir."

"Not in the slightest. I always feel joy when those I work with become my friends. You are prepared to begin your life's work are you not? Ensuring our chosen dead are comfortable and cared for."

Herja tried not to let a flicker of doubt cross her face as she nodded and said, "Of course, sir. I am eager to start doing my duty."

Odin smiled and raised his goblet to her. "That I am glad to hear. I drink to your honour and your grace, Herja."

Everyone around the table followed suit, smiling and drinking except Loki who raised his goblet but did not drink. Instead, he gave her a dark look over his cup and Herja felt shivers shoot up her spine and ruffle the feathers of her wings.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter...chapter two will cover the coming of age ball and, fear not, they'll be more Loki!_

_Please leave a review...I love them!_


	2. Fools and Wine

A/N: Hello all! I'd like to thank everyone who read the first chapter; I was completely overwhelmed by the response! Special thanks to all the lovelies who took the time to review:

**Noface, Detective Huckle, hidansgirl1234, BrittWitt16, Madness is me, lostfeather1, MayFairy, ktmt1120, Aki Hotaru 16, Lornaa, HauntedMonster **and **moon82993! **You guys rock!

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter; it's the day of Thor and Herja's coming of age ball. You'll learn more about Herja's background and they'll be more Loki/Herja! Yay!

* * *

Chapter Two – Fools and Wine

As she gazed out of the window of her temporary chambers, Herja was unnerved at how quiet it was in the palace. It was so very different from her true home in the suburbs of the city, away from the glamour of the gods and living in the small house she shared with her mother, step father and their seven other children. Herja was so used to the noise, the informality, the laughter that she sometimes forgot that she could not say whatever thoughts flashed into her mind and she could not laugh as freely and as loudly as she did at home.

While she still lived in that small, over-crowded house, for tonight only she would take up different residency in the palace in order to save her travelling the rough streets at night in her best dress.

_And it really is my best dress_, Herja mused, turning her gaze back to the ornate mirror on the wall. She had never had a dress as grand as this one; she'd never felt material as soft as the nude chiffon that swirled about her feet and she'd never worn anything as dazzling as the jewels that adorned the bust. To most of the women who lived in the palace or in the grand houses surrounding it, the dress would seem rather plain. But to Herja, who had grown up with very little money, it was the most luxurious thing she had ever worn.

She pulled her long, blonde hair up into a bun on the top of her head and wrapped a band of silver leaves around it before there was a knock at the door.

"Miss? The ball is about to begin."

"Thank you." Herja said and heard the footfall of the man fade down the corridor and leave her alone again. She took a deep breath, checked herself in the mirror one last time and left her chambers, heading towards the grand occasion hall.

* * *

"You are not too lonely, I trust, friend?"

Herja jumped, turned, saw who had spoken and playfully slapped Thor's muscular arm. He grinned and stood next to her, both of them surveying the ball.

"No I am not too lonely. In fact, I am rather enjoying watching you making a fool of yourself with Mehanwn."

Thor snorted, taking a huge glug of mead. "I am not making a fool of myself! She is entranced by me!"

Herja shook her head pouring her own goblet. "You are delusional, my friend. Mehanwn is only keeping you company tonight to make Hanel envious."

"Hanel?" Thor tore his eyes away from his date sat at a table on the opposite side of the room and saw her lock eyes with a man two tables away. "Surely not! She would not, surely, agree to escort me when harbouring feelings for Hanel still?" Thor's shoulders slumped. "Why Hanel? I am much more handsome than he is!"

Herja rolled her eyes. "And modest with it. I told you Mehanwn was of ill nature, did I not?"

"That you did." Thor reluctantly agreed as he straightened his blue robe. Despite being glad that Thor had seen Mehanwn for who she was, Herja still felt sorry for her friend and clapped him on the back.

"Now, I am going over there to speak with my other friends. I shall see you later."

"You have other friends?" Thor quipped, topping up his goblet. "What on earth shall I do here alone?"

"Speak with your brother! He has been void of company all night!"

And with that, she was out of ear shot and almost out of sight as she wove her way through the crowd. Thor sighed and decided to take Herja's advice by seeking out his brother. Eventually, he spotted him stood in the corner a few feet away from their parents and sneakily drinking wine. Thor was about to start towards him when he noticed that Loki was apparently transfixed on something in the crowd. Intrigued to see what had captured his brother's attention, Thor followed his gaze and found...Herja.

He looked back at Loki who still remained transfixed. Thor shook himself and followed his younger brother's gaze again, sure he had made a mistake. But his eyes only found Herja again. Thor started towards Loki, confused, but a few feet short his father stopped him and began introducing him to some of his advisors. The conversation soon pushed Loki and Herja out of his head.

* * *

With the wine flowing and good conversation all around her, Herja was having a fantastic night and was silently congratulating herself on coming to the ball alone rather than scrabbling around for a date. Most couples who had arrived together had ended up splitting anyway and were glaring at each other from opposite sides of the hall or sat next to each other in tense silence at their tables.

She was happily talking to as many people as she could when an odd feeling crept up her spine making her turn around. It felt like someone was watching her. But when she looked, all she could see was a sea of people all engrossed in their own conversations and not paying her the slightest attention.

"Herja? Are you quite well?"

Herja smiled broadly and turned back to her friends, shaking off the feeling.

"Yes of course! What were we speaking of?"

* * *

It was near the end of the night when he was backing away from his father's continued nagging about finding a 'solid female' to 'be serious' with, that Thor crashed into his younger brother and remembered what had intrigued him so much earlier. When Loki saw it was Thor he had collided with, there was a moment in which he looked uncharacteristically flustered before his cool, calm nature slid into place again.

"You are having a pleasant evening, I trust, brother?" He said smoothly.

"That I am." Thor replied, taking the goblet out of Loki's hand with a grin and taking an almighty swig. "I hope being here is not too..._boring_ for you, Loki."

Loki eyed Thor suspiciously, sensing a mischievous edge to his voice. "I am enjoying the wine, brother. As for the rest...well, this ball is not mine to enjoy. Mine will come in two years."

"Yes, of course." Thor nodded before continuing, "But that does not mean that you cannot enjoy some aspects of things that are not for you."

Loki frowned. "I do not understand your meaning, brother. I trust it is some thinly veiled attempt at humour?"

Thor laughed and shook his head. "I have never had your brains, Loki. I cannot fathom what you mean. All I meant was, just because this is not your ball or your gathering of friends it does not mean they are above you."

Loki rolled his eyes. "I know that, brother. I still do not understand what you are attempting to say."

"I am merely saying that you know plenty of people here to talk to! Father and mother – "

"I hardly think they count."

"Very well. Well then you know my friends do you not? And you know Herja." Thor glanced at his brother to see his reaction when he mentioned her name. Loki remained calm.

"You do not class Herja as your friend, brother?"

Thor made a face. "What?"

"You said: 'you know my friends and Herja'. As though Herja is not your friend." Loki explained with the manner of someone who was required to explain things to his brother a lot.

"Of course she is my friend! She is my oldest friend!"

"Then why did you mention her separately?"

Thor huffed. "Oh, forget that! I spoke her name to gauge your reaction!"

Loki looked baffled. "Why?"

"Because I have seen you watching her this evening!"

Loki was silent for a moment but Thor was surprised to see that he still looked blank. "I was not." He said finally.

Thor was incredulous. "Yes, you were brother! I saw it with my own eyes!"

"Then your eyes must be faulty." Loki said, laughing. "I have certainly not been watching her. I may have seen her on occasion but there was no intention in it. I am at a ball! I am watching everyone here!"

"But...but I _saw _you!"

Loki just laughed. "You are making a something out of nothing, my brother."

Thor was momentarily quiet before he continued, with a barely concealed grin, "Well, you cannot blame me for thinking it. After all, it is not the first time you have shown an interest in my dear friend, is it?"

That time, Loki blanched and his eyes darkened. "Why must you be so childish, Thor? I thought _I_ was supposed to be the baby of the family."

"Oh, come now! You are not still touchy about it, are you?" Thor was fully grinning now and there was more than a hint of amusement in his voice. "There is nothing wrong with finding someone appealing."

Loki groaned. "I gave one comment! I said she looked pretty _once_! And you _still_ mock me for it?"

Thor laughed again, only louder than before. "So you _are_ still touchy! Oh, Loki, I jest! You know that!" He left a silence in which Loki seemed to calm a little but Thor, unable to stop himself teasing, continued, "Though if you were to make Herja known of any feelings – "

Before Thor could say another word, Loki put down his goblet and abandoned his brother, heading for the drinks table over the other side of the hall.

"Brother! I jest! I jest!"

But Loki paid him no heed and disappeared into the crowd. Thor sighed, drinking deeply and only feeling a twinge of guilt. He knew his brother's mood would lift later.

* * *

After all the chatter and the music and the dancing, Herja felt almost dizzy. The night had been spectacular so far and she knew it was coming to an end soon. But before the final toast when Odin would bless them all into their fully adult lives, Herja felt like she needed some air to clear her head and cool her warm skin.

When she opened the door, she found the grand stone balcony leading off from the hall was blissfully deserted.

As the door swung shut behind her, Herja relished the silence and the soft evening air on her skin, marvelling at the view in front of her. For Herja, Asgard's true beauty was not its grand palace but the individual buildings that surrounded it. In the distance, she could see the hall of Valhalla, shrouded in white mist and guarded by a golden tree...as well as a steep drop on all sides.

Herja felt unnerved to think that after tomorrow's day of rest, she would begin working there, serving the honourable dead and doing her duty for Odin. She made to drink some more of her wine but found her goblet disappointingly empty. Sighing, she turned to go back inside to fetch another when she saw someone had already done the task for her.

"Here." Loki said, handing her the goblet and joining her in leaning against the stone wall and surveying Asgard.

"Thank you." Herja said, drinking quickly, surprised to find herself a little nervous. She had no idea why; Loki was just Thor's brother and she had known him as long as she had known Thor. But now she thought of it...

"You realise we have never spoken alone?" Loki said, as though he was reading her mind.

Herja smiled. "I was just thinking that actually. It seems...odd. Like it should not be true. We have known each other for most of our lives." She paused and Loki finally tore his eyes away from the spectacular view to look at her. Herja smiled and continued, "I blame your brother."

Loki laughed. "I find myself blaming my brother for most things."

Herja laughed too. "Yes, he always seems to be in the heart of all the trouble. He only thinks of what he wants, not what everyone else wants. Like tonight with Mehanwen! How he could be so blind is beyond me! Everyone knew that she was merely consenting to accompany him to make Hanel envious. He would have been better to come alone and saved himself the grief."

There was a moment of quiet in which Loki nodded in agreement and Herja took a sip of her wine. Then Loki began again,

"You are alone tonight? That is unusual for a lady at a ball."

Herja snorted. "I am no lady; I come from too poor a family to be considered anything of the sort." She paused and thought about her earlier conversation with Thor. "Besides...no one my age captures my attention."

"No one your own age? Surely that implies that someone who is not your age does?"

She blinked at him, surprised by his forwardness, and saw that he was grinning widely, in his true 'god of mischief' form. But there was an uncertainty in his bright green eyes, an uncertainty Herja realised she had seen before; in fact she was sure that it had been in his eyes since she had known him. And it was only now that she understood it. Looking at him here, in the balmy night air, he seemed so different from the younger boy she had known since she was a child. Herja felt like something had just opened up between them, something new and exciting - something that made him seem more than just Thor's brother.

Herja didn't know what to say to him that could match his mischief but she desperately wanted to find something – _anything_ – to keep this spark alive and burning between them.

"Herja!"

And it was gone. Distinguished by Loki's ever present older brother who stood at the door, looking curiously at his younger brother before continuing, "Come...it is the final toast."

Herja tried to disguise her annoyance and forced a smile at Thor. She turned back to his brother, who had slid back into the shadow, and said,

"I have to go."

She stepped away from the edge and click-clacked across the stone floor, following behind Thor who had already begun whining about Mehanwn. Before the door closed, Herja turned to pull the hem of her dress inside and saw a pair of green eyes shining behind her in the dark.

* * *

_Yay! More Loki/Herja development! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and please, please, please leave a review...it encourages me to write quicker!_

_Thanks!_


	3. Welcome to Valhalla

A/N: Hello all! Sorry for the slight delay in posting this chapter. I wrote it very quickly and then when I re-read it I realised it was far too happy and not nearly drama-y enough. From here on, pretty much all of the chapters will skip through time a little (I'll start each one with how much) as on Asgard they live pretty much forever so I should imagine they'd all lived quite a long time even before the events of 'Thor'.

As always, thanks to all the lovelies who reviewed the last chapter:

**moon82993, lostfeather1, Lornaa, FushiaGrasshopper, Aki Hotaru 16, MayFairy, BrittWitt16, xRDJ603 **and **h****idansgirl1234. **I really do appreciate encouragement so thanks!

* * *

**Chapter Three - ****Welcome to Valhalla**

**_Two years on..._**

"Herja! Will you hurry please? They are _baying_ for more mead!"

Herja cursed as she heard Colwen's demanding voice call her through the door. She heaved the barrel of mead onto her shoulder and pushed the door open with her hip. The sound of laughter, chatter and clinking glasses exploded in her ears as the door to the storage room swung closed behind her, shutting off the cool, quiet room and pushing Herja into the chaos of Valhalla Hall.

"At last!" Colwen sighed, relieved, holding an empty jug. "Come on, come on, girls! They will become restless if we do not move fast."

Herja forced a smile and took a jug, filling it from the barrel and weaving her way through the sea of tables, chairs and men. The hall was huge; so tall you could barely make out the ceiling and so wide and long that it took you an age to reach one side. It was beautiful though, made of the finest light stone and filled with candles, laughter and joy.

And Herja loathed it.

Since she was born, Herja had heard stories of the great duties she would be undertaking when she came of age two years ago but Herja was yet to see any evidence of such _great duties_. All the stories she had heard had told of mighty battles where she would be required to choose who was honourable enough to die and travelling with the valkyrie to Valhalla. But all she'd been doing for two whole years was serving mead to a hall filled with loud, rude, ogre-ish men who never seemed to be able to resist smacking her backside no matter how many times they had seen her before.

She had enquired about her duties on her first day and had not been best pleased when she heard that she would not be attending any mighty battles for the foreseeable future...

"_Excuse me? Colwen?"_

_The older woman turned around to face Herja and gave her a smile that was meant to be reassuring but ended up just being plain scary. "Ah! You must be Herja! Welcome to Valhalla!"_

_Herja forced a smile. "Oh, thank you. Before I start...I just wanted to check something. I was just speaking with some of the other valkyrie and they spoke of duties I was not told about. Serving mead and feeding the men – "_

"_Well of course. That's what we do here; look after the men."_

_Herja was thrown. "Oh."_

"_Something wrong?"_

"_Well...yes. I was told that we would attend great battles and choose men to come with us to – "_

_Colwen cut her off by giving a tremendous burst of laughter. "Oh, my dear girl! You did not think that you would be doing that did you? Oh my goodness no! There are only a very select few who attend battles and they are trained in combat to the highest quality. You cannot think that you would be destined for that? Oh, my child, you are charming but you cannot expect a girl from Asgard's slums to amount to something as grand as that!"_

_She gave another laugh and left Herja stood in the doorway to Valhalla Hall, her eyes stinging with hurt and humiliation._

From that moment on, Herja hated working in Valhalla. She felt like she was useless here when she could be out with the Angels of War led by the incredible Brunnhilde, fighting in important battles and choosing the honourable dead for Odin. Instead, she spent all day serving mead.

"Herja! Herja!" Herja winced at Colwen's voice. "Herja! Stop dawdling! The men are thirsty!"

All of the men around them cheered and the other valkyrie serving girls laughed. Herja played along, smiling, and wondered how many – if any – of the other girls were just 'playing along' too.

* * *

"You must be exaggerating! It cannot be that bad, Herja!" Thor laughed, stretching out next to her in the sun. The palace gardens were delightfully empty due the last minute preparations taking place in the occasion hall for tonight's annual ball and the twin suns were beaming down on them.

"How many times have I told you tale of my day to day work? And yet you still think I exaggerate!" Herja fidgeted on the lawn, irritated.

"I am sorry, friend. But I am sure it will improve in time." Thor answered closing his eyes.

"_In time_?" She repeated, incredulous. "It has been two summers already! I hardly think any more time will improve it. Not unless they grant me a far better position."

Thor thought for moment before becoming a little more serious. "You are referring to the Angels of War? Do you consider yourself right for something like that?"

Herja bristled, remembering Colwen's words to her on her first day. "What do you mean...because I am from a poor family?"

Thor glanced at her, squinting in the bright light. "No, of course not! That has nothing to do with it! I am merely questioning your fighting ability."

"Oh."

Herja felt a little foolish for her outburst and took a moment to think about Thor's words. True, she had never considered herself skilled in combat but she knew the basics having helped Thor with his training as he was growing up. Still, she realised that would not be enough for her to become an Angel of War. In truth, her desire to become an Angel of War was merely an escape route from her tedious job in Valhalla Hall. In reality, she would take any position that did not require her to be there; a maid, a farmer, an advisor..._anything_ that got her out of there. Herja had always been tod she was quite bright, especially for one raised in the 'slums', so now she felt like she had wasted something.

"I just..." She struggled to find the words. "I feel like there is something else."

Thor squinted at her again. "Something else?"

"Yes. It is as though there is something else about me, something else I cannot unlock. It is...very frustrating." Herja finished lamely.

"Hmmm." Thor said thoughtfully. "Like what?"

Herja huffed. "Oh, I do not know! Just..._something else_. Like I can do something that I did not know I could. I feel like I have been made for more than this."

Thor studied her, realising that this was no time for jokes. He gave her a genuine smile and said, "Perhaps you will find it when you least expect."

They both fell silent again, enjoying the sun before Thor suddenly sat up and grinned, "I knew there was something I wanted to ask you, my friend!"

Herja made a face. "Oh no. What is it? I am always wary when you begin with a request."

He laughed heartily before continuing. "Oh no, no. Nothing dangerous, do not fear. I am merely going to ask if you would like to accompany me to my brother's coming of age ball tonight?"

Herja blinked at him, surprised. "You require me to go with you? Since when does the mighty Thor rely on his best friend to go with him to a ball? I thought you were very popular with the ladies of the palace."

Thor flushed slightly and muttered something so quietly Herja couldn't hear him.

"What was that?" Herja asked. Thor didn't answer; he just lay back down next to her without another comment. She looked at him, confused. "Do not try to ignore me, Thor Odinson!" Thor glared but still said nothing. Another thought occurred to Herja. "And why are you not accompanying the Lady Sif? I thought you two were growing closer of late."

"She is...she is attending with my brother instead."

Herja spluttered and ignored the odd twist in her stomach. "She is going with Loki? I did not know that they were...involved."

"They are not!" Thor said, a little too quickly. "Father is very good friends with Sif's father and they arranged for the two of them to attend their ball together." Thor smiled suddenly. "In fact, Loki has been whining about it since father announced it at dinner last week. He and Sif do not regularly see eye to eye."

"Oh, well...that is a shame." Herja thought that, actually, it wasn't a shame at all. She felt oddly comforted knowing that they did not get along. She glanced at Thor and saw that he was still smiling and basking in the suns.

"So will you attend with me?" He asked again.

"Why do you need me?" Herja was still a little confused. "I would have thought that you would be able to find another date without too much trouble."

"Oh, I can!" Thor reassured her arrogantly. "But I did not want Sif to think – " He stopped suddenly, looking embarrassed. "Never mind."

Herja gasped and sat up, grinning. "You like her! You like her a lot more than you have told me! You do! You do!"

Thor glowered. "Stop! I just...do not want her to think I am involved with someone else. She knows that we are just friends. So will you accompany me or not?"

Herja grinned at his flushed face before lying back down. "Of course. Anything to stop me being a glorified barmaid for a night."

* * *

"Drinks, sir? Lady?"

The servant held a smooth tray of goblets and Herja and Thor snatched one each, drinking quickly as they entered the occasion hall where there were already several people chatting and drinking.

Thor found their table where they immediately sat and were joined by Odin and Frigga several seats along. Herja looked at the place card next to her and saw that it was to be Loki's seat. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Thor was trying to casually peer at the cards, seeing the Sif was next to Loki and opposite Thor. He sank back in his seat, a smile of his face as he took a huge glug of wine.

A gong sounded and at the highest entrance to the hall, a man dressed entirely in deep bronze began announcing the couples arrived. Herja listened, only half interested, when finally:

"Loki Odinson and Lady Sif."

Herja craned her neck to see Loki, dressed mostly in black as usual and Sif on his arm with her hair down for a change and wearing a stunning satin gown in a deep midnight blue. When they came close the table, they unlinked arms and said nothing to each other. Herja watched with amusement as Thor's eyes became a little glazed over when Sif glanced at him and sat down opposite him. Loki eased into the seat next to her and flashed Herja a look.

"Herja." He greeted quietly and firmly.

"Hello." She said, feeling on odd jangle of nerves from the way he looked at her. She moved her attention to Sif who was trying to study Thor without him noticing. "Hello Lady Sif. It's good to meet you at last. I have heard so much about you."

Sif was blank for moment as though she was deciding whether to talk to Herja or not. But she smiled and said, "Yes, you too." She looked at Thor and then back to Herja. "So are you two here together?"

There was a moment's silence in which Loki watched Thor and Sif watched Herja.

"Yes." Herja said, reaching for her drink. "As friends, of course."

"Yes. Friends." Thor reiterated firmly. "Definitely."

Herja thought she saw a trace of a smile on Sif's face before she stood back up. "Well, that's good...I suppose." And she wandered off to the drinks bar, glancing over her shoulder as she went. Herja expected Loki to go after but he didn't. Instead, she could feel his eyes sliding over her form. She shook herself and Loki said,

"Thank Valhalla she has gone. She is _tiresome_."

Thor tutted. "Oh, and I thought you were a gentleman Loki."

"I am a gentleman. It is just that Sif does not act like a lady." He remarked, smooth and cool as always, his eyes now firmly on his older brother.

Herja raised an eyebrow, feeling that she should defend her fellow woman. "You should still remember she is your date for tonight and I think she looks very beautiful." She grinned before saying slyly, "Does she not, Thor?"

Thor looked irritated before he feigned a shrug. "She does not interest me."

Herja gave a very unladylike snort and Loki immediately sided with her, eager to be noticed. "Oh, of course, brother. So there is no reason why you have been watching her since she arrived."

Thor raised his eyebrows, rising to his brother's challenge. "Well, you would know all about that brother? Watching an object of your affection is one of your favourite things to do, is it not? Watching something that is not yours."

Herja was surprised to see Loki's jaw clench and his eyes narrow. She knew that he and Thor often bantered like all siblings but she had witnessed any sort of confrontation between them. But now she was worried that she would see one; she'd never seen Thor look so tense and Loki look so defensive.

Suddenly, the dinner gong sounded and Herja smiled as platters were placed on the tables. "That all smells delicious. I only came for the food, you know."

Thor laughed and Loki smiled, all tension dissolved, and Sif returned to the table, clutching her own drink and ignoring both Loki and Herja when she sat. Thor didn't seem to mind being her sole focus.

And so Herja was left with Loki who remained quiet. Whenever she risked a glance at him, she saw his eyes dart away from her quickly, as though she was catching him studying her. Herja didn't bring it to anyone's attention and ate her food, trying to focus on Thor and Sif and not on the young God of Mischief beside her.

* * *

Frigga watched Thor, Loki, Herja and Sif. She vaguely heard her husband's conversation to her right but didn't pay it much heed as he was engrossed in talking to Sif's father.

Odin reached for the wine in a break in his conversation and Frigga said quietly while gesturing discreetly down the table where Loki had just risen to get another drink and Thor was still chomping away on his meal.

"My love, does it occur to you that perhaps we should have organised the dates the other way around?"

Odin only spared a quick glance down the table. "You mean Thor with Sif and Loki with Herja?" Frigga nodded and Odin laughed heartily. "Oh my dear, no! What good would Herja be with Loki? She is fit for a first born! I do not believe she would not take to Loki; he is far too plain for her. No, she and Thor will happen! Mark my words!"

Frigga sighed as her husband promptly turned back to his previous conversation and failed to notice their youngest son prowl in the shadows behind them, his grip on the goblet of wine almost painfully tight.

* * *

_I know, I know...another ball! Well, what can I say? Surely when you're friends with princes you're required to attend one often...? Haha! Well, anyway, next chapter will be more of Herja's day-to-day slog, a lively night out of the palace and a jealous, protective Loki._

_Oh, and please leave a review! I do so love them!_


	4. The Green Eyed Monster

**A/N:** Hey guys! So I really struggled writing this one...it was just a chapter that didn't come naturally to write. But I hope you enjoy it all the same. Also, yesterday I posted up a little one-shot called _'The Angel of Asgard'_ which tells the story of how Loki first met Herja. So go and check it out!

And as always, a **huge** thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter:

**moon82993, Fushia Grasshopper, TheHoneyBadgerNight, The Yoshinator, xRDJ603, lostfeather1, MayFairy, theena.x **and **Lornaa.**

* * *

**Chapter Four - The Green-Eyed Monster**

Herja was so very tired.

Her feet were aching and her legs were heavy as she made her way along the dirt track, passing by homeless people begging on the streets and drunkards leaning heavily against the wall. She didn't really look at them; these sights just weren't shocking to her anymore. Perhaps she should feel disappointed that she had become immune but instead she just felt relief that they no longer bothered her. In fact, in her time travelling back and for to the palace, she had become friendly with some of the homeless men and they greeted her as she walked past, her wings setting her apart from others also passing by. Odin did not allow his valkyrie to fly home as most of them taken up the offered rooms in the palace but aside from that, he disliked the idea of them using their wings for anything other than getting to Valhalla Hall. Herja mentally cursed the All-Father for it and trudged on, feeling dust sliding in her sandals and clinging to the back of her legs.

Eventually, she came to a sharp right turn and saw a street of rickety homes built from whatever could be found. The third one along was hers. To anyone else, it would seem a horrid place to live but to Herja, it was home. Aside from this one, she had only ever known one home and she could barely remember it. Before her father died when she was six, Herja lived with her parents on a little isolated farm outside the city where there were acres and acres of green fields and the only sign of the city was the tall golden palace glinting far in the distance. But Herja and her mother had lost it when her father died, unable to keep up the work themselves and Herja's mother was forced to move to the city to support her daughter.

_But the story turned out happily ever after anyway,_ Herja mused with a smile as she pushed open the front door to the house and laughed at the weight of three young children throwing themselves on her and calling her name excitedly. Herja's mother had found love again in the form of a guard named Denny and proceeded to have a further six children with him.

"Oh there you are, love." Herja's mother poked her head out from the kitchen and beamed. Herja smiled back at her mother and extracted herself from her younger half siblings who were all still chattering about what they'd done that day.

"Herja! Herja! Guess what! I found a duck today!"

"Herja! Herja! Herja!"

"He kept quacking!"

"I saw a snail!"

"Jojo keeps pulling my hair!"

"Oh shush you three!" Herja's mother called to her three youngest children. "Herja's tired. Let her sit down and have her dinner."

Herja sat and ate gratefully as the children took turns in telling her about their days. She listened patiently, giving the right comments and making the right noises until their mother sent them to bed where the other three children already were. With Denny working tonight, Herja was left alone with her mother and found herself feeling relieved.

"How was work, my love?"

Herja sighed. "It was fine." That was her standard response, she knew her mother was proud of her for what she was and the opportunities she had been given and Herja didn't want to disappoint her. "Busy as always."

"Well I am so glad, sweetheart. I am so proud of you." She squeezed her daughter's hand and Herja smiled, realising how glad she was to be home. Suddenly her mother jumped up saying, "Oh my! I very nearly forgot! Someone delivered a letter for you."

Herja frowned as she watched her mother search the table in the far corner of the room until she returned with a small piece of parchment. Herja took the letter and studied the envelope with interest, unsure of who would have sent her a letter. She opened it eagerly.

Her mother watched her read it quickly. "Who is it from? I did not recognise the boy who delivered it."

"It is from Thor." Herja sighed, setting it down on the table. "He wishes me to accompany him on an evening out of the palace tomorrow."

"Oh, well that will be lovely I am sure." Her mother smiled.

Herja knew it would, they always had a good time whenever they went out for the evening but right now, after she had been working all day and her feet were aching, she could think of nothing kindly except climbing into bed and sleeping until midday. It seemed Thor knew that she had tomorrow away from work and was keen to make the most of it.

"Yes. It will. Thor has taken a room at the palace for me tomorrow night so I shall not have to travel back."

"Oh, that is so very thoughtful!" Her mother said, beginning to clean away the bowls and tankards used for supper. "Herja...Thor is...very lovely to you, is he not?"

"Yes, I suppose he is..." She glanced at her mother and realised what she was angling at. "Oh, mother! No! I know what you are insinuating and I will hear none of it! Thor and I will never be anything other than friends."

"Oh, very well. But you cannot blame me for suggesting it." She beamed suddenly. "And just imagine it...my daughter – Queen of Asgard!"

Herja spluttered suddenly. "I had not thought of that! Oh my, that would be quite something, would it not?" She laughed again. "No, I think becoming a leader of the valkyrie would be more than enough." But then she remembered Colwen's words and the attitudes of most of the people in the palace. She sobered suddenly. "Though perhaps...I do not think that power would suit me, mother."

Her mother smiled. "Those who suit it never do."

* * *

Rejuvenated after a good night's sleep, Herja arrived at the palace a little early and thoroughly looking forward to spending the evening catching up with Thor and getting to know his friends better. She knew Volstagg as he was the same age as Thor but she knew little of Hogun and Fandral other than the tales Thor had regaled her with.

She had only been waiting a few minutes when she saw Thor's hulking frame exit the palace doors with the heavily bearded Volstagg in tow. Thor smiled widely when he saw her and scooped her up in a tremendous hug when he reached her. She squealed in surprise and laughed as he put her down.

"It seems as though I have not seen you for an age, Herja!" Thor boomed, still beaming.

"It does. I have, rather unfortunately, been working most days. The last time we spoke for a long time was Loki's coming of age ball, was it not?"

Thor nodded. "I believe it was. Three months is far too long, my friend! And you know Volstagg, do you not?"

Herja's gaze moved to Thor's fellow warrior and she smiled at him as he picked up her hand and kissed it affectionately. "I do indeed! Hello again, Volstagg. I do believe your beard is even more tremendous than it was the last time I saw you."

The warrior laughed heartily. "I think you may be right! It is a joy to see you again, Herja. And may I say you are looking as beautiful as always."

"Oh! Why thank you." Herja was wearing a long red dress that was low at the back, tight on the waist and smooth everywhere else. It was flattering but not particularly extravagant. Herja couldn't really afford extravagant. Odin paid his valkyrie a little but their work was considered duty instead of a profession. Herja was just happy to not be wearing white for a change.

"Very well, you two! That is quite enough of your flattering Volstagg! My friend shall end up with a big head if you carry on."

"Like yours?" Herja said sharply with a slight grin.

Thor snorted. "You are cruel Herja! Come, let us go. The others are already at the tavern."

* * *

The first time they went out like this back when they had only just come of age, Herja thought that when Thor said 'the tavern', he meant a small, dingy pub full of old men with no teeth and loose women. However, she quickly learnt that when you were close to the palace, 'the tavern' meant something else entirely.

The tavern they most often frequented was the Kama Lounge which was close to the palace to be extravagant but still far enough away to not be strict. The whole place was filled with candles and gleaming bronze statues and always had a band playing on the small stage up the stairs which kept everyone drinking – and sometimes dancing. Though that usually depended on how much drinking they had done.

All the way to the tavern, Thor had been going on and on about ow excited he was to have more people to go out with after the ball three months ago. As well as Loki and Sif, Hogun and Fandral had also come of age and Thor was brimming with excitement that their group had gotten bigger. To Thor, bigger always meant better. When they finally arrived, Thor pushed the door open with a flourish and immediately ordered three drinks for them before spying his brother and his friends sat at a table in the corner. He snatched up his drink, and strode over to them leaving Herja and Volstagg to collect their own drinks and follow along behind him.

"Where is the Lady Sif?" Thor asked as he sat down at the table, frowning.

"She decided not to come." Fandral said, stretching out in his seat. "She said she had no desire to watch us all drink ourselves into oblivion. Especially when she has so much training to do."

"She has a point." Volstagg agreed, sliding into his own seat.

When Herja looked, there was only two seats left. One was between Loki and Volstagg and the other was between Thor and Fandral. Thor would have been her immediate choice but suddenly Fandral stood up and took her hand in his across the table, nearly spilling her drink, and kissed it. It wasn't friendly like Volstagg's kiss had been; it was deliberately slow and light.

"You must be the angel that Thor has told us all of. Herja is it not? I am Fandral..._the dashing._" He still held her hand. "Why do you not take the seat next to me and allow me to tell you all about my adventures?"

Herja tried not to make a face as she pulled her hand out of his grip. "Oh, that is very kind but I think I shall sit here." She pulled out the seat between Loki and Volstagg and sat quickly before Fandral could try to persuade her otherwise. He sat back down and, unfortunately, he didn't look perturbed.

* * *

An hour and a half later, he had caught her.

"So you see, I was able to carry the poor maiden away while still fighting off an army of fierce warriors with only one hand." Fandral finished triumphantly, his arm draped around the back of her chair. Herja shifted discreetly.

"That is...very impressive, Fandral."

"Thank you, my angel."

Herja winced. He kept calling her that, _an angel_. And she hated it. From most people she could take it without problem but from Fandral it felt horribly slimy and wrong. And if she was an angel, she was most definitely _not_ _his_.

"Excuse me, angel. Little boys' room." He winked and slid out of his seat.

Herja sighed and hurried to the bar where all of the others were talking. Thor was stood with Loki and when he saw her, he grinned.

"Enjoying yourself, Herja?"

Herja desperately wanted to say no and ask him to tell Fandral to back off but these were his friends and Herja knew that Fandral was not a bad person. He was merely...persistent. So instead she smiled and said,

"Yes, thank you." Herja thought for a moment she saw Loki tense slightly but when she looked at him, he looked as relaxed as ever. "I am enjoying getting to know your friends better. It is a shame that Lady Sif could not be here tonight."

Thor's face dropped for a moment before he straightened up again. "I suppose. But there are plenty of young women here to distract me!"

Loki groaned. "Thor, do not get yourself into anymore trouble with father! He is already tired of your womanizing."

Herja laughed. "I am not surprised. I think that perhaps you should control yourself, Thor!"

"Maybe I should copy Loki?" Thor began mischievously. "After all he never seems to have any interest from the female sex. Do you Loki?"

Loki glared and flushed slightly, embarrassed that Thor had spoken about Loki's love life in front of Herja. Herja noticed Loki's embarrassment and raised her eyebrows at Thor and said,

"Well I cannot speak for other women, but I would certainly rather be pursued by a man who has only ever been solely focussed on me rather than a man who has chased after every woman in Asgard."

There was moment of silence when Thor was surprised and Loki visibly tensed, his eyes wide and fixed on Herja. Thor laughed loudly and slapped Loki on the back.

"Well then perhaps there is hope for you yet, little brother!"

Herja felt Loki's eyes slide over her body before he took a deep drink.

"Herja!" Thor called suddenly. "Herja, listen to this nonsense! I have heard rumour that some people believe that _Loki_ is better looking than _me_!"

Loki rolled his eyes. "Oh, no. Not this again. Mother only told you that to try to stop you from being so arrogant."

"It is nonsense, is it not? Surely I am the most handsome man in all of Asgard!" Thor bellowed and downed another tankard of mead.

Herja made a face. "How much of that have you had?"

"Do not distract me!" Thor demanded, smashing the tankard. "Why do you think that people are saying that? Why are they saying that Loki is more handsome than me?"

Herja glanced at Loki who looked as though he was caught between embarrassment and boredom, before she grinned and said, "They are saying it because it is true."

"WHAT?" Thor bellowed again. "Surely you jest!"

"No, I do not!" Herja replied, confused as to why Thor found it so unbelievable. It was typical of Thor to believe that he was better than Loki; he always thought that he was greater, grander but, thankfully, even he did not think he was cleverer.

"Why? Why is my dear brother more appealing to you than me?" Thor threw his arm around Loki who seemed like he just wanted to escape.

"Well," She took a good look at Loki and realised that she didn't have to lie or make anything up. "He's more intelligent, he's more controlled, more gentlemanly, not nearly as oafish as you and, most importantly, I know you well so I know all your faults while Loki remains a creature of mystery."

Thor laughed loudly again and pulled Loki closer to him, patting his cheeks and making his wince. "You see brother? All is not lost! You may find someone for you yet!"

Loki pulled Thor's arm off him. "Well brother, I assure you I can manage with or without the attention of a woman. I am not nearly as attention seeking as you."

"And that is another point in your favour." Herja said with a grin at Loki who gave her a smile in return. Herja felt an unnerving nervousness in her stomach as she took in Loki's shining eyes, chiselled features and tall stature. He had come a long way since she had first met him when she was just thirteen and he was eleven; just a little, dark haired boy with a quick mind and piercing eyes that noticed everything.

Now, she had to acknowledge to herself if to no one else, that Loki had become handsome indeed. Especially since she had begun to feel that there was something between them that was growing stronger.

Thor turned away, relaying the conversation he had just had to Volstagg and Hogun when Loki opened his mouth to say something to her as they were blissfully alone when Herja felt a hand on her hip and she jumped.

"There you are, my angel!" Fandral said loudly, sliding between her and Loki, blocking him from view. "I have been looking for you! I shall buy us some wine and you can take a seat at our table and I shall tell you of my adventures."

"Oh." Herja felt like her legs had turned to lead. "I suppose...well, yes. Of course."

She moved reluctantly towards her the table in the corner and saw Loki watching her sit down, his eyes dark and his lips thin.

* * *

"Two more wines, my good man!" Fandral called to the barman, handing over two coins and waiting for the drinks to arrive. Fandral noticed that Loki was watching him. "Loki! Are you having a good night?" He glanced over his shoulder at Herja who was looking bored at the table on her own. "Such a beautiful young thing. I should challenge Thor for not introducing us sooner!"

Loki took a sip of his wine before saying slowly and carefully. "Perhaps it is for the best that you have not been introduced previously."

And just like that, Fandral was hooked. "For the best? I cannot fathom what you mean, Loki."

Loki feigned a look of surprise. "Oh! Did you not know? My father has plans for Herja and they are all linked to Thor."

Fandral swallowed. "Your father? And he plans for Herja and Thor to...be married?"

"Oh, yes. Why else do you think father brought a girl from Asgard's slums in to dine with us all those years ago? He wants valkyrie in the royal blood line."

"Ah." Fandral's enthusiasm seemed to have disintegrated. "Well then...perhaps I should...leave her alone." He puffed his chest out again. "After all, cannot have the future queen falling in love with me!" He thought for a moment more before asking, "Does Thor know of these plans?"

"No." Loki went with it. "And he mustn't, Fandral. Father would be so very angry with whoever told him. He is waiting for the opportune time to tell him. But you know that once father's mind is made up, it cannot be undone."

"Well, yes. Yes of course." Fandral nodded. "You are quite right Loki. I shall stay away from the angel."

And with that he hurried off to join Hogun, Thor and Volstagg at the other side of the bar, leaving Loki alone with the goblet of wine Fandral had bought for Herja. He picked it up and walked towards the table.

"Oh! Loki!" Herja stage-whispered when she saw him approaching. "Sit next to me I beg of you! Fandral shall be returning at any moment and I cannot tolerate another story of his fake adventures!"

Loki smiled and sat next to her, handing her the wine and marvelling at how beautiful she looked sipping slowly and gazing at him over the goblet. Loki smiled again, realising that he found her even more wonderful when he was alone with her with no one else to interrupt and take her attention away from him.

* * *

_A little more jealous Loki for you with drunken Thor to boot!_

_Hope you liked it and please leave a review! Thanks!_


	5. A Light Under The Door

A/N: Hello everyone! This is quite a long chapter so apologies for that but they just seem to come out long! There's also a big development in this chapter which I hope you all like!

**HUGE** thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter: **The Yoshinator, Tiryn, xRDJ603, Lornaa, Alica, Fuchsia Grasshopper, Aki Hotaru 16, MayFairy, lostfeather1 **and **Kat7CA!**

**_I should also say that the beginning part of this chapter is a quite dark so apologies if that makes anyone a little uncomfortable. Feel free to tell me if you feel the rating should go up!_  
**

* * *

Chapter Five – A Light Under The Door

_**A little over a year later...**_

On her walk home from Valhalla, Herja left the neat, respectable suburbs and entered a rougher part of Asgard. Usually, this walk didn't bother her but tonight...tonight was different. Tonight, she heard footsteps, clumsy but quick and when she realised she should turn around, it was already too late.

The first thing Herja felt was two hands slamming down on her shoulders with such force her legs buckled beneath her and her knees scraped across stones as she fell. Her hands sunk into the mud, stopping her face connecting with the floor. Before she could turn herself, she was turned around roughly by those same hands to see a short, hulking man leering at her.

"Hello, my pretty. I am not sure a young valkyrie like you should be walking the streets alone at this time." His hard face broke into a grin, displaying chipped teeth. "But aren't I glad you are? You've brightened up my night, you 'ave."

Herja was filled with a battling mixture of fear and anger, making her want to hit him, to run, to squirm from his grasp, to kick him where it hurts...

"Now..." The man's hands began sliding up her white skirt, over her smooth legs. "Why don't you hold still, eh?"

She squealed and squirmed back onto her front kicking with all her might but barely making the man wince, just keeping his hands off her for a few seconds more.

"Oooh, a lively one, eh? Well if that's how you want it..."

She could hear him moving closer again, hear his heavy breath in her ear, feel his hands on her legs again, her hips. And then she felt it...white hot rage burning up from her feet and spreading through her body making her shake with anger, her thoughts spinning faster and faster in her head...

_How dare he touch her? A common, brute...a drunk? How dare he think he could harm her? She had worked so hard for the people of Asgard; she did her duty in Valhalla even though she hated it and __this__ was how she was repaid?_

And then he was gone. His hands left her, his breathing in her ear was gone and she heard a screech and the sound of somebody slamming into a wall. She turned, her legs, her arms and dress were all caked in mud and saw the man who had attacked her unconscious several feet away. She clambered to her feet slowly, surprisingly steady and controlled, and looked around to see who her rescuer was.

All she saw was an old woman who lived on the streets and greeted Herja every time she went past. She staggered towards Herja, holding out her hands.

"Are you well, my love?"

Herja found herself smiling. "I am, thank you. I did not know you had powers. I thank you for saving me."

The old woman gave a chuckle. "Oh my love, no! I do not have any powers! If I did, I would not be on the streets now, would I?"

Herja frowned. "Then...what took place here?"

"All I saw was that vile man flying off you, like he'd been pulled by an invisible rope."

"And you did not see who did it?"

"Who did it? Why, I assumed you did it, dear. There is nobody about now. I've been walking these streets all night and I have not seen a soul."

Herja opened her mouth then closed it again, finding she had no response. The old woman was crazy, wasn't she? Someone must have done it. There was no chance she could have done something like that. But, a little voice in Herja's mind piped up, it wasn't the first time that something happened she couldn't explain. There had been times before were things had moved in a way Herja couldn't explain.

And she had been alone; no one had been playing a trick on her.

She left the old woman with a kind smile and continued her walk home, her mind filled with questions and only one person in mind who she knew could answer them honestly and privately.

* * *

"HE WHAT?" Thor bellowed, throwing his plate across the room in disgust.

"You heard perfectly well, Thor." Herja said patiently, cutting up her own food. Thor had invited her over to the palace for dinner the next night and Herja gladly accepted. When she arrived, she saw that they would not be alone; Loki and Volstagg were also there but, thankfully, Odin was absent and reportedly dining with advisors in the grand dining hall.

"WHY DID YOU NOT COME TO ME IMMEDIATELY?" Thor bellowed again, his goblet wobbling dangerously in his hand as he strode about the small dining room, his great arms and shoulders tense with anger and shock.

Herja rolled her eyes. She knew telling Thor about the events of the evening before was a mistake. "Thor, you are exaggerating. Like I previously told you, he did not get very far in his attack. I am quite well."

"THAT ISN'T THE POINT! HE SHOULD NOT HAVE BEEN ALLOWED TO WALK FREE!"

Opposite her, Loki spoke quietly but firmly, his eyes narrowed. "He should not have been allowed to walk at all."

"Hear, hear!" Volstagg cried, slapping Loki on the back and reaching for the jug of wine. "What a horrid world we do live in."

"You are staying at the palace tonight?" Thor asked, finally calming a little though his breathing was still ragged.

Herja nodded before saying, "Actually, that is the other piece of news I have still yet to tell you." She paused as she swallowed her food. "I am to be living at the palace permanently from now on."

Thor's mood cheered at this news. "Truly? You are to live here now?"

Herja nodded again. "Yes. Your father offered me chambers here when I first began working in Valhalla but I did not want to leave my family home. But now...my mother has saved enough money to buy back the farm we lived on when I was a little girl and they have decided to move to the suburbs; which means that I would be moving to the palace anyway but, in light of recent events, my mother has insisted that I take temporary chambers in the palace until my new chambers become ready."

"How wonderful!" Volstagg said thickly through a mouth full of bread.

"Then we shall be seeing you very often?" Loki asked, his eyes wide.

"I am afraid so." Herja replied playfully, flashing him a smile.

"Well, that is wonderful!" Thor boomed, scooping Herja into his arms and nearly lifting her out of her seat. "I can see you every day! We can dine together!" He pulled away from her, leaving her laughing. "I shall go and organise your temporary chambers immediately!"

And with that, he hurried off out of the door and up the marble steps.

* * *

Why hadn't Herja known that Thor snored?

_Of course_ he did, it should have been obvious that he would make an incredible noise while sleeping just by looking at him.

That night, Thor had, typically, made a complete mess in finding Herja temporary chambers. He had found one room on the same floor as him but just he arrived there to reserve it for Herja, he found that somebody else was after it; a young woman who was the daughter of one of his father's advisors. The woman had long, wavy brunette hair, and huge smouldering brown eyes. Naturally, Thor immediately gave the room to the advisor's daughter. That was the last room on this side of the palace.

Thor refused to search for another room over the other side of the palace claiming there was _'no point in staying at the palace if he could not visit her easily'._ Herja was too tired to argue and consented to let him find her somewhere to sleep.

And that was how she ended up staying in Thor's chambers. Herja knew that Odin and Frigga would be outraged if they found out but Thor insisted they wouldn't as they slept on the floor above and never came to visit their sons on the floor below. Thankfully, even Thor was gentlemanly enough to let her have the bed while he slept on the cramped chaise longue in the corner of the room. Herja was afraid that he wouldn't be able to sleep as it would be too uncomfortable but how wrong she was.

Thor was sleeping only too well.

Herja tossed and turned for a little longer before huffing, pulling the covers off her and sliding noiselessly out of bed. She saw Thor led spread eagled on his back, his arm dangling off the edge of the chaise and his bare chest slowly rising and falling. She smiled affectionately at him as he fell silent and she thought that perhaps she could climb back into bed when he gave another almighty snort and began another round of snoring. Herja's smile slipped into a glare and she eased the door open and stepped out into the hall, ensuring her white nightdress was remotely decent and hoping she didn't see anyone else out of bed; it would be considered to be indecent for a young woman to be out of bed in her night clothes.

She was just about to descent the stairs in search of the kitchen for a goblet of water and a light snack when she saw a flickering light beneath the door of the room to the left of Thor's. Herja smiled automatically, realising it was Loki's room. She hesitated only for a moment before knocking lightly on the door.

She bit her lip as there was no immediate response. Suddenly, she realised that she may have made a mistake in thinking that Loki was awake but all of these fears disappeared as the door opened a crack and she saw Loki's dark-haired head. He gave a sharp intake of breath when he saw her.

"Herja. What brings you to my chambers at this time of night?" He looked at her again and his eyes darkened. "In your nightdress."

Herja blushed, only now remembering her inappropriate attire. "I am sorry if I have disturbed you, Loki. I saw a light under your door and..." Her mood changed from playful to serious quickly and she balled her hands in the nightdress, worried about his reaction. "...I need to speak with you about a delicate matter."

Loki frowned with concern rather than alarm but he still did not let her in.

"May I come in?"

He hesitated, opened his mouth to say something but remained silent and closed it again before stepping back and opening the door fully. Herja smiled, relieved, and walked inside.

His room was exactly how she thought it would be. The wood panelling was dark and sleek and a single candle burned on the desk pushed up against the wall to her left as she came in. A intricately carved chair was set at the desk but pushed back roughly; Herja guessed that was where Loki had been sitting when she knocked on the door. And then, while she discreetly glanced down at the objects on the desk, she realised why Loki had been reluctant to let her inside. On the desk lay a pile of parchment and a small piece of charcoal and on the top piece of parchment was a drawing of a young woman with a long braid and a beautifully drawn pair of wings. Herja held her breath to stop herself from gasping and quickly diverted her attention to the other objects in the room.

Straight ahead was a latch window half open to let the pleasantly chill spring breeze inside and had a spectacular view over the suburbs of Asgard. Then, to her right, was Loki's bed. It was larger than a single bed but not as large as Thor's huge bed that she had only just left. The sheets were pulled back as though he had been in bed and then risen again, unable to sleep and, perhaps, Herja wondered, to continue with his drawing of her?

The small table at the side of his bed was almost groaning under the weight of books and papers all about the history of Asgard and the magic woven into its society. Herja thumbed the spines and heard Loki close the door behind her. She turned to find him hurriedly rearranging the pieces if parchment on his desk and moving them out of sight. He stopped and just looked at her stood by his bed, her long, golden hair loose and her clothing sparse before her cleared his throat.

"W – what can I do for you?"

Herja smiled a little at his nervousness. Whenever he was talking with his brother or his friends, Loki was quick, sharp and witty but when she was alone with him, he lost that sharp edge. Since she had known him, he had always had this element of nervousness whenever he was around her but, slowly, he was shedding it and Herja was glad. She didn't want things to awkward between them; she liked talking with him and hearing his extensive knowledge of magic and history come out in his conversation.

Before she could answer his question he gestured for her to sit and she sat on the edge of his bed, feeling the warmth of the rucked-up covers against her left hip. He settled in the chair opposite her and leaned forwards, showing her he was listening intently.

Herja took a deep breath. "You recall what I told you, Thor and Volstagg over dinner?"

Loki nodded and visibly tensed with suppressed anger. "About that brute that attacked you? Of course I remember. I could not forget, Herja."

"Well...I did not tell you all of that story. When I told you that the man was pulled off me...I was not being entirely truthful. I...I am not sure how it happened as there was no one around to pull him off me other than an old woman who informed me that she did not have magic."

Loki frowned. "What are you insinuating, Herja?"

She took another deep breath and prepared to tell him what she had never told anyone, not even her own mother. "I think I did it. I think I have magic."

Loki was blank a silent before nodding slowly. "That is...very possible."

Herja slumped in relief. "Is it? Is it truly? Oh thank Valhalla! I thought I was falling into madness!"

Loki laughed a little but he still had an air on concern. "Herja...I cannot know for sure. Not unless you show me."

"Show you?" Herja sighed. "I do not know that I can. I have only experienced it a handful of times in my whole life. I do not think I can just...summon it."

"Have you ever tried?"

That silenced her. She hadn't thought of that. Out of all the times that she had experienced what could be seen as magic, she had never summoned it, it had happened of its own accord. And after every incident, she had never tried to summon it again, to afraid to try to force something she did not have any knowledge about. But after the attack on her the day before and combine that with her desire to do something more than just serve mead in Valhalla, Herja felt like now was the time to find out more about it. She had always had the feeling that there was something more about her, something different, and now she was growing closer to Loki, this seemed like the perfect time to approach him about it.

"No." She replied finally. "I have not. But surely, if I did have magic, I would have more knowledge of it?"

Loki thought again before shrugging and saying, "Not necessarily. Much magic remains undiscovered unless it is encourage or discovered early on in life. If, within the first ten years, it is not practised and nurtured it can die or simply remain hidden."

Herja knew at once that she had made the right decision in coming to Loki about this before anyone else; his knowledge of magic and magical history was unparalleled and she knew – or rather _she hoped_ – that he would keep Herja's secret to himself for now at least.

"You will not tell anyone of this, will you Loki?"

He shook his head. "Of course not. As yet, we do not know if there is anything to tell."

"How do we discover if there is? What can I do?"

Loki thought deeply before saying, "Your magic last emerged to move something...so perhaps we could try moving an object. It is a simple action with little consequence or complication."

Herja stood and Loki seized her arm, gently guiding her to the centre of the room and remained standing closer to her; so close that Herja feel the heat coming from his body. He pointed in front of them and Herja tried to focus on the task not the teacher.

"Try moving that scroll. It's light so it has little resistance and, should you be in possession of magical abilities, you will be able to move it."

Herja stared at it, tried to block out the flickering candle, the broken pieces of charcoal, the slightly ajar wardrobe behind the door, and pushed her mind.

Nothing.

She relaxed again and sighed. "Perhaps I was imagining it."

Loki stepped behind her and lifted her right wrist, pushing her fingers forward. "It is not that the magic is not there." His voice was low, almost husky, and his words made his breath dance across the back of hr neck. "It is just that you do not know how to use it."

Herja suddenly thought that if he wanted to get her to concentrate, he probably shouldn't stand so close but she kept the idea to herself, not wanting to distract either of them from their goal.

"Now," He began again, slowly releasing her wrist and leaving her hand hovering in the air. "Look at the scroll, take in every detail; the wax seal, the slight curl at the edges, the smudged ink. Have you seen all you can? Then close your eyes."

"What?" Herja said, half turning around but Loki's hands on her hips made her start and kept her looking forward.

"Do you trust me?" His voice was a firm as the grip he had on her hips.

"Yes." She replied without question.

"Then close your eyes. Recall each detail."

Slowly, Herja closed her eyes and began rebuilding the image in her mind. Once it was complete, she said, "What should I do now?"

"Keep your eyes closed and fixed on that image. Now, imagine the scroll moving across the desk."

Her mind was screaming for her to open her eyes, to let the light back in, reminding her she hated the darkness but she blocked it out. In her mind, the scroll moved backwards and clustered together with the broken pieces of charcoal.

"Now..." Loki began again, his voice disembodied in the darkness of her mind. "Once that movement is strong, open your eyes."

Herja took a few seconds more, feeling like she wasn't ready to open her eyes quite yet and she soon realised that a few seconds was all she needed. Suddenly, she felt everything at once; she saw the movement of the scroll, the overwhelming darkness behind her hand, the hot breath across her neck and his hands burning an incredible heat through her flimsy nightdress.

She opened her eyes and the scroll slide backwards, colliding with the charcoal.

She stood stock still, rooted to the spot with shock until Loki removed his hands from her and sighed. "Well, it appears you do have some capabilities."

Herja crumpled onto his bed, still silent.

"Are you quite well?"

She nodded and finally broke her silence. "I...I am well. I am merely...astounded."

Loki studied her before saying carefully, "I understand if you do not want to develop these skills further – "

He was cut off by the door swinging open.

"Herja! What are doing in here?" Thor demanded, eyeing his brother. "Has Loki kidnapped you?"

Loki glared and Herja rolled her eyes, trying to resume her usual banter with her best friend to hide her recent discovery. "No. I came in here for some relief from your deafening snoring!"

Thor scoffed. "Do not be ridiculous! The mighty Thor does not snore!"

Herja raised her eyebrows and stood up, feeling the sudden loss of warmth from the bed covers. "The mighty Thor is also not a poet but he still rhymes, does he not?" She stretched and yawned, the effort of magic had taken her energy from her. "Come. We should go back to your room before someone discovers that I am not being a 'lady' and am merely sharing chambers with an oafish young man."

Thor snorted and laughed, wandering out of Loki's room and heading along the corridor towards his own. As Herja made to follow him, she stopped by Loki who was still sat in his chair and murmured,

"Will you teach me?"

Loki's head tilted to the side, as though he was confused and surprised.

"Will you teach me more about this? I cannot develop this on my own."

Loki nodded. "If that is what you want."

"It is." She gazed into his eyes before glancing down the corridor which Thor was still meandering down, oblivious to the others' conversation. She looked back and Loki and couldn't resist anymore. She pressed a kiss to his cheek and whispered, "Thank you."

With that, she exited the room and closed the door softly behind her before following Thor back to his room and settling into the huge bed. She slept until well past dawn and her dreams were filled with drawings of herself hurriedly covered by a man with dark eyes and strong hands.

* * *

_So what do you think of Herja's new power? It's going to make Herja a stronger character and give us plenty more Loki/Herja moments!_

_Please leave me a review...I love them like cake!_


	6. Thor Odinson, Birthday Boy

**A/N**: Hey everyone! Sorry for the slight delay in this chapter; I've been distracted by a difficult to write one-shot for another fandom (and that STILL isn't done!) but today I thought I'd better write this chapter! As fair warning, I thought I'd tell you that this story has gone quite far from where I had originally planned (in a good way!) so I know the end and I know what I need to write but between those things, I'm making it up as I go! So I hope it doesn't seem too slap-dash.

Anywoodle, HUGE, THOR-SIZED thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter:

**ktmt1120, The Yoshinator, Tiryn, morbidly-funny, hidansgirl1234, Fuchsia Grasshopper, xRDJ603, lostfeather1, MayFairy, DGfleetfox, Lornaa, SilverSuitedPierrot, slowslumber, Lexy Summers **and **Smiley-Zombie-Studio! **You guys are all types of awesome there are!

As you can probably tell from the title, this chapter's quite light-hearted and fun and, as it seems to be a re-occuring theme in my stories, Thor is drunk. Again. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Six – Thor Odinson, Birthday Boy**

It was later that week when Herja finally moved into her new chambers. A male servant carried what little luggage she had up to the fourth floor and she realised that this was the floor below Thor and Loki's rooms. Immediately, she was even more excited to be moving permanently to the palace; while her farewell with her family had been emotional as she knew she would not see them very regularly anymore as they were moving away themselves, she could not deny that her excitement was overwhelming her sadness. Besides, she had known Thor for so long, he was practically her brother.

The man opened the door to her chambers, brought her luggage inside and handed her the key before standing by the door and asking, "Is there anything else I can do for you, miss?"

Herja beamed. "No, that will be all. Thank you so much!"

The man bowed and exited, leaving Herja to examine her room alone.

The room was dark as the shutters were closed but she could still make out a large bed in the one corner, a wardrobe in the other and a large floor length mirror on the wall next to a bookcase with a few books already on the shelves. Herja smiled at the thoughtfulness of the servants who organised her chambers until she saw the titles and she rolled her eyes. They were all romance novels. Herja laughed and shook her head; she had never had time for such nonsense. While she was growing up, romance had been the last thing on her mind what with meeting Thor, dealing with becoming a valkyrie and helping her mother and step father look after their children. Actually, for the majority of her childhood, Herja couldn't read at all.

It had only been when Odin had invited her to visit the palace often that she had been tutored in reading, arithmetic and history. Frigga had been outraged at the injustice of poor children being unable to read and write and so she had begun teaching Herja herself until she had managed to find a tutor who would be able to do it. And so Frigga had begun her own project separate from her husband – although she had his blessing – and set up small centres across all of Asgard that ensured that all children could read and write by the time they came of age.

Herja pulled her clothes out of her bag and smiled at the memory, proud that she was the one who started such a drastic change. She had always liked Frigga and enjoyed talking to her whenever she had the chance. Herja felt much affection for Odin, although he had always shown her nothing but kindness but she found much less approachable and she was afraid of saying the wrong thing.

With her clothes hung up, Herja closed the wardrobes door (not without glaring at her skimpy dress she had to wear when she worked in Valhalla) and made her bed, ready to collapse in it when she got the chance. Resisting the soft covers, she turned back to the window and threw open the shutters.

She gasped as she saw the view she had and noticed, like Thor, she had a small balcony she could go out on. She did eagerly and marvelled at the palace grounds in the soft, warm evening. She closed her eyes contently as the breeze caressed her face.

"Ahhhh! Herja!"

She jumped at the shout and looked to her left to see Thor stood on his own balcony on the floor above her. He was waving madly and grinning.

"Observe how close our rooms are!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Herja laughed, unable to stop herself. "Yes, they are very close. So be warned, I will be able to hear if you bring a girl back to your room!"

Thor's booming laugh bounced off the walls and he said, "Ensure you are ready soon, friend! My feast will be starting imminently!"

"Very well. But do not assume that because it is your birthday, you can do or say whatever you like tonight." Herja warned playfully, knowing Thor's tendency to become ever louder and even more brutally honest when he was drunk.

Thor was mock-outraged. "I cannot? Then what is the purpose of a birthday?"

* * *

Odin stood slowly and everyone around him stopped talking and listened.

"First, I would like to extend my deepest thanks to all of you for attending this feast in honour of my son Thor. I remember the day he came into this world as though it was yesterday. To have my first child – my first son – in my arms...there is no other feeling like it."

Odin paused, as though he was composing himself. Herja watched Thor who was watching his father, an expression of embarrassment and joy on his face. Herja smiled at the look on her best friend's face and took a sip of her wine and adjusted the bust of her yellow dress, making sure it wasn't slipping down. She glanced to Thor's left where Loki was sat and she was surprised to see him looking a little tense and unsettled. She tried to make eye contact with him to flash him a smile but he didn't break his stare at Odin whose speech had continued.

"Now, all of these summers and winters later, I stand next to my son and I cannot believe how quickly the time has gone. I can recall so many times when I have had to chastise him for being too rash, too quick, too instinctive. I have seen him break hearts and have his heart broken. And we have all seen how he has trained and earned his hammer and his strength. And when I look at him now, I can truly see how much he has grown and become a man."

Odin raised his goblet. "To Thor!"

"Thor!" Everyone cried, raising their goblet with the All-Father and smiling at Thor who grinned back at all of them.

"Now...let the feast begin!"

At his call, serving men and women entered carrying platters of food and jugs of wine and mead and set them down on the long table. Next to Loki, Herja saw Volstagg immediately pounce on the joint of meat and laughed and Loki tried not to look disgusted. Directly opposite her, Thor was grinning and winking at Sif who sat next to Herja on the other side of the table, trying not to look flattered.

Herja was surprised when she first entered the room a little over an hour ago and found that the men and the women had been separated to different sides of the long banquet table and were thoughtfully sat opposite a friend or loved one. She had been further surprised when she discovered she was sitting across from Thor; she had thought that Thor would have requested that Sif sit across from him so her could torment her all night. And Herja was baffled as to why Sif was sat across from Loki; surely everyone knew by now that they did not get on particularly well?

"Herja!"

Herja started at Odin calling her name suddenly from his seat between Thor and his wife. She smiled.

"Yes, All-Father?"

"How goes your work?"

Herja swallowed her food politely before responding with a lie. "Wonderful, thank you. I am enjoying my duty."

"I am glad to hear it. You are gifted with an incredible ability and I am happy that you have found others like you."

Herja glanced at Loki before smiling again. "Yes. I have."

* * *

Two hours later, the party was in full swing. Odin was dancing with Frigga to the orchestral band he had hired for the night and so were most of the other couples. Surprisingly, it was the younger attendees of the party that sat at the side, still nibbling on the food, drinking and chatting.

Herja was sat on at a small table with Thor, Loki, Volstagg, Hogun and Sif who were mocking Fandral who was stood across the room, flirting unabashedly with one of the ladies. Remembering her own encountered with the kind but irritating Fandral, Herja pitied the woman although she didn't look too troubled. In fact, she seemed to be enjoying the attention wholeheartedly. Fandral noticed them all watching and winked in their direction.

"He is shameless." Sif said, shaking her head but still smiling. "How can a woman be taken in so easily?"

"I have no idea. I do not know what he says to them that makes them so..." Herja trailed off.

"Giddy?" Hogun offered.

"Yes, giddy." Herja nodded her thanks.

"Giddy goose." Thor said simply, almost to himself. Slowly, they all turned to him. He looked at them, his eyes unable to focus. "What?"

Herja snorted. "Thor, by the seem of it, you are very giddy yourself."

Thor laughed and hiccupped all at once. "And you are not giddy enough, Her...Her...your name is awfully hard to say."

They all laughed, even Loki who didn't seem his usual mischievous self today. As a way of reassurance and almost comfort, Herja decided that she wanted to be brave and risk being to closer to him even though he was sat opposite her. Unsure of how to do it, she decided to try to plan a way of her moving to a seat next to him without it looking suspicious or unnatural but she was distracted almost immediately by a merry Volstagg.

He began regaling them all with the truth about Fandral's adventures that he boasted so often about, to which Herja was listening intently when she nearly jumped as she felt a knee collide with hers under the table. Her gaze immediately darted towards Loki across the table who flushed and pulled his knee away. Herja's lips twitched into a slight smile and found his knee again with hers and rested her legs comfortably against his.

Loki's eyes widened at the contact and he glanced at her again to see her wink at him over her goblet. He cleared his throat to stop himself from grinning back and Herja turned her attention back to Volstagg and the others to make sure the others had not noticed their change in body language.

They hadn't.

* * *

"Thor?" Herja knocked again. "Thor? Thor are you in there?"

"Hurrrrr..." Was Thor's response from inside his chambers. Outside, she laughed, relived that she had finally got a response from him.

It was the morning after his birthday and Herja knew he would be in quite a state considering how much he had drunk last night but she had hoped that he'd at least be able to talk properly.

"Thor? Are you well? You said we were going to go jogging this morning and then you were going to give me a tour of the palace. Do you recall that?"

"Nurgh..."

Herja sniggered. "May I come in?"

"Uh huh." That was the closest Thor had come to words so far so Herja let herself in slowly, unsure about what she would see when she entered. When she saw him, she couldn't stop herself; she burst into loud and uncontrollable laughter. Thor's entire upper body had fallen out of bed so only his legs were up on his bed. His face was squashed into the stone floor and the sheet was only draped across his midriff.

"Thor...what..." Herja tried to stop her laughing so she could speak. "Thor...what happened?" She looked away to compose herself but when she looked back, she began laughing again. "Did you...did you _fall out of bed?_"

"The mighty Thor Odinson does not fall out of bed." Came his muffled response. At last, he pushed his face off the floor and set Herja off on another round of laughter when she saw the flagstone pattern was imprinted on his face. He laughed too but winced at the pain in his head. He stood shakily and clumsily and the sheet slipped to the floor.

Herja's amusement turned to horror. "THOR!" She covered her eyes. "Put some breeches on!"

Thor grumbled but obeyed, finding a clean pair on the table. "It is alright. I am decent."

Herja uncovered her eyes and wandered into the room, nearly tripping over the chair that was led sideways on the floor. She threw herself onto the messy bed and watched Thor pour out some water in nothing but his breeches. She titled her head as she studied him. Deep down, she had always known that Thor was handsome and she knew that most other women thought so. She also understood why he was so appealing to them; he had a naughty streak that never went too far, an incredibly strong and toned body and he had an air of arrogance that was just enough to be attractive.

But it was no good. Whenever she looked at him, she just saw that same cheeky boy she had met when she was thirteen; the one that told her she was _'alright for a girl'_ and that he _'only liked her because she was like the boys he knew'._ By that, he had meant that she was always willing to help him train, always willing to make fun of him and always willing to play in the mud. When she thought about it, not much had changed.

"I take it we are not going for a run and a tour today?" She asked, grinning as he drunk the water desperately. He glared.

"I do not think I can walk more than four steps without either falling over or being sick."

She opened her mouth to respond but before she could, she was distracted by cheers and clapping outside. She opened the shutters and Thor winced again. She looked down from the balcony to see a large street party outside full of children, poor and rich, and parents of all backgrounds mixing.

"How did we forget? It is the carnival today!"

"It is? Oh, yes, of course." Thor groaned. "I cannot go Herja. I do not think I would make it down the stairs."

Herja sniggered before gasping, having a wonderful idea. "Remain here!" She practically skipped out of the room, leaving a bemused Thor behind.

* * *

"Look at that one!" Thor bellowed, pointing at a particularly extravagant banner. "It has my face on!"

"Are you certain? It could be a pig's." Herja replied cuttingly, handing him some more bread.

"You wound me!" Thor cried dramatically, stuffing the bread into his mouth. "You know, this was an excellent idea, dear."

"I think so! Wine?"

There was a moment in which Thor knew that he shouldn't but he conceded quickly. "Why not?"

Herja sipped her own goblet and pulled the covers up higher, feeling a chill in the air. They were both tucked up in Thor's bed, Herja in Thor's shirt and her own scruffy breeches and Thor still just in his breeches, which they had turned to face the balcony, enabling them to watch the carnival without leaving the room. Herja had brought up the leftovers from last night's feast from the kitchens and Thor was happily munching away, his hangover slowly disappearing.

Suddenly, Herja heard the door open behind them.

"Thor, father has sent me to ask you why you are not at the carnival and..." Loki trailed off when he saw the scene before him.

Thor peered over the headboard and beamed. "Brother! How do you fair?"

"Well, thank you, brother." Loki's voice was tight and cold.

"Hello, Loki." Herja smiled at him.

"Hello, Herja." His greeting was short and forced. "Thor, what shall I tell father?"

Thor gave a huge shrug. "Inform him I am too unwell to attend. I am sure I will get away with it."

"I am sure you will." Loki said quietly before pausing and continuing, "Herja, have you had the opportunity to peruse those books on your shelf?"

Herja looked at him, confused. "You placed those there?"

"Yes. I thought they may be of some use to you."

"Oh." Herja was baffled but she brushed it aside. "Loki, why do you not stay with us – "

Before she could finish, Loki had left, slamming the door behind him. Hurt, Herja turned back to Thor who was completely unaffected by his brother's actions.

"Why did he leave so hurriedly?" She asked him, frowning. Thor waved her concern away.

"Oh, do not worry yourself with Loki. He is always in some mood or another."

Herja nodded but she couldn't shake off the feeling that she and Thor had done something to upset him.

* * *

Later that afternoon when Herja returned to her chambers to change into her skimpy dress for work, she found herself drawn to the bookshelf. She squinted at the titles: _Melting The Ice, Triangle, Magic Sparks _and _The Prince and the Angel._ She frowned. Why did Loki leave these here? Did he really think she would need them? If so, what for? Had she imagined that Loki understood her, that they had a connection? Surely if he felt that these books would be so important, he couldn't know her at all.

Confused and a little deflated, she picked up _The Prince and the Angel_ and opened it roughly in the middle, scanning the pages. She blinked. The words on the page didn't seem anything like a romance story. In fact, they didn't seem like a story at all. From what she read, this book was about...she pulled the paper cover off and, sure enough, a completely different cover was underneath.

_The Study, Practice and History of Magic._

Herja could have hit herself. Of course Loki would not have give these books to her openly! She had asked him not to tell anyone about it, after all. As she cursed her own stupidity, she noticed that there was a piece of parchment sticking out of the book about a third of the way through. She opened the book to the marked page and read the note, recognising Loki's elegant handwriting.

_History suggests this may be where your power stems from. I hope this makes you more comfortable with your powers. L._

Herja smiled at the thoughtfulness of his words and his research and began reading.

**_Chapter Four – Seidhr_**

_Seidhr is a very specific branch of magic closely associated with the Asgardian All-Father Odin and those he rules. Seidhr is most commonly practiced by women and has previously been linked to those with direct connections to Odin such as his relations, his advisors and his valkyrie though these facts are purely based on ancient literature and accounts._

_It is thought that centuries ago, valkyrie were gifted with magical ability as well as the ability to fly and this was thought to be the main reason for the then All-Father (Odin's grandfather) giving them such an important and challenging duty as guarding Valhalla from outside threats that aim to destroy the All-Father's collection of noble warriors. It is also rumoured that an elite group of valkyrie well practiced in Seidhr were entrusted with protecting and accompanying the Asgardian princes when in battle, earning them the name 'Guardians of the Princes'._

_Seidhr magic is mostly the ability to move objects with the mind and give off an 'aura of protection' (see paragraph seven) and some Seidhr practisers (Seidkona) claimed to have the ability to manipulate the minds of others._

* * *

Ahhh! So what did you think? More jealous Loki! More adorable, drunk, happy Thor! More magic!

Please leave me a review...I'd love to hear what you you think! :)


	7. Trolls, Angels and Brothers

A/N: Hey all! Sorry for leaving it a little longer than usual. Truth be told, I don't really have much of an excuse! Inspiration didn't hit so I sort of had to work this one out rather than letting it come naturally.

Anyway, HUGE thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter: **morbidly-funny, ktmt1120, The Yoshinator, MayFairy, Lexy Summers, Fuchsia Grasshopper, Kat7CA, lostfeather1, DGfleetfox, Angie007, xRDJ603, hidansgirl1234, Smiley-Zombie-Studio, Anon, Bakagirl101 **and **Tiryn**.

Thanks so much! All this support really does mean a lot and keeps me writing!

On that note, I hope you all enjoy this chapter too!

* * *

**Chapter Seven – Trolls, Angels and Brothers**

The day was bright and Herja hoped that this was a sign of things to come.

She had been working all day yesterday so she had not had the opportunity to speak with Loki regarding the books he had left in her room two days ago and, more importantly, the mood he was in with her. Herja could not erase the image of his face, so full of disappointment and anger, when entered Thor's chambers two days ago and she wanted to see his face now to check that it had changed, to check that he was still fond of her. She took the steps up the fifth floor of the palace and lingered outside Loki's door for a moment, her nerves jangling, before knocking twice and waiting patiently.

She heard the click of the handle twisting from the inside the room and a moment later, Loki's face appeared. He seemed surprised to see her.

"Herja." He looked her up and down and frowned slightly. "I was not expecting you. What is it you require of me?"

Herja was stung at his tone. It seemed that he was still upset with her. "Loki, may I come in? I have two things I wish to discuss with you."

He studied her shrewdly for a bit longer before stepping aside and letting her into his room. As soon as she entered, she realised he can't have been out of bed very long. His sheets were askew and the shutters were still shut across the windows. She hovered near his desk, unsure of where she should sit. He pulled his coat off the chair hurriedly and motioned for her to sit. It seemed that even when he was upset with her, Loki couldn't stop himself being a gentleman.

"Thank you." She sat gracefully, wincing slightly as one of her wings caught a little on the backrest. He stood in front of the bed, seemingly more comfortable standing. She looked up at him and wondered when he had become so tall.

"What is it you require of me?" He asked again, his voice forcibly cold and detached.

In that moment, Herja gave up on grace. She couldn't stand his indifference towards her and she was willing to do anything to make him comfortable with her again. Until now, she hadn't realised how big a part of her life he had become. She loved their looks across the table, the way they could both tease Thor mercilessly, the way her stomach felt when he walked into the room...

"Loki, what have I done?" Herja stood quickly, feeling like she needed to reduce the distance between them. She suddenly seized his wrists and shook them slightly. "Please tell me. I want to make it right."

Loki still frowned but he didn't take her hands off him. "You do not know?" He asked quietly.

Herja moved her hands from his wrists to his chest and gripped his dark shirt desperately. "No! I swear it! I would never do anything to wound you! Whatever sin I have committed in your eyes, please know it is unintentional."

Still he said nothing.

"Loki, please_..._I am sorry for what I have done. I cannot bear to see you so angry with me. Please..._please._"

"Herja..." Loki shook his head and laughed lightly. "I am not angry with you." She looked up at him, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You should not pay much heed to my moods." He smiled at her, displaying neat, white teeth.

"That is what Thor said." Herja said, still a little confused.

"Then, perhaps for once, my brother had spoken sense." Loki sighed. "Magic is a wonderful gift but it comes with some low moods that others do not understand."

"Oh." Herja didn't fully believe him; she knew what she saw. Loki had most definitely been hurt by something she had done but seen as he was stood in front of her telling her that he was not upset with her, she would take his word. She threw her arms around him and she felt him tense, surprised by the sudden contact, but soon she felt him hold her back, sliding his arms beneath her brilliant white wings and resting his head against hers.

Slowly and a little reluctantly, she pulled away and he said, "You spoke of two things you wished to address to me. What was the second?"

"Oh!" Herja exclaimed, her happiness restored. "I wanted to thank you for those books. I confess that I was awfully foolish and did not realise what they were at first. That is why I was so confused when you told me you had left them there."

Loki smiled and sat on the bed while Herja resumed her seat in his chair. "You found them illuminating?"

"Very." She responded firmly. "I feel much more knowledgeable about my own abilities now." She thought before announcing, "I am a Seidkona."

He nodded. "Yes you are. And the first in centuries. I am...willing to still aid you in developing your abilities if that is what you desire."

"It is!" She confirmed, a little excited. "I finally feel like I know myself! I have thought for so long that there something I was missing, something I had not discovered about myself but now...now I feel so...full!"

Loki laughed, unable to resist her infectious joy. "So...when would you like to start?"

Herja shrugged before saying, "Now?"

"Now? My, you are keen. Very well, I have no plans this morning. What would you like to learn first? Would you like to continue with moving objects or – "

"No!" Herja exclaimed, remembering her favourite section of the book Loki had given her. "I would like to learn how to create an Aura of Protection."

Loki nodded slowly. "That may be very challenging. I am concerned that you would find it a difficult element to start with."

Herja suddenly felt a little apprehensive. "What does it require me to do?"

Loki took a deep breath and began, "Well, an Aura of Protection creates a force field around yourself and another person. Once it is fully formed, the Aura will absorb any attempts at either yours or the person under your protection's life, though only for so long or until the attack becomes too strong, of course. The most challenging part of practising the Aura is that in order to create it, there must be a bond between yourself and the person...or if you become strong enough _persons..._and if the bond is not strong enough, the Aura will either never form or it will wither quickly."

"Right." Herja nodded, taking it all in. "But why does that create a problem for me practising it?"

"Well, in order for you to practise it, you must practise with someone you have a strong bond with. And unless you are willing to divulge to Thor the truth concerning your abilities then – "

"I have you."

"Sorry?"

"I have you. Can I not practise with you? Unless of course you would rather not me try with you...in case I injure you in some way?"

"No, no, no. I am not concerned about that. I am merely..." His eyes burned into hers. "You believe us to have a strong bond?"

"Of course!" Herja said, smiling. "Do you not?"

It seemed Loki had no response and stood, an odd expression of nerves and excitement on his face. "Shall we begin?"

Herja took a deep breath, hoping she wasn't about to make herself look foolish, and stood too. "Very well. What do I do?"

Loki recalled as much as he could on the subject and said, "Stand directly in front of me." He placed his hands on her hips and moved her into position. "Now, you have to imagine that we are in grave danger. Can you do that? Imagine that there is a threat to our lives."

Herja closed her eyes and imagined that she and Loki were trapped on another of the Nine Realms. But before she could create a threat of their lives, her mind couldn't help but wonder why it was just those two alone in the first place.

_Had we been sent there? Or were we taken? Or was it just a jaunt gone wrong? And if so, why was it only two of us on the jaunt? Were we going as friends? Lovers? Husband and wife?_

"Herja? Have you pictured it?"

"Nearly." She lied. _Focus, Herja. Now is not the time._ _Enough of that silly fantasising. A threat. Right._ _A troll? Yes, a troll! A troll charging towards us..._

"Now consider the bond..._our_ bond and focus on how much you want us to survive and how you want to ensure we remain unscathed."

_Loki is intriguing and he likes me. I do not want him to become injured. Loki is handsome and well built. I do not want him to become injured. Loki is understanding and a good friend. I do not want him to become injured. The idea of Loki being injured...killed...is awful. Painful. Heart-breaking. I have to protect him, have make sure we live..._

A sudden heat began spreading through her body, making her feel powerful, strong, beautiful. Even through the darkness of her closed eyes, she saw a golden glow. Opening her eyes, she saw Loki was looking incredulous as the Aura covered both of them, making them glow gold. Herja couldn't stop herself noticing how ethereal Loki looked, so smooth and striking.

"I did it!" She cried as the glow faded away.

"You did." Loki was still incredulous. "I did not think that you would be able to do it so quickly. Normally, bonds have to be exceedingly strong in order to create such a successful first attempt..."

"Well maybe ours is." Herja replied, biting her lip.

Loki flushed and cleared his throat. "Perhaps we should...try that again. It will have to be quicker if you use it during a battle situation."

"Right. Yes, of course."

Herja took up her position in front of Loki and realised that last time, Loki didn't have his arm around her waist. She didn't comment on it, she just placed her hand on his chest and closed her eyes, trying to push Loki's handsome face out of her mind and picture a troll instead.

* * *

That evening, Herja arrived a little late at work. Her lesson with Loki had taken up most of the day, meaning she was behind in preparing to go to Valhalla. But while she may have arrived late, for the first time she arrived happy. Spending time with Loki was becoming more and more enjoyable and now she knew that any bad feeling between them had been dissolved, Herja was the happiest she had been in a long time.

When she entered the Servers' Hall, the smaller room adjacent the Valhalla Hall, the atmosphere was buzzing and all of the other valkyrie were gossiping excitedly as Colwen tried to calm them all down.

"Ladies! Ladies please!"

"What is happening?" Herja asked Polina, one of the non-valkyrie serving girls who she had become friends with.

"I am not sure." Polina replied, filling an empty jug of mead. "But there is rumour that Brunnhilde has returned."

Herja's stomach dropped. Brunnhilde was here? Her instinct was to go and find her immediately and try anything to convince her that she could become an Angel of War. The problem was she did not want anyone else to know that she wanted to speak with her. She knew that many of the valkyrie would tease her for thinking something so ridiculous, especially Colwen.

"That is enough of this nonsense!" Colwen cried, standing up on the table. "Whatever you have heard, it is untrue! Now please...carry on with your duties."

The valkyrie all grumbled but obeyed and began seizing the jugs of mead which Polina was still hurriedly filling. As an ordinary girl, she was not permitted to enter the hall of Valhalla itself and had to remain in the Serving Hall. Most of the valkyrie did not pay much heed to the serving girls but Herja had befriended Polina early on in her job. She related to Polina far more than she related to the other valkyrie as most of them were daughters of friends of Odin while the serving girls were all from 'the slums' as Colwen had so beautifully put it.

Herja smiled and Polina who rolled her eyes in the direction of Colwen and the two of them laughed quietly, not wanting to be noticed.

* * *

An hour later, Herja was in the very centre of Valhalla Hall, in the midst of the men who were all eating, drinking and laughing loudly. For once, Herja didn't mind so much. Her mind was still filled with the memories of her lesson with Loki. The way he spoke kindly to her, how patient he was, how his hands were always so gentle on her hips...

SMACK.

"Woman! Did you not hear us? More mead!"

Herja wheeled around to see one of the men giving her a dirty-toothed grin. Suddenly, all she could think about was how different her abilities were to her job. Just that morning, she had been practising magic which she had learnt from a _prince_ and now she was reduced to _this_. A smack on her backside by a man who spent all of his days drinking, eating and harassing the women who spent all of their time serving him.

"I am so sorry. Did you want more mead, sir?" Herja asked, sickly-sweet.

"Of course! Pour it woman! I am famished!"

After glancing around to check no one was looking, Herja slammed the jug down on the table next to him, seized the front of his tunic and pulled him towards her, using her foot on the bench as leverage. The man's eyes widened in shock.

"Woman?" Herja hissed. "_Woman?_ I have been serving you for years and you still do not know my name?"

"Do you know mine?" The man choked bravely.

"I do not need to! Do you know why?" The man shook his head as best as he could. "Because I do not have to ask you for anything. And I do not need to call you because I know where you will be. Always here, always sat down, always drinking, always eating, always shouting, always leering. So why would I need to know _your_ name? Why would I need to seek _you_ out?" She gave him one last glare before releasing his shirt and he gulped in air greedily, his face almost purple. "And until you learn my name, you will have no mead in your tankard."

She poured the remains of her jug onto the man's lap, feeling an odd satisfaction as he squirmed uncomfortably. She turned on her heel and marched back to the Serving Hall to fill her jug again, feeling empowered. The only person still filling the jugs was Polina and she shot Herja a rather mischievous smile.

"Hello, Herja."

"Hello, Polina. Are you well?"

"I am thank you. But never mind that, mother said she saw you coming out of Prince Loki's chambers this afternoon!"

Herja couldn't help herself. She laughed and shook her head. "That is not how it sounds, Polina. I shall tell you about it once I am finished working. Do we have more mead?"

"We have more in the store room." Polina said over her shoulder as she made to take the steps down into the basement. "I shall fetch you some. I shan't be a moment."

Herja waited patiently and she had only just begun tapping her nails on the wooden table when she heard the creak of a door. She turned around and said, "My, Polina that was quick – "

She stopped speaking immediately when she saw that it was not Polina who entered the room.

"Do you know who I am?" The woman said, fixing her with a piercing grey stare.

Herja decided that this was not the time for nonchalance. "Yes. You are Brunnhilde, leader of the Angels of War."

Brunnhilde nodded, her dark hair wild. "You are correct." She paused and crossed her muscular arms over her chest and began walking slowing around the deserted Servers' Hall. "I saw you talking to that man."

Herja suddenly felt like her stomach had dropped out of her body. "Oh, forgive me, I – "

"Do you regret what you did?" Brunnhilde cut across her smoothly. Her voice was deep but not masculine. "Be honest, Herja."

Herja started at the use of her name and thought about the question, eventually deciding that she should be honest. "No. I do not."

Brunnhilde studied the young woman and walked closer to her, as though she was giving her an inspection. "Good. Valkyrie should not doubt themselves."

Herja was surprised. She had thought that she was about to receive a scolding from the most prestigious valkyrie there had ever been. But instead, she had been given a congratulations and a piece of advice. But it seemed Brunnhilde was not finished.

"I do not see in you what I see in the other valkyrie who work here. There is something else within you, something that yearns for more." Herja didn't know what to say, so she just nodded. "How do you fair with a weapon, Herja?"

"I am fair." She answered, deciding that she should be truthful. "But I think my strengths lie in areas other than hand to hand combat."

Brunnhilde studied her again. "Are you willing to train? To become stronger than before?" Herja nodded quickly. "Then do. You are a strong woman Herja, but I need that strength to be physical. Unless you are strong and quick, I cannot use you."

"Of course. But, as I said, I think my strengths may be better focussed on a more magical ability – "

"Here you are, Herja – oh!" Polina had returned from the cellar, rolling a large barrel of mead and stopping when she saw Brunnhilde. "I am so sorry to interrupt. Shall I leave...?"

"No, no. No need." Brunnhilde turned to leave. "Think about it Herja. If you are stronger, we can talk again."

* * *

By the time she returned to her chambers late that night, Herja had gone past being tired. She was too excited to even consider lying down so she paced next to her bed until she decided that she couldn't wait anymore, pulled the door open and raced up another flight of stairs to the fifth floor and half ran – half tip toed along the corridor until she reached the door she wanted. She knocked and waited before knocking again, louder.

The door was pulled open quickly.

"Herja? Why are you here? At this hour?"

"I am sorry to wake you but I must tell you something and ask a favour of you. I promise it will not take long!"

Thor groaned but stepped aside, letting her into his chambers and glancing down the corridor to check no one had seen them before closing the door behind them. Thor didn't notice that his brother's chamber door was slightly ajar and that, if he had looked carefully, he could have seen a pair of eyes glistening with envy in the shadows.

* * *

_Ahhh, Loki. You and your mad jealousy. We all love it!_

_So what did you think? Please leave me a review...they're like a ray of sunshine cutting through this dreary British summer I'm currently residing in! _

_Thanks! :)_


	8. Two Lessons

A/N: Hello everyone! Well this chapter has been immense fun to write I must say! This is one of the most action packed chapters I've written so far and I hope you all enjoy Herja's _hectic_ two days!

As always, thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter: **CreggaFoeseeker, Fuchsia Grasshopper, xRDJ603, Lexy Summers, Lornaa, DGfleetfox, The Yoshinator, lostfeather1, morbidly-funny, SoraLearnedToFly, ResoluteShadow, Kaykara, MayFairy **and **a lovely guest reviewer!**

Thanks so much you guys!

* * *

**Chapter Eight – Two Lessons**

The next few weeks in the palace were hectic.

Herja was working all day most days and she barely had time to speak to either Thor or Loki let alone arrange a convenient day and time for her lessons in magic and combat. Just over a month after speaking with Brunnhilde, she finally had the chance to corner Thor and get him to promise he would give her first lesson in combat the next day. As soon as it had been decided, Herja felt a bubble of excitement grow in her stomach; this felt like she had taken another step toward her goal and she couldn't wait until she could see herself becoming stronger, quicker and, of course, more magical.

Speaking of magic, as she made her way out of the palace and headed towards the bridge that led to the point where she could fly to Valhalla, she noticed Loki wandering towards her. He looked troubled and far too hot on this sunny day in all that black leather. However, he cheered a little when he saw her.

"Hello, Loki." She beamed, holding her hand above her eyes to stop her squinting in the sun.

"Hello. Are you on your way to work?" He asked, stopping in front of her.

"I am." She tried, and failed, to sound enthusiastic about it. "What are your plans for this day?"

He shrugged. "I believe Thor requires me to aid him with some of his training. And then, rather unfortunately, we have a meeting with my father. It seems he is set on discussing Thor's lack of a _'solid female'_."

At this, Herja laughed and Loki's face broke into a grin. "Well, I envy none of you for that. Mostly, I do not envy the poor woman Thor is to be thrust upon. Let us just hope that she is either too dizzy to mind Thor's nonsense, or too feisty to let it slide. I confess that while the first option may be most peaceful, I am longing to see the latter!"

"Quite." Loki grinned again before becoming very serious rather suddenly. "Let us hope that while the woman chosen makes Thor happy, she remembers to keep some happiness for herself."

Herja didn't reply for a moment; she merely thought that was an odd thing for Loki to say. But she soon shook herself and remembered her true purpose in being so joyous to see him. "Loki, are you perhaps available to teach me more this week? I have several days off from tomorrow – at last – and I would like to make the most of them."

He seemed surprised but nodded. "Of course. Though I am afraid it will have to be tomorrow...father has a very busy week laid out for us. We have relations visiting from Southern Asgard and he has arranged so many feasts I think I will have difficulty moving by then end of the week."

Herja laughed again and nodded. "Yes, tomorrow is wonderful. Thank you, Loki. For teaching me, I mean. It is very generous."

Loki seemed awkwardly pleased. "It is nothing, I assure you. Will you come to my chambers after breakfast tomorrow? That should give us plenty of time for you to practise."

She nodded once more before reluctantly bidding him farewell and continuing on across the stone bridge which eventually widened out to a large, low walled circle.

Directly across from her, there were two steps embedded in the wall. Herja took the first one and stood atop the wall, looking down on the seemingly never ending abyss beneath; all she could see was mist that the sun could never penetrate, and then beyond that...she didn't know. And she was sure she didn't want to. She took the second step and she was precariously balanced on the edge on the stone, her toes feeling nothing but light air. She remembered the first time she did this. She had been petrified of falling until Thor had reminded her that even if she did, she had wings.

Herja smiled at the memory and stepped off the wall. Her wings caught the air and carried her across the abyss and down into the solid courtyard of Valhalla.

* * *

The next day, Herja woke with a smile on her face.

Not only did she have over a week away from her own personal hell – or, as some people called it, Valhalla – she also had the opportunity to spend the day with her two favourite people in the palace. She dressed hurriedly, pulling on a simple blue dress with a low back to allow for her great white wings and rushed down to breakfast.

Breakfast in the palace had been something Herja had always found enjoyable since she arrived. While most nights, unless the All-Father had organised a feast, people in the palace ate their dinner wherever and with whomever they chose, breakfast was always eaten together. However, it wasn't the stuffy sit-down dinner-like meal that Herja had been forced to become accustom to. Instead, there was a long table filled with fruit, pastries, eggs, meat and all other foods and drinks one could desire for breakfast and you could just help yourself to whatever you wanted. Herja much preferred this idea; it was much less informal and one could eat with whoever they wanted to.

Most mornings, Herja was too late to see Loki (who, she learnt when she arrived, had always been an early riser) and too early to see Thor (who, naturally, was a late riser). So she usually ate with the maids who all gathered in the corner of the room, not wanting to stray into the uncomfortable territory of the lords and ladies. While Herja was regularly invited to eat at the table that seated several of her fellow valkyrie, she did not eat with them often. While they were always kind to her, Herja did not feel much affinity with them. They were all the daughters of royals or lords and had grown up in this environment. Herja found she had much more to say to the maids and serving girls as they all had similar poor backgrounds. Besides, Herja had realised a while ago that the only difference between what the serving girls did and what she did was that she did it with wings on her back and a much smaller uniform.

Herja filled her plate with fruit and pancakes before sitting next to Polina and immediately joining in the conversation they were having about one of the lords who had been bedding one of the serving girls.

"It ain't right." The older house maid said, shaking her head. "She should've kept her 'ead. It doesn't do good to get ideas above your station."

There was a murmur of agreement from some of the other girls while the others all looked a little disappointed.

"You cannot place all of the blame on her!" Polina exclaimed, outraged. "She was flattered that he noticed at her. And who is to say that he did not love her?"

The older house maid snorted. "Oh, my dear! That will never happen. I do not care what they all say...there's a huge difference between us and them. And the likes of us do not match the tastes of them. Not in the long-term, any road."

Polina sighed, exasperated. "You truly believe that one of us, a serving girl, could not attract the attention of a lord or a prince? And keep it?"

Herja had stopped eating was listening, intrigued. This was another reason she loved spending time with the serving girls, they were so much more open about things than the royals were. And now, she was interested to hear what they all thought of a serving girl having a relationship with someone _'above her station'_. After all, wasn't that what she was doing? Her relationships may not be romantic (not _yet_ a little voice piped up in her head) but she had two firm friendships with both Asgardian princes.

"You do not believe that we could find love outside of our class?" Polina asked the older house maid again, impatient for an answer.

The woman swallowed her water and gave Polina a firm look. "No. I do not."

On that note, Herja decided that it was time to go. She had practically inhaled her breakfast and she wanted to leave before she could hear any more grim opinions from the house maids. She stood and asked to the assembled women,

"Has Loki come for his breakfast yet?"

The house maid raised an eyebrow. "That's _Prince Loki_ to you. And yes, he has. Always here early, he is. He's an odd one make no mistake. He's not as sociable to Prince Thor. And do you know what? I think that – "

"Good day, ladies." Herja said, rolling her eyes and wandering away. That house maid was always full of ludicrous theories about people who lived in the castle and, while some mornings Herja and Polina would be greatly amused by her nonsense, she was too excited to be bogged down in gloom.

Five flights of stairs later, Herja was outside Loki's room and was suddenly acutely aware of the time. She had promised Thor that she would meet him in the training area at midday so they could have their first lesson together and then have lunch. Keeping this in mind, she knocked on Loki's door and smiled when he answered quickly.

"Hello." She greeted, stepping inside and resisting the urge to slip her sandals off and make herself comfortable. Sometimes, she forgot that she was no longer at her small home with her family and that she now lived in a palace where there were certain rules and expectations.

Loki closed the door behind them and gestured for her to sit and she perched on the bed which had been made neatly.

"What would you like to start with today?" Loki asked, lingering by his desk where he had laid out several books of relevance. "Would you like to continue practising the Aura of Protection?"

"I think I would." Herja confirmed. "But, before I forget, I must say that I do not know how much time I will have today. I have risen a little later than I thought and I have an appointment I must keep with Thor at midday – "

"I'm sorry?" Loki cut across her, his eyes narrow.

Herja suddenly felt like telling him of her other plans was a mistake but there was nothing she could do about that now. "I have plans with Thor. I did not want to have this clash with that but you stated that it must be today that we have another lesson."

"So it is my fault?" He asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"No." Herja said, confused as to why he was making such a big issue of this. "It is not anyone's fault. In fact, I do not even think there is a fault! There is no problem. We have time here before I have to meet Thor."

"Oh, do we?" Loki shook his head before demanding, "Why do you have to see Thor?"

Suddenly, Herja realised that there was no use trying to reason with him; something had evidently hit a nerve and he wasn't going let it go. And be damned if Herja was going to let it go either. "Why is it any of your business why I have to see him?" She replied sharply, taking offence at his tone. "I thought I was a free person to do as I pleased in my own time."

"Are you keeping a secret from me?" Loki demanded again.

Herja couldn't follow his train of thought. Why was he suddenly so paranoid about her seeing Thor? Had he forgotten that Thor was her best friend? "No, I have no secrets from you. The only secret I own is the one you already know. But I do not see any reason why I should tell you when you are being so..._possessive_!"

This seemed to bring Loki back to his senses. "Herja, I – "

"No!" She stood back up and pulled open the door. "Do not try and justify your behaviour. I do not want to hear any apology you have." She strode out of his chambers and slammed the door behind her, angry and upset all at once; angry at him for behaving so oddly and angry at herself for being so upset by his actions.

* * *

After changing into a loose shirt, breeches and boots, Herja arrived early at the training ground but that apparently didn't matter as Thor was there anyway, practicing with a sword.

"That is not your usual weapon of choice." Herja commented, ducking under the fence so she could join him.

"Oh! Hello, Herja. Yes, father has advised that I practise with another weapon in case I mislay my hammer during battle. Unlikely but...I suppose he does have merit in his thoughts." He shot her a grin. "Besides, practising with my hammer is too easy. I am just too good with it...I am unbeatable!"

Herja rolled her eyes but still smiled. She was glad to be back with Thor; who was so easy to understand, who was always happy and _always_ said what he thought outright. There was no room for confusion here. As she watched Thor trot over to the weapons rack and wink at the ladies who were passing, Herja found herself wondering how on earth he and Loki were related.

"Here." He handed her a short sword. "It is light and quick. It should prove to be an adequate sword to begin practising with."

For the first hour, he showed her how to hold it properly, how to wield it without cutting yourself and how to block hits from opponents. Then he donned his armour and stood in front of her.

"Now..." He began, checking his chest plate was secure. "Hit me." Noticing her surprised and confused expression, he expanded. "You need to become accustom to hitting with the sword. So...hit me."

Herja's immediate thought was that she didn't want to. Thor was her best friend and she had no desire to hit him. But then, when she thought about it...Loki was Thor's brother and if Thor hadn't been so insistent on her getting to know his friends and his family, they may never have properly spoke to each other. And if they had never spoke to each other, they would not have had that argument.

Suddenly she felt like she might be able to hit Thor.

And then, she realised, if Thor hadn't been snoring on that night she shared a room with him, she may never have consulted Loki on her powers. It was Thor's snoring that had caused all this!

So she hit him.

* * *

"Thor! My boy, you are looking a little sore! Are you quite well?"

"I am fine, father. Just a bit..._bruised._" Thor shot a glare at Herja who was standing next to the eldest Odinson as innocently as she could, a sweet smile on her face. Odin saw her then and beamed.

"Herja, you are looking wonderful this evening."

She curtseyed, hoping that was the done thing. "Thank you, All-Father. I am so honoured you invited me."

Odin waved her thanks away. "Oh, nonsense, dear girl. You are almost family to us now."

Herja nodded her thanks and made her way into the Occasion Hall behind Thor, wondering if that _'almost'_ was a little ominous or if she was just over-reacting. Shaking it off, she quickened her steps so she was level with Thor and linked her arm through his. He still glared but he didn't push her off.

"Oh, Thor!" She cried as they approached the banqueting table. "Are you _still_ sulking about this afternoon? Honestly! You _told_ me to hit you!"

"I did not recall telling you to _beat_ me." He growled, taking his seat next to the head to the table where Odin would sit when he finished greeting those coming in. Herja took her seat next to him, smiling at an advisor she did not know on the other side of her.

"You are so dramatic!" She rolled her eyes and realised that the only way to get him back on side was by distracting him. "I see Lady Sif is in attendance this evening. Are you still pursuing her?"

Thor thought this over before replying. "In truth, I am unsure. I do very much enjoy her company and we often train together but I suspect that we will never be more than friends." He gave her another boyish grin, his mood forgotten. "I think I am too much for her to handle."

Herja snorted. "I think _she _is too much for _you_ to handle."

"Hear, hear!" A female voice said and Herja looked up to see Frigga sitting opposite her, smiling. "You look lovely tonight, Herja. Purple suits you, my dear."

Herja blushed. "Thank you, ma'am."

"Loki!" Thor cried, watching his younger brother finally come through the doors and walk towards them. "I was beginning to think you had managed to escape this evening's gathering."

"No such luck." Loki muttered, sitting opposite Thor and risking a glance at Herja who felt her anger at him subside a little when she saw him again. She tore her eyes away from him and told herself not to be so easily won over. It would take more than puppy eyes to dissolve her anger completely. She cleared her throat and took a sip of her wine, feeling Loki's eyes still on her.

This was going to be an awkward night.

* * *

"I thank you all for attending this little soiree. It is always such a wonderful experience when I have all of my beloved family and close friends in one room. This coming week will be a momentous time in which we can all enjoy each other's company and this banquet marks the beginning; the beginning of a week together and the beginning of a new age of collaboration between north and south."

Odin raised his goblet.

"So I now toast...to family and friends! May they never be parted!"

Everyone raised their own goblets. _"To family and friends!"_

Odin sat back down and everyone began talking again, waiting for dessert to be brought in. Satisfied that everyone was happy and full, Odin said to his eldest son,

"Thor, there is a task that I require of you. Once dessert is over, I want you to socialise with our visitors from the south. Make sure you compliment all of the ladies and shake hands with all of the men." Odin swallowed his wine. "And I am sure it would not hurt to divulge that you are seeking a wife soon."

Thor spluttered. "Am I seeking a wife?"

"You should be." Odin said firmly but with a slight smile.

"Do you want me to accompany him, father?" During the meal, Loki had been steadily becoming more talkative and his previous bad mood had begun to disappear, making Herja even angrier at him. Apparently, he thought time, a short amount too, would fix everything. Herja scoffed inwardly. How wrong he was.

"No. Your presence will not be necessary, Loki. I only want Thor to do this. You may retire once you have finished eating."

And just like that, Loki's improving mood fell even further than before. His only response was, "Yes, father." But Herja could see that he was devastated by his father's response. His gaze turned downward and his shoulders slumped a little and Odin and Thor talked raucously, oblivious to Loki's pain. That was the problem with them, Herja realised. Odin wasn't a cruel man, not really; he was just oblivious to the difference in his treatment of Thor to Loki. And Thor himself...Herja knew that in his world, everyone loved each other and everyone got on well. He was too naive, too sweet to really notice anything.

Herja's gaze slid from Odin and Thor to Frigga who was the only one who really noticed how Loki had changed so suddenly. She watched as Frigga placed a hand on his forearm and stroked it gently, trying to console him. The doors swung open and the servers came in again with dessert. As the huge glass was placed in front her, Herja caught sight of cream, sauce, sugar and cherries and began to feel a little nauseated.

"I am not in the humour for dessert." Loki said, apparently feeling similarly sick at the sight of his dessert. "I think I will retire now. Excuse me."

"Loki, are you – " Frigga began to call after her youngest son but he gave her no response.

"Calm, my love. Do not fuss over him. He is probably tired." Odin said before turning back to his conversation with Thor who was making eyes with one of the ladies further down the table. Herja glanced at Frigga and found that she was also looking at her. In that moment, they shared a mutual feeling of worry and Herja realised that, whatever had happened between her and Loki earlier that day, that didn't matter now. All that mattered now is that she find Loki and try to remove that expression of anguish from his face.

"Excuse me." Herja said to them all before rushing off across the hall as quickly as she could without running and causing suspicion. She rushed up the stairs that led from the hall and found herself in a corridor she had never been in. She cursed, thinking she had lost him, before she heard footsteps going up the set of cramped spiral stairs to her left. She followed the noise quickly, her heeled feet moving faster than she could manage. Just when she had caught sight of his dark figure, she called,

"Loki, wait! Loki! I will not stop until you speak with me!"

He slowed and eventually stopped at the top of the stairs. As she got closer to him, she was horrified to see that there were unshed tears glistening in his eyes.

"Loki, I – ah!" Just when she had nearly reached the top, her right shoe twisted and the strap snapped and she began to fall. She winced, preparing for the stone step to strike her ribs but it never came. Instead, all she felt was two arms hold her around her waist. When she opened her eyes, all she saw a black and green leather torso and she righted herself shakily. "Thank you."

"Are you well?" He asked, concerned, moving his hands from her waist to her shoulders so he could study her face to make sure she was alright.

"Yes, I am well." She nodded before sitting down on the top step and fiddling with her broken shoe. Unable to reach the strap properly, Loki sat down on the step next to her and took her foot into his lap.

"Allow me to fix this."

Herja tried not to shiver with pleasure as his fingers danced over the delicate skin on her foot and toyed with the broken strap. As he was busy, Herja took the opportunity to try and talk to him about what had just happened over dinner.

"He does not mean to exclude you." She said softly.

His grip suddenly tightened on her foot but as soon as he realised what he was doing, he loosened it again. "Please...let us not talk about my father."

"You cannot just hide your feelings!"

"Why not? That is what he expects of me."

"He does not aim to hurt you." She reasoned. "It is just that he and Thor – "

"Are much closer. Yes, I know." Loki's jaw clenched tight.

"No." She placed her hand on his cheek and he started in surprise. "It is just that he is the first born. When Thor is married and settled, then you will the same attention he has now. Trust me."

"When Thor is married?" He repeated, his voice hollow. He gave a grim laugh. "Why is it that Thor always has everything I want?"

Herja knew this was her moment, this was the chance she hadn't known she had been waiting for. "He does not have everything." She murmured and stroked his cheek before beginning to lean in slowly.

It seemed Loki knew what was happening and, to her relief, he did not prevent it. In fact, he wound his right hand into her blonde hair and pulled her closer until their lips were less than a centimetre apart. Their breaths mingled and fogged the air between them and Herja took one last look into his green eyes before closing the gap and brushing her lips over his.

His hand wound further into her hair and he pushed harder against her lips. A soft whimper escaped her mouth as he deepened the kiss and her arms wrapped around his neck, holding onto him like he was the only thing that was stopping her falling into an abyss.

"Loki? Herja? Are you well?" Frigga's voice echoed up the spiral stairs and they both jumped, pulling apart quickly. When she heard the sound of Frigga's footsteps on the stairs, Herja stood up and said,

"I should go. Goodnight, Loki."

* * *

_Gasp! They kissed! At last!_

_So what did you all think of the kiss/jealous Loki/adorable Frigga and oblivious Odin and Thor? _

_Tell me in a review! I do so love those bad boys ;)_


	9. Risks Taken and Chances Lost

A/N: Hello all! So this chapter's been a bit tricky to write as it's one that's sort of caught between the action-y chapters but there plenty of Loki/Herja just the same!

As ever a HUGE thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter: **Epoch95, Charismilena, K9Train, Adrigil, Kat7CA, The Yoshinator, DGfleetfox, Lexy Summers, doctor-takemewithyou, lostfeather1, morbidly-funny, xRDJ603, AngeloftheShining, Lornaa, Kaykara, SoraLearnedToFly, Fuchsia Grasshopper, Guest, MayFairy, Ginebra, Barubaru, ktmt1120, Tiryn, Guest, Autobot traitor **and **FallenStar92. **

Thanks so much you guys!

* * *

Chapter Nine – Risks Taken and Chances Lost

_A year later_

Herja was beginning to loathe the stairs in the palace. She was forever going up and down them to go to her room, Thor's, Loki's. It was becoming very tiresome. When she finally reached the landing on the fifth floor, she took a deep breath, filling her lungs and wandered along to Thor's room, rapping on the door impatiently. When there was no answer, she called:

"Thor? THOR? Are you in there? I am presuming you must be as I have searched for you all over the palace and every person I have spoken to has directed me back to your chambers. THOR? Are you listening?"

"I am." Came a muffled voice inside. "Come in, Herja."

Herja burst into her best friend's chambers with a scowl on her face and saw Thor lead on his stomach in bed, his face buried in the pillows.

"What are you doing still in bed? You promised me that we would train today!"

He rolled over, groaning. "I am sorry, Herja. Truly...but father has had me sent me across most of the Nine Realms of late. And I am weary."

Herja sighed again, she wanted to be angry at Thor but she knew it wasn't really his fault. Odin had been hell bent on making peace with all of the Nine Realms and he was sure that Thor should be the one to do it.

"I understand, Thor. I know you have commitments. I...should not be angry with you. I apologise."

Thor shook his head and pulled her into a hug. "Do not apologise. I made a promise to you and I intend to keep it. Just...perhaps not at this time."

She nodded. "Very well. Will you be at dinner later?"

"If I have recovered." He smiled and released her. She beamed back, glad to have her bad mood dispelled.

"Then I shall bother you no further." She hugged him again quickly before she left him alone to rest. As she made to go back down the dreaded stairs to her room, she decided to call upon Loki quickly. She knocked on the door and she heard him call for her to enter.

"Hello." She said, smiling at the youngest Odinson.

"Oh! Hello Herja. Apologises, I was not expecting you until this evening." Loki was sat at his desk which was littered with books and parchment. Herja wanted nothing more than to join him in searching through them for whatever he was looking for, then they could sit together and he would thank her for helping and then maybe they would become closer and – "Herja? Are you well?"

"I am thank you!" Herja said a little too quickly and a little too high pitched. "I am just here to tell you that I will be coming straight from Valhalla this evening so I may be a little late."

Loki gave her another smile. "That is fine."

"Well then...I shall see you tonight." With that Herja backed out of the room, closing the door with a snap behind her.

On her way down the stairs, Herja couldn't help but replay her conversation with Loki and cringe at her daydreaming. It did not do to fantasise about a man while you were talking to him! But it had been like this since their kiss nearly a year ago. After about a month of waiting for Loki to talk to her about it, Herja had realised that he was never going to and so, in turn, she felt like she could not either. In Herja's opinion, that kiss should have signified a dramatic change in their relationship but instead all it did was make things awkward. Thankfully, their lessons continued and Herja had finally perfected the Aura of Protection. So now, Loki was beginning to teach her about the other elements of her magic; the ability to move objects and the remote possibility that she could somehow read and control minds. And they were stuck in this pretence that they were just good friends and always acted cheerily to each other, even though she knew that was not the case at all.

After quickly changing, Herja exited the palace headed straight to work, her heart heavy.

* * *

After a usual dull and achingly busy shift, Herja rushed back into the palace, knowing she was already late for her lesson with Loki. Despite her earlier conversation with Loki, she had hoped to leave a little earlier than usual in order to change into something more practical but she knew she had to disregard that plan now.

Rushing up the stairs, Herja nearly collided with one of the house maids but she side stepped her just in time and began fiddling with her hair. Really what she wanted to do was to take it out of its heavy ponytail and let her hair flow free down her back but, knowing that it wasn't the done thing for women, she tied it up in a messy bun to keep it from getting in the way.

Finally reaching the fifth floor, she knocked on Loki's door and he opened it immediately and she entered, flashing him a smile. She placed her small bag on the bed as usual and turned to him but before she could speak, he cut across her.

"Why are you wearing that?"

Loki's eyes had suddenly become very dark and his jaw had tightened considerably. She gave him a confused look.

"I told you I was coming directly from work, did I not?"

This seemed to make Loki even tenser. "This is what you wear to work?"

"Yes. Have you not noticed before? Or have you simply forgotten?"

"I would be able to recall if I had seen you in that before."

His tone was mixed; Herja thought he sounded like he was caught between anger and excitement but she couldn't be sure. "Oh." Was all she could think of to say. "Is...this a problem? Because if you really want me to, I can retire to my chambers and change into something else."

"No." Loki shook himself. "No...it is not a problem I am just..." He trailed off and couldn't stop himself eyeing her again. "Dumbfounded as to why my father thinks these uniforms are suitable."

"Oh." She said again. "Well I do not think it was him who so decreed that we would wear this. I believe valkyrie have been wearing this for centuries. Besides, this uniform is nothing compared to the outrageous behaviour of some of the men there what with all of their hollering and backside smacking..." She stopped then, realising it was fast becoming a rant. When she glanced up at him again, she didn't know whether she should be alarmed or amused by his concern. He still studied her and she immediately felt like she should say again, "I honestly can change into another, _longer_ dress if you so wish."

"No." He said again, snapping out of it. "No need. Let us..." He cleared his throat loudly and Herja quickly conceal a smile, flattered that he found her so distracting. "Let us carry on with the lesson." He flicked through one of the books on the desk. "Would you like to continue practising moving objects?"

"Yes please. That would be wonderful." Herja responded, straight faced again. She stood and asked, "Where do you want me? The bed?"

There was a pause in which Loki whipped around, blushing wildly. "I'm sorry?"

"Where would you like me to stand? By the bed?" Herja repeated, a little more clearly this time.

"Oh! Ah...yes. I think so."

"Very well."

An hour later, Herja hadn't moved anything.

"This is not like you, Herja." Loki said from behind her. He was close. _Very_ close. "You have normally moved something by now."

"Yes. I know." Herja replied through gritted teeth. She was tired of trying to move the book from one side of the desk to the other and it was taking so much effort her head was beginning to hurt. It didn't help that Loki insisted on standing so close to her and putting his hands on her hips every time she began to concentrate. He said it was to 'steady her'.

"Try again. Just concentrate. Imagine it moving. Once that image is clear, open your eyes."

She nodded and closed her eyes again. She pictured the book hovering in the air...and she realised that this could finally be it, she could actually do it this time...that was until Loki's hands found her hips again. And that was it. The image of the book was gone and all she could think about was those hands with those long, slim fingers and firm, masculine grip.

"Are you steady and focussed?" He asked.

Herja huffed and opened her eyes. She was never going to do this. "No, I am not. I am too...distracted."

Loki stood next to her and he placed a hand on her back, concerned. "What is it? Is it the noise outside? Is it the sunlight? Would you like me to close the shutters?"

"No, no. It is none of those things."

"Then what? What can I do to help?" He asked, his brow knitted with confusion.

"You..." She trailed off. _You could kiss me again._ "I do not think..."_ I do not think I can stand this._ "If I did what I wanted..." _If I did what I wanted, you would probably laugh at me._

"What is it? What is distracting you?" Loki asked again.

"You are!" She burst finally. "You are the thing distracting me. Always telling me to concentrate and putting your hands on my body and _refusing _to talk about that _kiss and I just cannot take it anymore!"_

Loki opened and closed his mouth several times but nothing came out. The realisation of what she had just said hit Herja like a tidal wave.

"Loki, I..." She trailed off again. He was gazing at her, speechless and shocked, his frame outlined by the early evening sun. _Well, you've come this far, you may as well push it a little further,_ Herja's brain badly advised. So she seized the front of his shirt and pulled him into a lip-crushing kiss.

It was so sudden, Loki barely had time to realise what had happened before Herja pulled away quickly and stared straight ahead, shocked by her own actions before exiting the room hurriedly, muttering apologies as she left.

* * *

"And you did not wait for his response?" Polina whispered, outraged, when Herja confessed her deeds the next day in the Serving Hall of Valhalla.

"Of course I did not!" Herja exclaimed, momentarily forgetting that they were meant to be hiding from Colwen. "I was not enamoured with the idea of waiting there for him to reject me."

Polina sighed and shook her head. Herja was greatful to have her to confide in though; other than Thor and Loki, Polina was the only person she would trust with anything and Herja was not about to tell Thor all about how she had thrown herself at his younger brother. She could only imagine the jibes he would come up with.

"I cannot believe you kissed a prince!" Polina suddenly giggled. "I wish I owned your guts, Herja!"

Herja shook her head, groaning. "You do not. And I am not so sure they are guts...I think it may merely be stupidity."

Polina hit her arm playfully. "Do not be so silly. Besides, you do not know! He may feel the same!"

Herja gave her a withering look but before she could respond, Colwen burst through the door behind them.

"I suspected I would find you both here. Get back to work, Polina. Herja...someone wishes to speak with you. I have sent them to the private rooms."

Herja's stomach dropped as she began walking to the private rooms along a narrow corridor. It was probably a guard come to take her back to the palace where Odin could humiliate her in front of everyone and then cast her out back into the slums where she would die poor and alone –

"There you are. Come in." The door had opened and Herja was surprised to see that it was Brunnhilde.

In her recent panic, she had forgotten that her desire to become an Angel of War was a possibility. She stepped into the room behind Brunnhilde and immediately felt a buzz of excitement. Who cares if she threw herself at the youngest Prince of Asgard? Soon, she could be flying alongside the most powerful, strong women she had ever met and she wouldn't have to see any of them very often.

She stood as Brunnhilde circled her, examining the changes in her.

"You have gained a little muscle in your arms." She commented.

"Yes." Herja responded enthusiastically. "I have been training with Thor Odinson. I have improved my skills with a sword and I am much stronger – "

"It is not enough." Brunnhilde said shortly, crossing her arms.

"Pardon?" Herja suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe.

"You have not improved enough. You are still too weak. I cannot take you like this." Brunnhilde stood up again, collecting her axe and she started walking towards the door. "I must fill the position with someone else. Perhaps...if another comes up...you may be ready then."

Then, with the snap of the door, she was gone along with Herja's chances.

* * *

Herja sat in the private rooms for nearly an hour after, just thinking about she had her priorities all wrong and where it had gotten her. It may have been different if things had worked with Loki, she could have coped with Brunnhilde's rejection knowing that she had a man who cared for her but now...now all she could see was this job.; endless flagons of mead being passed around, leering toothless men and a short dress.

Finally, she stood again, knowing that she needed to get back to her work or else Colwen would start to look for her. But when she entered the Serving Hall again, she saw that all of the valkyrie and the serving girls were all in there, peering out of the hatch that viewed the main Hall. Herja shot Polina a confused look and she rushed over to her side to explain all she knew.

"Colwen dashed off a few moments ago. Said someone had appeared at the main doors."

Herja was immediately alarmed. "How? The only way across here it to fly or to be granted access to the Servant's Pass. It is not possible for someone to simply walk through the double doors."

Polina shrugged. "Well they have. Colwen is having it out with them in the Entry Hall."

As soon as Polina had finished her sentence, the doors to the main Hall swung open and Colwen marched in, looking furious. She burst into the Serving Hall, muttering under her breath about _'royal privileges'_ and _'unwarranted interruptions'_.

"What is happening, Colwen?" One of the other valkyrie girls asked bravely.

Colwen steeled herself. "It seems that we cannot be trusted to manage Valhalla by ourselves. _Despite _the fact that the All-Father has given us complete responsibility for the Halls, it is apparent that his son does not feel we deserve that same amount of trust."

This set the girls whispering excitedly about Thor, his hair and his muscles. Herja just rolled her eyes. What was Thor up to? Why did have a sudden interest in Valhalla?

"Girls, girls! Hush!" Colwen called, holding up a hand. "Prince Loki is here to speak to with us so we must remain calm and polite."

_Loki?_ Herja felt like this day couldn't get any worse. Was he here to humiliate her in front of all of her colleagues instead? The door to the Serving Hall opened again and Loki appeared, smiling at Colwen who immediately looked embarrassed as she realised that he must have heard her whining.

"Fear not, Colwen. I am not here to chastise you." Just for a moment, his gaze slid from her to Herja and then quickly back. No one else noticed other that Polina who elbowed Herja in the ribs and winked, excited by the sudden appearance of the young prince. "I merely wish to speak with the warriors here. I only ask that you remain here while I speak with them."

Colwen immediately became overly friendly with Loki when she heard that she was not being chastised in any way. "Oh, of course, Prince Loki. We shall all remain here until you give us consent to leave."

Loki nodded his thanks and left again. In one huge surge, all of the women charged towards the hatch, desperate to see what events would unfold. Miraculously, Herja found herself at the front with Polina, who was beside herself with intrigue. They all watched silently as Loki strode to the front of Valhalla Hall and called for silence.

It was hardly necessary; the experienced warriors knew royalty when then saw it.

"My honourable dead," He began, standing on one of the tables, ensuring he was seen as well as heard. "I know that you are warriors so experienced and so treasured by our great realm that my father, our All-Father, has ensured that instead of passing on, you are held here in this great Hall, to be waited up and treated with upmost respect and, in return, when we call upon you, you will be ready and willing to fight for our cause. Is that not right?"

"It is!" They all called back, enjoying this pleasant break in their usual routines.

"Then why is it that I have been receiving reports that you, our honourable dead, have been behaving less than honourably?" At this, a murmur of confusion broke out amongst the men and serving women alike. "My brothers..." Loki shouted over their mutterings, capturing their attention again. "My brothers, we are all friends here, are we not? I have no wish for us to be anything else however, I feel have to confront you about these rumours I am hearing. The valkyrie serving you are precious to all of us and they do not want to be harassed, hounded and, most importantly of all, they do not want to be touched. So please, my dear friends, let me not hear anymore of this. I am sure that it is not even true..." There was a pause in which Herja realised he knew it was. "...but please give me no reason to change my mind on the matter. You are treated with respect, please treat those who care for you with that same respect." He looked around at them all and was pleased that none of them were protesting. "Thank you."

He stepped down off the table and headed back towards the Serving Hall, leaving the men to mutter amongst themselves, and the women all rushed away from the hatch, trying to look innocent as he entered the room again.

"I am finished." He spoke to Colwen again. "Thank you so much for your time. My deepest apologies if I have inconvenienced you in any way."

"No, no, no!" Colwen cooed. "Not all, my lord. Girls, would one of you please see Prince Loki out?"

"Oh, that is not necessary, I assure you – "

"Herja will do it." Polina piped up suddenly from beside Herja.

Herja glared, her cheeks turning a pinkish hue. Colwen however, saw nothing wrong with this. "Yes, Herja. You have not done much work today. Come, come."

Herja reluctantly moved her heavy legs towards Loki who held the door open for her. She slid past him, trying to ignore the fact that her chest brushed against him, and began leading him through the Hall which was still full of confused men.

When they finally reached the blissful quiet of the Entry Hall, Herja felt like she should say something. "You did not have to say that to them." She thought for a second. "Unless, of course, your father instructed you to do so, in which case, thank him for me."

Loki seemed to sober at these words. "Father does not know I am here. And I have a feeling that he will be very angry when he finds out. But that is no matter. It needed to be said."

Herja wanted to take his hand and squeeze it but she didn't dare after the events of yesterday. "Thank you. On behalf of all of us."

"Well...it is not right that you have to deal with them talking to you in such a disgusting manner or taking for granted all the things you do or smacking your backside just to get your attention."

Herja laughed a little. "You sound more bothered by it than me."

Loki smiled and brushed his knuckles along the side of her face so gently Herja felt like she was about to fall over. "That is because I do not want anyone else to touch you."

Herja _definitely _felt light-headed now, especially as Loki was bending down to kiss her. She closed her eyes and felt his arms encircling her waist as his lips met hers and she couldn't stop her hands playing with the dark strands of his hair. They parted slowly and Herja found herself staring into Loki's once green eyes that had turned almost black with (she hoped) lust.

"I...I should probably go back to the palace before father hears I have been here from someone else." He pulled his arms away and Herja immediately missed the warmth.

She nodded. "Of course. Thank you...again."

He nodded too and began walking down the steps to the servants' pass. "Will you require another lesson soon?" He enquired.

"Yes, please." She blushed when she remembered yesterday. "I feel like I did not live up to my true potential in the last one."

"Oh, I don't know," Loki began, his tone mischievous. "I thought your efforts were very enjoyable. I shall try not to distract you next time." With that, he winked and disappeared out of sight, leaving Herja blushing and grinning alone in the Entry Hall.

Perhaps her day had not been as bad as she had thought.

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed that chapter...apologies if there's not much action but it's a bit of a filler. There's much more action coming up in the next couple!_

_Please leave me a review...I love hearing what you all think! :)_


	10. Between Servants and Royalty

A/N: _Hello everyone! I'm back with a very exciting chapter...there's plenty of drama and romance for you all to enjoy!_**  
**

_As usual, a HUGE hug and thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter: _**K9Train, Angel of the Shining, Tiryn, Lexy Summers, xRDJ603, The Yoshinator, MayFairy, FallenStar92, FlamePumpkin32, CreggaFoeseeker, DGfleetfox, Epoch95, morbidly-funny, lostfeather1, SoraLearnedToFly, Fuchsia Grasshopper, emiichan, Spazoid L **and **three lovely Guests!**

_You guys are soooooo cool!_

_Also, this is the last bug jump in time there is so from here on it's pretty smooth (time-wise not drama wise!) Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Ten – Between Servants and Royalty**

_Nearly two years later_

Herja tapped her foot impatiently against the carriage door, making the others around her glare. She mouthed an apology and stopped, sighing.

She hated travelling in carriages but she had no choice. Earlier in the year, news had reached her that her mother had fallen ill and Herja knew that she would have to go to her immediately. Due to their move to their farm three years ago, Herja had to travel quite a distance to see her and she had requested Odin's permission to take as much time off as she needed. Thankfully, Odin had been very understanding. And after six months of helping her family, Herja saw her mother slowly improve. But while Herja was glad to help, she found herself longing to be back in the palace more than she thought she would. She missed the chaos, the drama and, most importantly, she missed the Odinsons.

There was suddenly a round of gasps from the other people in the shared carriage and Herja turned to look out of the hatch behind her. She couldn't stop herself beaming when she saw what they had all been so entranced by; the palace of Asgard.

After three years of feeling like she was staying in somebody else's house, Herja realised it had become her home. At last.

* * *

"Is that all, miss?" A male servant asked after he had placed her luggage in her room.

"Oh, could you inform the All-Father that I have returned? Thank you." She smiled and the man nodded, closing the door with a snap.

Herja gazed around her chambers, breathing in the air with a grin. She unpacked quickly, realising she hadn't taken much with her to begin with, and called for a bath to be brought to her room. She soaked for a good while, relishing the heat of the clean water on her skin but when she clambered out, she cursed how long it took for her to dry off; the feathers of her wings taking much longer to dry. Once she had pulled on a simple green dress, she pulled open the shutters and beamed at the glorious view from her small balcony. Yes, this really was home.

_Knock, knock._ "Miss?"

Herja jumped. "Yes?"

"Sorry to disturb you, miss." A male voice came from the other side of the door. "But our great All-Father has requested your presence in the Throne Hall."

The Throne Hall? Herja was surprised to say the least; the Throne Hall was usually only used by royalty and their most trusted servants. Herja was beginning to wonder which category she was meant to be fitting into.

"Thank you, I shall go immediately." She heard the sound of the messenger's footsteps retreating and seized a belt to fasten around her waist and a necklace to make her seem a little more like she belonged in a palace. Then, after a deep breath, she left her room; apprehensive about why the All-Father had called her and excited because she would surely be seeing Thor and Loki again after so much time apart.

She rushed down the stairs, dodging out of the way of the maids wandering in the opposite direction and hurried along three long corridors before coming to a halt outside a large door, a guard stood at either side. She waited for a beat before they both nodded at her and stepped aside, pushing the door open for her. She smiled and entered the Throne Hall, expecting to see a small family dinner taking place that she had been invited too for the night.

Instead of a happy family scene, all she saw was Odin slumped in his throne with Frigga sat next to him, their hands clasped together in silence.

Her footsteps faltered as she immediately felt like she shouldn't be there, like she was interrupting something but Frigga noticed her and pasted a smile onto a face that didn't look natural.

"Herja..." She greeted softly. "We are filled with joy knowing you have returned. What news from your family?"

"They are all well once more." Herja confirmed, finally reached the bottom on the steps that lead up to the throne. She glanced at Odin who still hadn't sat up straight but continued talking to his wife. "I hope you can say the same about your own family...?"

At this, Odin gave a growl. But it wasn't one of anger; it sounded more like the cry of a wounded animal. "I live in fear, Herja!" He cried suddenly seizing her hand bringing her closer to them.

"Fear of what, All-Father?" Herja asked, sharing a worried glance with Frigga.

"Fear that I have lost my sons forever." He responded, slumping once more and hanging his head.

Herja felt a knot of anguish begin to form in her stomach. "Lost them? How?"

When Odin made no response, his wife explained to Herja in his stead. "Thor, Loki, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three have journeyed to Svartalfheim to confront the recent disruptions that have been blighting the planet. My husband had thought that it would be a simple task but..." She trailed off.

"They have been absent days!" Odin cried again. "I fear I have sent them to their deaths!"

Herja felt the knot in her stomach twist painfully but she knew it would not do good to show her own anxiety; right now, she needed to help Frigga in calming Odin. She squeezed his hand tighter and forced a smile.

"I am sure you have not. Thor may not be the most logical and Loki may not be the strongest but Thor is strong and Loki is sensible. Together they will triumph over any obstacle that confronts them."

"Perhaps." He seemed to relax before bursting again, "But they have been from me so long!"

"How long?" Herja asked gently.

"This will be the seventh night."

Herja was silent for a moment, trying to keep a reign on her own feelings. Nearly seven nights? That was a long time, there was no denying. Herja had never known them to be gone any longer than two. While she was sympathetic to both Frigga and Odin's concerns, she couldn't help but feel that Odin was getting a little of what he deserved. While she knew he loved his sons dearly, she also knew that he often too them for granted, Loki in particular, and she hoped that (so long as they returned well) this could make him realise how lucky he was to have two sons like Thor and Loki.

"All-Father, your worry is most probably misplaced. They shall return tonight, I am sure." Herja smiled at them both again, stroking Odin's hand with her thumb calmly.

* * *

But they didn't return that night. Nor the one after.

Every day, Herja was called to the Throne Room to sit, talk and dine with Odin and Frigga. While she was baffled as to why they had chosen her to sit with them, she was grateful that they had as it let her know any news as soon as it came in. It also gave her the chance to get to know her friends' parents better. She and Odin talked easily and it seemed that her words usually calmed him when he was overcome with worry and Herja found that she enjoyed Frigga's company enormously. After she had been with them for two days, she realised that Frigga reminded her of her own mother; both had a sort of quiet strength that Herja found to be extremely compelling and demanded respect in a different way to the power her husband commanded.

It was the evening of the ninth day when news finally came.

Herja was sat at a small round table, eating quietly as she watched Frigga cut her food up into tiny pieces and Odin push his around his plate without eating any. Nervous were very filling, apparently. Just when Herja was beginning to feel like she couldn't be strong for them anymore, that she couldn't hold back her grief anymore when a guard came bursting into the Hall.

Odin stood immediately, sending his chair flying. "What is the news?"

The guard was breathless and red faced, as though he had just run a long distance. "They have returned, All-Father. They have returned!"

Frigga cried out with joy and embraced her husband, laughing. "Send them in! Send them in, I say!"

The door banged open and Thor and Loki strode in, both grinning as though they had shared a joke outside. Odin rushed towards them and pulled them into a tight embrace.

"My sons...my sons..." He said over and over. Over Odin's shoulders, Thor and Loki shared a look of bewilderment.

"Father?"

"Father what is all of this fuss?" Loki asked, smiling slightly.

Odin pulled away and placed a hand on both of their faces. "My boys...I thought I had lost you. I thought you were lost on Svartalfheim, never to return. But here you are." He beamed. "My sons have come back to me at last."

Thor laughed loudly. "Father, you worry too much! Loki and I are well, as you can see! We all are!"

Frigga sighed, exasperated by their confusion at their father's worry and joyous that they had returned. "You absence concerned us. We did not think that you would be gone for so long!"

"There were complications." Loki began, still grinning. "But they were all remedied before we returned. As far as Thor and I can tell, all is now well between Asgard and Svartalfheim."

Odin gave another cry of joy and clapped them both on the back. "You have both done me proud. Come, let us eat together!"

As they approached the table, Herja moved aside, feeling a little awkward. "I shall leave you all to reunite – "

"Nonsense!" Odin gestured for her to sit back down. "You have been tremendous to my lady and I and staying for dinner is the least I owe you."

"Herja!" Thor called upon noticing her. He pulled her into a bone-crushing hug until he finally letting her sit down again. He took the seat opposite her and she kicked him under the table in revenge. He grinned and spooned in a mouth full of potatoes. She noticed that he had several cuts over his arms and two on his face but he didn't seem bothered by them.

Loki pulled out the chair next to her and she turned her smile on him as he sat. "You have returned from tending to your mother...I hope she is well now?"

"She is thank you."

Loki also had several injuries but, like Thor, they didn't seem to be troubling him. Herja beamed and brushed her hand against Loki's under the table before turning her attention to Thor who had begun regaling them all with their tales of Svartalfheim.

* * *

It was much later when they all finally retired to their chambers, all of them weary from the excitement of the evening.

For the first time since she had returned to the palace, Herja felt like she was going to have a good night's sleep. Upon entering her room, she closed one of the shutters but left the other slightly ajar, enjoying the cool breeze the darkness had brought with it. She changed out of her clothes and into her nightdress, enjoying its lightness compared to the heavier fabrics of her day dress. She was just about to climb into bed when she spotted a bowl of water on her table. She had called for a bath earlier in the day and they had brought one bowl too many. She had been about to call someone to take it away when she had been summoned to dinner. She bit her lip, knowing what she wanted to do. After all, this was the _perfect_ excuse to see him.

Unable to resist, she picked it up along with a piece of cloth she had not needed earlier, and crept out of her room and up the stairs. Arriving at the familiar door she knocked quietly enough that if he was asleep, it probably wouldn't wake him. After a beat, he answered the door.

"Thor, I told you I don't need your advice – " He stopped when he saw her stood there. "Oh, Herja. My apologies, I thought it was Thor returning to hound me."

Herja suddenly felt very hot as he opened the door wider and saw that he was only wearing his breeches, his shirt hanging over the back of the chair. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks and she knew she must be blushing. "I – I am sorry, I did not know you were busy. If you want me to leave..."

"Do not be foolish...come in." He left the door opened for her and she stepped inside, her hands a little shaky. What was wrong with her? She had seen Thor without his shirt dozens of times and it had never had an effect on her, so why when it was Loki did she feel so dizzy?

She heard him close the door behind her and she placed the bowl on the desk gingerly, not wanting any of it to spill. Herja took a deep breath and told herself to get a grip; it was only Loki after all! Perhaps she could stop herself from blushing if she made sure she didn't look anywhere other than his face.

"I thought I would try and patch you up a little." She said, turning to face him and begging herself to not look anywhere other than his eyes.

He nodded, smiling. "Thank you. I was about to do that when I realised I had no means to do it with."

She soaked the fabric in the water and she felt him sit down in the chair behind her, his knee pushing against the back of her legs. She resisted the urge to shiver. She squeezed the excess water out and turned to face him.

"Where do you want me to start?" She asked.

He held out his left arm and she began dabbing at the cuts there, washing off the blood and cleaning the wounds. They stayed in silence for a while and Herja wondered if Loki felt as tense as she did. As she glanced up to see him lounging comfortably in the chair, watching her every move, she guessed he didn't. He smiled and she blushed again, turning her focus back on cleaning his wounds.

"It must have been difficult staying on Svartalfheim all that time." She said finally, feeling like she should break the silence.

"It was not too troublesome. The people are mostly welcoming; it was the revolutionaries that were the most difficult. But we managed to settle things."

"Good." Herja finished cleaning his arm and asked, "Is there anywhere else?"

"There is a nasty one on my chest." He studied her reaction. "If...you do not mind, of course."

"Of course not!" She said, overly jolly and overly high. She washed the cloth again and took a deep breath before turning and looking at the cut on his chest. _Do not look anywhere else. Do not look anywhere else..._

She gently brushed the cloth over the cut and she felt him wince. She apologised hurriedly and brushed it again, hoping he hadn't had the time to recover from the pain before. To her surprise, he placed his hand on hers, halting her in her progress. She met his gaze and he said,

"I am glad you were here when I returned. These months with you gone..." His words faded out like he had suddenly become scared of his own honesty. It was so hard to get Loki to talk about anything personal; she knew that from experience. Over the past two years, they had continued their lessons, and even shared the occasional chaste kiss, but he had never once confessed any sort of feelings towards her. While Herja understood that he could not be flippant about such things as a prince, it sometimes made her frustrated and left her confused about what he wanted from her. Was he only close to her while he was waiting for a noblewoman to take his fancy? Suddenly, his temporary honesty returned. "The palace has been dark without you."

Herja was speechless. This was the first time ever he had made any sort of confession to her and, while it may not be a profession of love, it was something. She felt his free arm snake around her waist and pull closer towards him so she ended up joining him on the chair, her knees either side of his. He brushed her hair out of her face before bringing her lips down to meet his. Herja let the cloth slip from her hands and fall to the floor, her knees feeling weak as he deepened the kiss and pulled her so close their bodies were pressed together. A whimper escaped her as her hands came to rest on his chest and her fingers stroked his bare, pale skin.

Her nightdress was so flimsy she could feel the trail of warmth he left as his hand snaked down from her waist, brushed over her backside and stroked her thigh slowly and deliberately. His other hand untangled from her hair, slid down her neck and found her shoulders. They broke apart then, their eyes meeting as though they were both trying to judge how far the other would go. Seeing that both pairs of eyes were almost black and they were both breathless, their lips met again and Loki slowly pushed down one of the straps of her nightdress. Herja was just wondering how far _she_ was willing to go when she was saved the trouble.

_Thud, thud!_ "Brother!"

They broke apart again quickly and Loki groaned. "I think I may have to kill him."

Herja found herself giggling as she clambered off his lap, pulling the strap back over her shoulder and standing by the bowl of water.

"Brother, are you awake?" Thor called through the door again.

Loki laughed loudly. "As though I could sleep through the noise you make! Of course I am awake!"

Thor burst in then, faltering only when he saw Herja in her nightdress and Loki pulling on a black shirt. "What is happening here?" He asked, his tone suspicious.

"I was cleaning Loki's wounds." Herja lied easily. "I was just about to do the same for you."

Oddly, Herja realised, cleaning Thor's wounds hadn't even occurred to her. She dropped the cloth into the bowl and Loki turned his attention to his brother, not looking at all flustered about nearly being caught.

"What is it, Thor?"

"Father has requested our presence in the Throne Hall once more. You are also commanded to attend, Herja."

"At this time?" Herja was confused; they had not long left there to all retire to their chambers. What was so desperate that it could not wait until morning?

Thor nodded. "He would not tell me what it was about, only that he needed all of us to be present."

* * *

When they entered the Throne Hall, Herja immediately became apprehensive and bizarre scenarios began running through her head. Had Odin somehow seen her and Loki kissing? Was he going to chastise them...in front of Thor for some reason? Or was it something about Herja's continued training in magic and combat? Had he found something out about that and was disapproving?

As the neared the throne and still hadn't noticed them, Herja caught a snippet of Frigga's words. "No, no!" She heard. "It is too soon. My love, I do not think this is wise, especially when – "

"Ah, here they are!" Odin cut across her smoothly, greeting his two sons and Herja. "My apologies for calling you back down here at this time but my issue...my _words_...cannot wait to be heard."

They all shared a look, equally in the dark, and Herja crossed her arms, feeling horribly exposed in her nightdress that had become a little damp from where she had been pressed against Loki..._best not to think of that now_.

"What is it Father?" Thor prompted.

"I have, for some time now, observed a relationship flowering before me. It began when you were merely children and I have watched, fascinated as your bond has become stronger and stronger and now, I feel that I can finally voice my feelings about it and, as I feel as though neither of you have yet summoned the courage to voice these feelings, I am prepared to take that task myself."

Herja suddenly felt overwhelmed. True, her bond with Loki was getting stronger but was she really ready for what Odin was so clearly suggesting? Was Loki ready? Could she be princess, a member of the royal family, _a wife_? And would that mean that she would have to say goodbye to her dreams of independence? Or would a royal marriage aid them instead? She glanced at Loki but he didn't meet her eyes; instead he was staring at the floor, his head bowed and his brow furrowed.

"Herja," Odin began to address her personally. "Through these days of worry, you have been a pillar of strength for both myself and my wife and we both agree that you would fit wonderfully into this family."

"Well, thank you All-Father but I am not sure that – "

"And I believe you would make a wonderful Queen."

Herja froze. At first she thought that Odin had made a mistake, a mere faux-pas. But when she waited for a correction, it didn't come. Her mind couldn't process what he must mean, which brother he must be referring to...

"Father?" Thor began hesitantly. "Are suggesting that Herja and I should be wed?"

"I am."

* * *

_So the truth is out at last! There's MUCH more drama to come in the next one too._

_What did you all think? Please leave me a review :)_


	11. The Future Queen of Asgard

_A/N: Hello all! Sorry this one is a little late, I've been working all week and I've only just had the chance to write this next chapter! So in this one, the marriage drama continues so expect a torn Herja, a useless Odin and an unexpected kiss!_

_HUGE thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter: _**lostfeather1, CreggaFoeseeker, ****JH014, SoraLearnedToFly, Kaykara, K9Train, Adrigil, The Yoshinator, Kdavid, raebearchan, morbidly-funny, MayFairy, Epoch95, gin, Fuchsia Grasshopper, Lexy Summers, Tiryn, Lady Moonglow, bravebelle (x2!) Alicia, Lornaa,** **WulfLuvr22 **and **two lovely Guests**.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven – The Future Queen of Asgard**

Herja wondered how she had ended up here, in the Throne Hall in her nightdress being told that she was to marry her best friend while his brother stood next to them, silent and distant.

She looked at Thor on her other side and saw, with relief that he was just as shocked as she was. He hadn't been behind this planning, which was some small comfort at least. Herja felt like she had to say something; Odin was watching them in impatient silence.

"All-Father...I do not understand why you are making this request."

There was another beat of silence before Odin began to laugh and Herja felt her body tense with irritation. "Oh, my dear Herja, how did you not foresee this? Why else do you think you have been granted privileges no other girl from the slums has?"

Herja spluttered before maximising on Odin's point, hoping to turn his own argument around on him. "Precisely! I am nothing more than a girl from the slums! Why would you even consider me as a wife for your first born?"

Odin smiled at her. "Valkyrie blood is strong and powerful; I would be glad indeed to have it in the royal bloodline. And aside from that, you have been raised at the same time as Thor. We know you to be trustworthy and not greedy for power like some of the potential wives that approach me almost daily, begging for my son's attention."

"Women ask you for my attention?" Thor burst suddenly, his chest swelling with pride.

"I do not think now is the time for that Thor." Herja growled through gritted teeth.

"Yes, right. Sorry." Thor sobered himself. "Father, why did you not tell me about these plans?"

"I am telling you now." He said simply. "I understand you will need time to consider this."

Just when Herja was about to tell him that she didn't need time, she just needed him to _listen_, Thor said, "We will. You shall have our answer by tomorrow's supper."

As Thor bowed to his parents and began to walk to the doors, Herja hurried after him hissing, "An answer by tomorrow's supper? I could give an answer now, easily!"

Once they were outside in the corridor, Thor responded, happy that no one else could hear them. "We must at least consider it to appease my father. If we do not, I fear he only become more determined to match us." Thor lost his unusual seriousness for a playful grin. "Besides, I thought you would leap at the opportunity to marry a strapping warrior like me."

Despite herself, Herja snorted with laughter before smacking his arm. "Stop it!" She sighed. "This is not the time for jesting. This is...madness."

* * *

Naturally, Herja didn't sleep at all that night.

It was typical of Odin to spring such a thing on her just before bed as though she could just let herself drift off when something colossal had been dropped upon her. She tosses and turns, wondering why her mind is showing her more and more images of a crown being placed on her head. When had she gone from being shocked about the idea of marriage to genuinely seeing its benefits?

It was not that her feelings towards Thor had changed it was just that, now someone had presented her with opportunity to become Queen, to be something extraordinary, it was hard to ignore that. Herja could remember the first time she ever saw the palace of Asgard; she was only seven and she had just moved from the farm her family now resided in once more. She had been so unsettled on the journey and she was only silenced by the sight of that golden palace.

And each day after that, she had looked out of the window and vowed that, one day, she would go there and be all that she could.

So now, it was hard to break the promise she had made to herself as a child.

As soon as the sun rose, she rose with it, knowing it was useless trying to sleep now. She dressed slowly and peered at herself in the mirror. Could she really go through with it? Could she really consent to marry Thor just to fulfil a childhood dream of power and riches? And if she didn't, what would happen then? Would Odin cast her out of the palace seen as she no longer proved to be any use?

She shook herself. She always thought the worst of Odin and she knew it wasn't really fair; he only wanted the best for his sons and he just desired to see them happy even if Herja did sometimes question his occasional coldness towards Loki.

Loki.

That was somebody she hadn't thought of. It was hard to imagine that just a few hours ago she was in his chambers and involved in a rather passionate clinch. Herja's cheeks flushed red at the memory. That was another potential issue; would Loki cause problems for them if they decided to go through with the marriage? He could make it very embarrassing for Herja and if he chose to divulge information of their sporadic kisses, it would cause quite the scandal in the palace.

As soon as the memory of the youngest Odinson came to her the forefront of her mind, she knew that she had to go and see him. She exited her room quickly, wanting to get to his chambers before she could back out. She rapped on the door and he answered sluggishly, still wearing the same clothes he had been wearing the night before. It seemed he hadn't slept either.

She pushed past him into his room, not waiting for him to greet her. When she entered, her footsteps nearly faltered. She had never seen his room in such a mess; his books had been pushed off his desk onto the floor and they had been replaced by a large jug of wine which Herja noticed was mostly empty. The bed covers were rucked up and wrinkled where it looked like he had lain on the top of them without sleeping.

She heard him close the door behind them and she rounded on him, crossing her arms over her chest. A sudden anger had begun to bubble in her stomach. It was obvious Loki wasn't happy about the prospect of Herja becoming his sister-in-law and she was irritated that he had just wallowed all night in his chambers rather than telling her about it.

"Well?" She snapped.

Loki shrugged, wincing as the effects of his drinking began to hit him. Herja decided that being so aggressive wasn't going to help either of them so she let her anger subside a little before continuing.

"What are your thoughts about your father's proposal?"

Loki was quiet as he kicked his books out of the way and picked his chair up from where it had toppled over onto the floor. Finally, he spoke. "My thoughts are...non-existent. I have no thoughts on the matter as they do not concern me and it does not do to have too much opinion on issues that are without relevance to one's self."

Herja felt like strangling him. That was the worst answer he could have given her. "That is all you have to say on it?" She asked, only just keeping a lid on her rage. "You could not care any less if I married Thor? I would be bound to be your sister for all eternity. You could not care about that?"

She thought she saw his jaw clench but still he held true. "I could not care. It has no consequence to me whether a marriage takes place or not."

Instead of making her angrier as she had thought such a response would, it bit into her instead. "You honestly mean that? So all of these..._moments_ that we have experienced together have never held any meaning? I have just been some sort of..._airheaded _distraction? Just a little poor girl you could pass the time with until a more beautiful, better educated woman comes along with a fortune attached?"

"No, Herja, I – "

"Because if there is one piece of you – one tiny little piece that could almost be ignored – that did care..." She took a step closer to him to try and make up for the fact that she could say what she truly wanted to outright. Instead, she decided to say it indirectly in an attempt to save her own blushes if it backfired. "If you did know of anyone who...who would take issue with me marrying Thor then...then tell me his name or at least...give me sign that such a man exists."

A horrendous silence fell and Herja knew that nothing was coming. She pulled her gaze away from his and closed her eyes, hurt by his lack of response and humiliated that she had made her own feels so obvious. Knowing that she was about to burst into what was sure to be ugly tears, she pushed past him, wrenched open the door and fled down the stairs, her eyes stinging.

* * *

It took her over an hour to compose herself.

She cleaned herself up, making sure her eyes had lost some of their redness, then left her chambers once more to seek out Thor, hoping that he would be able to help her in making this decision. After asking several servants and looking in the hall where breakfast was being served, she saw his hulking figure through one of the hall windows. It seemed he was enjoying the quiet of the palace gardens.

She pushed open the elegant white door and stepped outside, marvelling at the blissful cool air and calm silence. He heard her close the door behind her and waited for her to catch up with him. She smiled and took his arm, walking side by side in silence for a few moments before she felt like she had to ask,

"What are you thinking? About your father's request?"

Thor gave a massive sigh. "I cannot straighten it out in my mind. I was not expecting this but now he has said it...I cannot fathom how I did not. His encouragement of our friendship makes much more sense for me now."

Herja couldn't help but agree. She had never been able to understand Odin's welcoming attitude towards her even though she was grateful for it. And now, it all made sense; why he requested her company at family dinners, why he always asked if she had an escort to the dances he held. She now noted Thor's unusually quiet demeanour and felt that she needed to hear what logic was making him take so long in making this decision too.

"What is it Thor? Are you seriously considering this?"

He took another moment before responding as they sat on a low wall in front of the small waterfall and pool of water. "I am thinking that our marriage... could be beneficial to both of us."

She looked at him in surprise. "I am sorry?"

Thor sighed again and kept his gaze straight ahead, staring at the grand palace as he spoke. "I cannot deny that the idea is odd but...I can see that perhaps it could work. You are always seeking to be something more than you are and there is no greater position than Queen of Asgard. And I would benefit as I am finding it increasingly hard to happen upon any woman I could envision myself being wed too. At least with you and I, we are already close friends who get on well."

"But we are not that close!" Herja cried, suddenly realising that her thoughts earlier had been madness. Of course, it was tempting to accept the position as Queen but she could not ignore all of the impracticalities that far outweighed what she would gain. "Thor, your father would not just be content with us marrying! He would want us to have children! Asgard needs an heir!"

Thor nodded slowly. "Yes, of course. I...had not thought of that, I confess. Yes...this is just madness."

Herja was glad that they had begun to work through this and were beginning to make each other see sense. "I cannot believe that we were even considering such an idea. Us! Married!"

"It is a wild thought!" Thor agreed, laughing a little.

"It is more than wild! I mean, can you really see us with children together? Can you see us sharing chambers and falling asleep together in front of a roaring fire?"

Thor laughed again. "Or taking romantic walks in the gardens?"

Herja snorted. "Like this one? Is this your way of proposing me, Thor Odinson?"

Thor chortled at the joke. "Alas, you have caught me. I simply _must_ marry you!"

They both laughed heartily, clinging to each other so they didn't fall back into the water behind them. When their laughed had finally petered out, Herja had just turned to Thor to say that they should go back inside but Thor's hand on her cheek stopped her. Before she could ask what he was doing, he had pressed his lips to hers. Their kiss lasted only a moment and it wasn't inappropriate or clumsy as she had thought kissing Thor would be. Instead, it was gentle and nervous. And passionless.

They broke away slowly and looked into each other's eyes for a few silent seconds before they both began spluttering and wiping their lips in tandem.

"That was _disturbing!"_ Herja said, splashing some of the water behind them over her lips and wincing.

"I agree completely." Thor concurred, wiping his mouth aggressively. "It was like kissing a sister."

They both fell still again and then began laughing once more. Thor shook his head, still grinning. "My father is mad to think that this could ever work."

Herja nodded. "We must tell him our feelings on the matter."

Thor stood and Herja joined him and they linked arms once more, this time more comfortably. "We shall tell him at supper tonight. I fear he will not like it but it is the only logical course of action. Our union would be..."

"Bizarre." Herja finished, stepping back inside the palace with a smile on her face. Her mind was finally at rest with the matter and it was even better now she knew that Thor was of the same opinion.

* * *

"You are defying my wish?"

Thor winced as he looked up the table to the head of the table. "Father, we do not mean to disobey you. However, we feel that our union is not in our interests nor is it within the interests of the people of Asgard."

Odin sighed and placed his goblet down on the table with a weary sigh. "Herja...do you feel the same as my son? Or has his wild nature dictated to you that you cannot be married?"

"Father!" Thor cried, angry. "I do not have a wild nature! And I did not tell Herja what to think about your proposal!"

"No, we truly do agree on this All-Father!" Herja backed Thor up quickly, not wanting this to descend into a family argument over dinner. "We cannot be married. We do not mean to upset you or your good wife, but we feel that our marriage would not be a joyous one."

Herja then risked a glance at Frigga who was sat next to Odin and saw that she looked far from upset. In fact, she had smiled slightly when they had announced that they could not go through with the marriage. Herja was a little confused about that; she knew that Frigga liked her as she always enjoyed having her around the palace so she could not understand why she was so happy that she was not to become her daughter-in-law. Perhaps she could just see that it was a bad idea.

"Very well." Odin consented. It seemed he was reluctant to give up on the idea but he had little choice when faced with such disagreement. "I had hoped for a strong union between the two of you but if it cannot be...then it cannot be."

Herja let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding. "Thank you, All-Father."

He bowed his head and picked up his goblet again but did not look pleased. Herja and Thor shared a triumphant look.

* * *

"I do not know how we got away with that!" Thor said, grinning as he led the way into the private lounge next to the Dining Hall where Odin, Frigga and Loki were still sat. Herja followed her best friend with a smile on her face, relieved that this nightmare was over. They both helped themselves to the mead on the table and sat next to Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral and Sif on the long seats, who were all pressing them for information about what had happened over dinner. Thor was a little over halfway telling them all when the door to the lounge opened again and Loki entered, a goblet already in his hand.

"Brother!" Thor called joyfully, making room for him on the seat next to him. "Come, sit with us!"

Loki gave them all a smile, one which Herja did not return, and sat between Thor and Hogun. Herja avoided his gaze and trained her eyes on Thor opposite her, determined not to show any emotion. She was still feeling a lethal mixture of humiliation and fury after their conversation that morning and she was not willing to forgive him anytime soon.

"How did you decide?" Volstagg asked, cutting across Thor's exaggerated re-telling of the dinner they had just had. "How did you decide that you could not be married?"

Thor boomed with laughter. "You will not believe this my friend," he began and Herja had a horrific premonition that she knew where this was going. "But we kissed in the gardens earlier!"

"You did?" Fandral was surprised and managed to tear his eyes away from his own reflection on his goblet. Herja sighed and silently cursed Thor and his big mouth. For some reason, she wished Loki wasn't here to hear this, despite the fact she hadn't forgiven him for upsetting her earlier.

"We did indeed!" Thor chuckled into his goblet before demanding another.

"And it was awful." Herja said quickly, trying to make sure none of them got carried away. "It was an experiment to determine if we would be good together and it showed us that we were most definitely not."

"Exactly!" Thor said. "So, before any of you say it, the kiss' poor quality was nothing to do with my technique!"

Everyone except Herja and Loki burst into conversation after that, all poking fun at Thor despite his words. Not long after, Herja told them all she was going to retire to bed after quite the traumatic day but, in truth, she wasn't tired at all; she just didn't want to sit opposite Loki for the rest of the evening.

She had only just left the room and made her way along the deserted corridor before a hand on her hip stopped her.

"Loki!" She said in surprise. Her eyes narrowed. "What do you want? I am tired and I want to go to bed."

He was a little shocked at her cold tone and Herja was glad to see that he looked a little hurt. _Good. Let him know how it feels._

"You kissed Thor?" He demanded immediately.

Herja's irritation doubled. She had thought that he had stopped her to apologise for being so distant earlier but it seemed that, even though he had denied any feelings for her, he still seemed to think he had some sort of hold over her.

"Yes, I did. But I fail to see how that is any of your business seen as you are void of any sort of emotion concerning me."

Loki closed his eyes for a moment before sighing. "Herja...I am sorry, truly, if I upset you this morning. That was not my intention. I merely wanted to ensure that you made this decision without any of my influence."

"But I _wanted_ your influence!" Herja cried, frustrated at how blind he was being. "I _wanted_ you to tell me what you felt!"

He shook his head. "I could not. It was not my place."

"Not your place?" She laughed incredulously. "What is it with royalty? Why is it that you rule over everyone yet when it comes to matters to do with yourself and your own heart, you think that you cannot say a word about it?"

"Herja, I...I am sorry."

"You always are!" Herja made to leave him but he stopped her again, his eyes wide and pleading.

"Please hold!" Loki held onto her shoulders and refused to let go. "Please, Herja. I do not think I could survive if you and I were not friends."

"Friends?" Herja repeated hollowly. "Very well, Loki. We will be _friends_."

"You can forgive me for this morning?"

"Loki, if we are just friends...well then there is no fault to forgive." That was true after all, if Loki just wanted them to be friends, then his lack of input was completely acceptable. She sighed, bored with being so angry. Instead, she just felt defeated and weary. "So...we are just friends then?"

His hands dropped from clasping her shoulders, as though he was trying to make some acceptable distance between them. He responded nobly, as his social position would have expected. "My father would not permit us to be anything else."

"That is not answering the question, Loki." She sighed, exasperated. "If you do care for me, then you must tell me. Otherwise...otherwise whatever is between us will just wither away. Now, let us speak no more of this. Unless you suddenly become confessional." She fixed him with a look before continuing on up the corridor, her green dress billowing out behind her.

* * *

_No Herja/Thor marriage! Phew! But Loki and Herja's relationship has taken a few steps back :(_

_So what did you think? Please leave a review...they make me feel as happy as drunk Thor!_


	12. The Day of Change

A/N: Hello everyone! I won't lie, this chapter has been hellish to write as there are so many things going on within the course of one day (hence the title!) This is also the last chapter before the events of 'Thor' start to kick in so expect more drama to come!

As always, thanks to all of my lovely reviewers: **WulfLuvr22, The Yoshinator, Bravebelle, K9Train, DGfleetfox, xRDJ603, CreggaFoeseeker, MayFairy, lostfeather1, morbidly-funny, Fuchsia Grasshopper, SoraLearnedToFly, Tiryn, Aeon Echelon, hidansgirl1234, Kallie, Kat7CA, Demonic NiNjA Kitten **and **two wonderful Guests.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve – The Day of Change**

It was eight days later when Herja saw Loki again.

She found herself sitting in his room, the scene of so many heart-fluttering and embarrassing incidences, watching him pull open the shutters and look over the edge of the balcony before stepping back inside where she was waiting impatiently.

In truth, she had no idea why he had sent her a note asking her to come and see him. She resisted the urge to fiddle with his bedcovers nervously. Had he finally realised that he had to admit the feelings he had for her or else things would become sour between them?

"I am glad you could come here today, Herja." Loki began, fussing with his books. "I know we have not had a lesson in quite a while – "

Herja suddenly felt cold. "This is what you have called me here for? A lesson?"

Loki looked bewildered. "Yes, of course. I thought you may want some more lessons to hone your skills."

Herja shook herself, trying not to look too irritated at the fact that he was obviously pretending like their previous conversations, and kisses, had never happened. She was tired of demanding more from him, of humiliating herself, of _hurting_ so she decided that she should just remain detached from now on.

Of course, that was easier said than done. Through these lessons, Herja had mastered the Aura of Protection and her ability to move objects so all that was left was the mind manipulation. When Loki brought it up, Herja was unsure.

"I am not certain I like the idea of being able to manipulate someone's mind. That seems like a very dangerous power to have."

"It is to those who do not know how to use such a power. I have researched this subject heavily and I have discovered that 'mind manipulation' is a very broad term; it does not necessarily have to involve altering a mind. For example, using such a power could enable you to access memories as well as influence someone's decisions."

Herja nodded to signal she understood before asking, "Did you not say that mind manipulation was a power that was only a speculative? That it had never been proven that seidkona could do it?"

"That is true. However, I assumed that you would be willing to try it?"

Loki was looking at her with such a pleading expression, she couldn't stop herself nodding. So much for staying detached. Loki smiled and pulled the chair so close to her that when he sat in it, their knees were touching. Herja resisted the urge to fidget and said instead,

"What do I do?"

"I have been studying the various techniques of mind connections over the past few days," _So that is your excuse for hiding from me, _Herja thought. "And the most reliable technique seems to be placing your fingers to the person's temples and resting your forehead on theirs."

Herja said nothing for a moment, suspicious at Loki's motives. Was he just suggesting this technique to get closer to her? Why couldn't he see that she would willingly let him be closer to her as long as he just confessed his feelings? Instead of pressing him for more information, she let it slide and leaned in closer to him, brushing her fingers over his temples. She closed her eyes.

"What now?"

"We rest our heads together." She felt Loki's head touch hers and her cheeks began to flush red. She was thankful that Loki also had his eyes closed and couldn't see the obvious effect he had on her. "Now, you clear your mind and concentrate on pushing past our skin and bone in order to open up our minds to each other."

She did as he instructed and couldn't help but think this was more intimate than she had thought it would be. She wasn't sure she was very comfortable knowing her mind would be open to him. No sooner as she had thought this, she felt Loki fidget as though he was concerned about the same thing.

"Now you have done that," His voice was lower, more uncertain. "You must use this gateway you have created in order to access my mind."

Herja was about nod when she realised she couldn't so instead she made no response and set about trying to gain access to Loki's mind. It didn't help that she wasn't sure if she really wanted to. Just when she was about to pull away and tell him that she wasn't completely comfortable doing this with him, she felt an odd jolt and a rush of cold through her body. Behind her eyelids, she could no longer see plain blackness but bright white strings, some thicker and stronger than others. It was unnerving to think that she was exploring someone else's mind but she couldn't bring herself to stop even though she knew she probably should. After all, this may be the one chance she got to explore Loki without him being able to hold back. She followed the string closest to her, the one that was the strongest. But as soon as she followed it, she felt the connection slipping and she winced as she only caught snippets of memories and thoughts, some she could understand, others she could not...

_In the first flash, she could see Loki, young and excited as he cast a performed magic for the first time. She watched as his father applauded and Loki's chest swelled with pride._

_Next, she saw Thor growing tall and strong, with Loki beside him, pale and quietly powerful._

_Then there were both of them as equals, being berated by their father. They sneaked a glance at each other and both grinned. Brothers._

_Then she saw Loki, a little older and alone, watching through a crack in the door as his mother taught Herja how to read._

_Loki alone again as his brother celebrated his coming of age with his friends._

_Odin's voice suddenly echoed in her head, saying the same words over and over: "He is far too plain for her. She and Thor will happen, mark my words."_

Much more recent memories began appearing and Herja willed herself to hold on even though she wasn't strong enough to cling to them much longer...

"_Father, surely you must see this is madness!" Loki was saying. "Thor would never marry Herja and be content with her. They would not suit well enough to last."_

_Loki watching as Thor pleaded with his father to forgive him for defying his wish._

Herja summoned up one last burst of energy and she managed to find a memory that was a little longer:

_Loki was striding away from the dinner table but Frigga's hand on his arm stopped him in his tracks._

"_Loki, when are you going to solve these problems you are having with Herja?"_

"_Mother!" Loki hissed, blushing._

"_You cannot hide it from me! I know what is best for you! You cannot keep burying your emotions, Loki. It is not wise or healthy."_

_Loki gritted his teeth. "Then what do you suggest I do?"_

"_Tell her! Now is no better time to profess your love and save her from a life we both know she is finding tedious!"_

"_And have father hate me?" Loki spat suddenly and, even through her shock at viewing this conversation, she realised that she was finally realising why Loki kept himself so distant from her. "You know as well as I do that if I told father of my feelings he would laugh in my face and tell me to not be so stupid. You heard him in there! He would not hesitate in registering his disapproval – "_

"_But it is __**you**__, Loki! He will not take issue when it is his own son..."_

"_He will think that is worse! He will see it as not only betraying him but betraying Thor also!" Loki shook his head, rubbing his eyes. "No, mother. I cannot. It is hard enough to get father to love me as it is, let alone when I am defying his wishes."_

After that, the connection was broken sharply and Loki's chambers came back into view. Herja realised that instead of losing her strength, she had pulled away; her guilt at prying overriding her intrigue. She suddenly felt awful for looking through someone's memories but, seeing Loki's life like that...

In front of her, Loki sat back in his chair, holding his forehead and wincing slightly. She felt a stab of pain in her own head and squinted a little.

"You broke that connection off rather abruptly." Loki said, straightening back up in his seat. "I hope you did not see anything that troubled you?" The question was light hearted and jokey but Herja knew that there was deeper meaning to it. _'I hope you did not see anything you should not have seen.'_

"No, of course not." Herja lied smoothly, smiling lightly. "I saw a memory of when you and Thor were young. Something about brawling with your cousins."

Loki laughed and stood up. "Ah yes. I remember that. Father shouted at us so much I thought he would never speak to us again." He studied the books on his desk again and Herja studied him.

"I am sorry, Loki." Herja said before she could stop the words tumbling out of her mouth.

He turned to look at her, bewildered. "I am sorry? I do not follow."

Herja took a deep breath. "I am sorry for being so...pushy of late. I think I was merely frustrated after everything that happened with your father's wish for Thor and I to wed and..." She gave a sigh. "I became too anxious. I am sorry."

Loki nodded slowly before smiling again. "Let us think nothing of that now. I need to find a less painful way of breaking the connection."

Herja let him carry on reading, feeling her long running fury at him subsiding. After seeing that memory in Loki's mind, it suddenly all made sense and Herja saw for the first time that his problems were beyond his feelings for her and extended further into his constant battle for his father's attention. Loki suddenly sighed, bringing her back to reality.

"I think this may require more research." He walked back to her and sat back down in the chair, their knees colliding again. Neither of them made any attempt to move them. "Is there anything else you would like to attempt in the mean time?"

Herja thought for a moment and found herself desperately trying to think of something so she wouldn't have to leave him so quickly. "Actually, I...I am struggling with my job. I am finding it so tedious and I want something more."

Loki was silent for a while, thinking, and she wondered if he had noticed the similarities between her words and his mother's spoken to him only days ago. However, if he did notice the similarity, he did not bring attention to it as he said,

"Perhaps you should come with us."

Herja frowned. "Come with you? Where?"

He studied her once more before continuing, knowing it was too late to stop now. "Thor did not want me to tell you but...we are travelling to the slums this evening. Father believes that there is a group of revolutionaries that have stolen a relic from the palace. It is nothing crucial but father insists that we should get it back and confront the thieves."

Herja took this in before asking, "Why did Thor not want me to know of this?"

"He thought you would want to come with us. But I think that perhaps you should. After all, it will be something different and it gives you an opportunity to use all of that training you have been doing with Thor. And me, of course."

It took her less than a second to decide. "Very well. I shall come."

* * *

"LOKI!" Thor bellowed that evening when he saw his brother approach, Herja in tow. "I told you _not_ to tell her of this!"

Loki held up his hands. "I know, I know. But...I think she may prove useful."

Thor quietened at that and he exchanged a look with Sif and the Warriors Three who all seemed a little wary about including her in their adventure. Finally he looked behind Loki and Herja who gave him her best smile.

"I suppose...she has improved greatly in her combat." Thor conceded.

"And who knows the slums better than I?" Herja chipped in, beaming.

Thor nodded slowly. "Very well." He turned back to his brother and added quietly. "But it will not me that will feel guilty if something happens to her."

Loki clapped his older brother on the shoulder. "I will look after her, brother. Do not fear."

* * *

The journey to the heart of the slums was easy, even if Thor had taken a lot of convincing to take the shortcuts, believing he was always right. Herja led them down alleys and past rows and rows of houses built out of whatever the inhabitants could find.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Fandral asked from behind her and Herja glanced at Loki who rolled his eyes. Thor elbowed Loki but was grinning also.

"If Herja says that this is the right way, then it is." Thor responded having finally given into the fact that Herja knew these paths better than he did. His words kept Fandral and the others silent a little while longer until the alley opened up into a wide road that was deserted of houses and people. It looked odd in the middle of the slums that were always bustling and cramped.

"This is it." Herja said to them all quietly.

"You are sure?" Sif asked, moving forward to stand next to Herja and survey the open space with keen eyes.

"I am sure."

Thor nodded and motioned for them all to move forward, Loki and Herja at the back, letting the warriors take the lead. He nodded to her and she nodded back, grinning. She had to admit, this felt good. She was enjoying the thrill of doing something unusual, something that could stretch her abilities.

"Who are you?" A voice growled out of the dark and Herja nearly jumped. Thor charged towards the man who had stepped out of the shadows, a fierce look on his face.

"Are you the leader here?" Thor demanded, his jaw clenched.

The man was shorter than Thor but he didn't waver; in fact, he took a step closer and squared up to him. "I am."

"I believe you have stolen something from my family." Thor lifted his hammer. "I want it back."

The man made response, instead he whistled loudly and more men came out of the shadows, all holding weapons. "If you want it back, you're going to have to fight for it, pretty boy."

At this, Thor grinned. "I thought you would never ask." With that, he swung his hammer and the man flew out of view.

After that, everything descended into erjaHerjamadness very quickly. Before she knew it, Sif was fighting off two men at once, Hogun was beating a man to the ground, Fandral was fencing with another and Volstagg had another man in a headlock. Herja glanced at Loki who shrugged and elbowed a man sharply in the face as he tried to sneak up on him. Herja told herself to keep her head as she pulled out her short sword and whirled around, ready to attack anyone who came near her. But before she could launch into the fight, she saw one of the attackers approaching Thor as he fought off the leader who had stumbled back to them, angry and wild.

Herja seized Thor's arm and a light glowed around them. Thor gazed at Herja, opened mouthed as both the leader at the other man attacked them but their strikes didn't hit.

"Herja? What – "

"I will tell you later." Herja responded before letting go of him and taking down the man as Thor took out the leader.

Yes, Herja thought, this was _definitely_ what she wanted to do; fight for those she cared for and make a difference.

* * *

"That was incredible!" Thor cried as they all hurried up the steps to the palace, all bouncing with victory. "Herja, I had no idea you could do that!"

Herja blushed a little, happy that she had the opportunity to help them so much. "Well, I have been practising...with Loki's help, of course."

Thor's wide eyed expression turned on Loki as Sif and the Warriors Three rushed past them, eager to get to supper. "You helped with this Loki?"

Loki nodded, smiling. "I did. But it was mostly Herja. She is very strong."

Herja blushed again. "Thank you."

Thor looked between them, a little bewildered and Herja suddenly realised that she probably shouldn't be gazing at Loki with such a loving expression on her face. She straightened and said, "I cannot believe that we did all of that for that rusty old cup." She pointed to the faded gold cup in Thor's hand.

He laughed, "I know! It does seem ridiculous, does it not?"

Loki grinned too, leading his brother and Herja inside. "But that is typical father. He is all about principals."

"Indeed I am." Odin said, making them all jump. He was stood in the foyer waiting for them, having just welcomed the others inside and sending them into the Dining Hall. He embraced the three of them and Herja wasn't sure if she felt pleased or awkward at being included. "You have all done me proud. Now, come and eat. I have announcement to make and I would like you all to be there."

Herja followed the Odinsons inside and sat down, a little apprehensive considering what Odin's last announcement meant for her. She hoped this one was nothing to do with her. Once they were all settled, Odin stood at the head of the table smiling widely at all of them.

"Today, I have decided upon something remarkable." He left a pause there which did not help Herja's nerves. "Thor you have led your friends to victory and returned an ancient goblet back to these halls – "

"Well, Loki did a lot of it, father." Thor said fairly. Herja smiled at Loki, happy that this was true. Loki had been the one to locate the goblet and had managed to trick the remaining thieves into giving it to him, making them all look foolish and resulted in them being defeated even quicker.

"Be that as it may," Odin continued, waving aside his younger son's efforts and making Herja prickle with irritation. "You have done so much for this realm, Thor. You have the respect of the people, the trust of your friends and the love of your family. And so, today, I begin to plan to end my reign and begin yours. Thor, from today, I begin to plan your coronation."

There was an eruption of noise from the table. To her surprise, Loki beamed and patted his brother on the back, the Warriors cheered and Sif clapped excitedly. For once, Thor was silent, gaping at his father. Herja laughed squeezed his hand. In truth, she was a little shocked. She was happy for Thor of course, but she couldn't help but feel like Odin hadn't thought this through fully. But nevertheless, she toasted along with everyone else and enjoyed the celebrations until a servant entered with a note and gave it to her.

Herja took it quietly, not taking any attention away from Thor. She was confused; she didn't know who would write to her besides the people sat at this table and her mother. Concerned that something had happened to her family, she tore it open immediately. Instead of bearing news, the note was a request.

_I have a position open in my team and news has reached me of your adventures tonight._

_I would very much like to speak with you now. You know where to find me._

_Brunnhilde._

Herja was speechless. When Thor asked her what the note was about, she passed it to him wordlessly. He read it aloud, his voice getting louder with each word, excited for her.

"Herja, you must go! Now!" He bellowed, gently nudging her out of her seat. She nodded numbly, standing slowly. She glanced at Loki who had gone very still. Could she really go? After all, if she took this place which Brunnhilde was surely going to offer her, she would not be in Asgard very often, let alone the palace. Could she really leave all of those she loved and be absent from them for months, perhaps even years, at a time?

But then she realised that she had little to stay for. She loved Thor dearly but he would be busy with his coronation and then running the realm, her family now owned the farm and were a long distance away from her and Loki...Loki she had made her peace with and perhaps this was what she needed to push her away from this infatuation and help her come to terms with that fact that his loyalty would always be with his father not her.

She took a breath and nodded. "Yes. I shall go."

Thor cheered and hugged her before she took one last look at them all before rushing out of the hall, down the palace steps and made her way along to the stone bridge where she could fly to Valhalla. Her foot had just touched the first step when she heard a cry behind her.

"Herja! Herja hold! Please wait!"

Herja squinted through the darkness. "Loki?"

The youngest prince was rushing towards her, a flaming torch in his hand and very serious expression on his face. Herja felt a pang of worry. Was he here to talk to her about Thor's coronation? Was he very upset by it? As soon as he came to a halt in front of her, his expression lost its edge of desperation and he seemed to lose a little courage.

"Are you going to go? Most definitely?"

Herja was confused by the question. Was he not happy for her? "Of course! This is what you have been helping me train for."

Loki nodded, swallowing. "V-very well."

Herja nodded too, unsure of what was happening. She took another step up the wall, ready to launch off when...

"WAIT!" He called again.

She turned again, wobbling slightly. "What is it, Loki?"

"You cannot go."

Herja frowned. "Why?"

Loki opened and closed his mouth, no words breaking free. He shook his head. She sighed, frustrated and turned back to the chasm she was about to fly across.

"You cannot go!" He burst again.

Herja growled with annoyance. "Loki, why – "

"I love you." He gulped. "That is why you cannot go."

* * *

_So he's manned up and finally said it! But is it too late?_

_Please leave a review! I love them even more than I love Loki (and that's a lot)_

_:)_


	13. New Royalty

A/N: _Hey all! Sorry for the delay in posting this; it's been a bit of a bitch to write as this is the first chapter where my story meshes with the 'Thor' plot. I won't be writing the 'Thor' chapters in extreme detail, mostly because you all already know the story so I think it'd be a bit stupid if I wrote in very detailed again. Due to this, I am astounded to say (I was so surprised when I realised this) that, after this chapter, there are only three left! Wow, it's going so quick!_

_As ever, big love to all of these beauties who reviewed my last chapter: _**K9Train, Kaykara, , CreggaFoeseeker, diggydawg, The Yoshinator, lostfeather1, Adrigil, Tiryn, Lornaa, JHO14, xRDJ603, Fuchsia Grasshopper, WulfLuvr22, morbidly-funny, MayFairy, DGfleetfox, DemonicNiNjAKitten, LoverOfRumpelstiltskin, SoraLearnedToFly, Lexy Summers **and **two lovely Guests.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen – New Royalty**

Herja stumbled back down the steps, nearly tripping over her own feet as her mind reeled. Her fingers found the stone wall and she lowered herself onto it, tapping her feet that felt numb with shock.

"What did you say?"

Loki looked like he wanted to back off but for once he didn't run away and chose to hold his ground instead. "I said I love you." He watched her sit in silence for a moment. "Herja? Are you alright?"

"Yes." She said quickly and high-pitched.

"Are you sure? You do not look as though you are happy."

Herja's mind was slowly beginning to whirr back to life and suddenly an odd feeling of anger flooded her. "Happy?" She stood back up, her legs strong enough to support her again. "Loki, I am _furious!"_

He frowned. "Furious?"

"Yes! Furious! _Why_ are you telling me this _now_? After I have waited and asked you for so long to speak of your feelings, you choose _now_ to confess them? When my dream of becoming something that matters can finally come true you tell me that you do not want me to go!"

He swallowed again. "Yes. I know the timing is unfortunate – "

"_Unfortunate?_" She repeated, incredulous. "That is a large understatement! The timing could not be any worse!"

"I know." Apparently feeling either brave or just desperate, Loki took a step toward her and grasped her hands. "Please, Herja. Please do not go. I could not bear it."

Herja tried not to look into those deep green eyes as she knew that as soon as she did, she would be completely helpless. Instead, she forced herself to be sensible and tried to fathom why Loki had decided that now was the moment he could finally admit he loved her. "I do not understand why you have chosen now to tell me of this. I know that if I take this place I will be gone but not forever. I will return and surely then, if you had missed me then you could have spoken to me."

He shook his head. "No, it had to be now."

"Why?"

"Do you not see?" He asked, gripping her shoulders. "_I am free._"

Herja frowned, trying to understand his meaning. "Free? How so?"

"All my life, my father has placed Thor and I in competition with one another. We would have to keep bettering and bettering ourselves until one of us finally won the prize my father had promised us. But now, Thor has won; he is to be king."

Herja studied his wide grin with confusion. "Thor being king does not trouble you?"

He laughed loudly. "No! I never wanted to rule Asgard but I felt that if I did not compete with Thor then my father would not pay me any attention at all! But now..." He grinned again. "Now that does not matter. He has chosen Thor, as he always has, and I am free to do what I want and be with whoever I choose." He brushed her cheek with his knuckles and she sighed.

"That is all very well," _Very well indeed,_ she thought. "But the fact remains that this position is my chance. Can I really just give that away?"

"There will be other chances! When Thor is king, he will grant you whatever position you choose in the palace. Think of that."

Herja did think of that. And she couldn't deny that it sounded wonderful; she could be with Loki _and _have a good position. She finally looked into his eyes and smiled.

He tried to work out what that meant. "Does that mean you will stay?"

Her smiled widened. "Oh, Loki. How could I not?"

His response was to kiss her firmly and she could feel him smiling against her lips. When they parted he took her hand and she squeezed his as they made their way back to the palace both of them so excited at the prospect of their future together.

* * *

Herja never realised she could be so happy.

The next few weeks were blissful; Thor was busy with his father planning the coronation that was fast approaching and Loki was taking advantage of his family's distraction to spend most of his time with Herja who didn't mind at all.

It was late evening after dinner when Herja found herself sprawled across Loki's bed as he lavished attention on her neck, his hands caressing her body as she slid her hand under his shirt with a sigh and ran her fingers over his chest. She smiled as he groaned into her mouth and she rubbed her thighs against his, causing him to use his teeth on her soft skin.

_Knock, knock._

She huffed and pulled away from him as he clambered off her, grumbling. He sat on the edge of the bed and called,

"Yes? Who is it?"

"Your brother has requested your presence, sir." A servant's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Very well." Loki said stiffly, pulling his shirt down a little neater and tucked it into his breeches. He stood and pulled on his boots and Herja watched, torn between disappointment that they had been interrupted and excitement due to the fact she was actually here in his chambers and being so intimate with him.

After the footsteps of the servant had disappeared, Herja sat up, her legs dangling off the edge of the bed and she seized his hand. He smiled and brushed his lips over her fingers before letting it go.

"It seems Thor is desperate for my company. I must go or he shall come looking for me and find...well..." He gave her a pointed look, taking in her wild hair, flushed cheeks and the teeth marks on her neck. She just grinned and bit her lip. He shook his head. "Stop it!"

She laughed and said, "Perhaps we should tell him?"

They hadn't told anyone that they were together yet; though Herja was fairly sure that Frigga had guessed due to the way she often looked between them over the dinner table. Herja and Loki had agreed to keep it quiet until after Thor's coronation when Loki felt that his father would be less inclined to make a fuss. She was happy keeping their relationship private from his parents but Herja was beginning to think that perhaps they should tell Thor.

He raised his eyebrows. "You are sure?"

She nodded. "I think we should. He will only burst into one of our rooms and discover us being...close." She finished, flushing as Loki grinned.

"If you think it would be best."

She leapt up off the bed, trying to brush the creases Loki's body on top of her had made in her dress. "Shall I come with you now?"

"Why not?"

* * *

Thor's chambers were as messy as usual and he was sat in the middle of it, sorting through a large pile of tunics.

"Brother! And Herja! I was not expecting you. Come in, come in!"

They stepped inside as best they could and Loki stood by the desk as Herja took a seat in Thor's desk chair. He picked up three tunics, one white, one red and one blue. "Which one?"

Herja squinted. "For what?"

"I have a dinner with the councillors tomorrow."

"Red." Herja responded immediately. "It is the colour of the Odinsons and I think it will make you look more official."

Thor nodded and set the tunic aside, chucking the others haphazardly back into their drawer. "Loki, I need you to help me write a speech for the dinner...you know I am no good at these things. You are much finer with words than I and I will need that finery tomorrow."

"I will help you brother, of course." He glanced at Herja who nodded for him to continue. "But before we discuss that, there is something else you need to know."

Thor looked between his brother and his friend, intrigued, and sat down on the edge of the bed. "What is it?"

Herja felt like she should step in and take some of the burden off Loki. "You recall that I did not accept the position that Brunnhilde offered me, yes? As I said that I did not want to be away from Asgard for so long. Well, that was not the entire truth. The main reason that I decided to stay was Loki."

Thor made a face and stared at her and then his brother. "Loki? I do not understand."

Herja sighed and realised she would have to say it more obviously. "The reason I stayed was so I could be with Loki."

Thor fell silent and remained so for a good while. Herja and Loki exchanged amused glances several times but still Thor just stared at them, his mouth slightly agape. Eventually, he shook himself and said, "You and my brother? Together?"

"Yes." Herja said, barely holding her laughter in.

"That is..." Thor tried to find the word. "Unexpected. I did not...I did not see this coming. It is quite the surprise."

Loki stepped forward and rested a hand on Thor's shoulder, studying his reaction. "But I hope it is a joyous surprise, not an unpleasant one."

Finally, Thor broke into one of his classic, broad grins. He stood suddenly and embraced them both. "Well of course it is! Herja shall be my sister!"

She spluttered and pulled away from Thor, slightly flushed. "Well, we have not yet had any discussion of marriage – "

Loki grinned at her and shook his head. "Herja, if you think you can kiss me like you have and then not marry me, I question your status as a lady of this palace!"

Herja grinned back, enjoying this sparring. "Then you would do well to remember that I am not a lady but a woman of the slums where there are very little rules regarding relationships and one is free to kiss whomever they like."

"Is that so? Well then, I shall have to ensure that behaviour is gone from you when you become not just a lady but a Princess of Asgard."

Herja raised an eyebrow. "Is that a proposal?"

"Perhaps." He slid his arm around her waist and Thor looked between them, bemused. "But I shall perform a better one later if you so wish."

"I do." She said before Thor cleared his throat loudly and they both jumped, almost forgetting he was there.

"Well that is quite enough of that." Thor said, caught between amusement and embarrassment at what he had just witnessed. He turned to his best friend and began ushering her out, much to her protest. "Herja, you are distracting my brother and I need all of his focus to aid me in my speech. Go, woman!"

He pushed her out, laughing and as the door closed behind her, Herja heard Thor say more seriously,

"I am very happy for you, Loki."

There was a noise that sounded like they were clapping each other on the back and Loki said,

"And I you, brother."

* * *

Herja had known that Thor's coronation would be extravagant and huge, but this was ridiculous.

As such a close friend of both princes (though Odin still did not know how close she really was to one of them), Herja was granted a front row seat to watch from and when she turned around to look behind her, there were so many people she couldn't see the end of them.

A band was playing soft, light music as people entered the grand hall and were shown to their seats. Sif and the Warriors Three came in and took their places on the bronze steps, all beaming excitedly at each other. As Thor's friends, they were granted permission to stand on the steps with his parents and brother; a place Thor had told Herja he would have wanted her also but the rules of Asgard stated that no one with less social stature than nobility was permitted to stand with the royals during coronation. Therefore, as a peasant girl, she was not allowed to stand with them but Thor tried to make it up to her by ensuring she had the best seat, all the time apologising profusely.

Herja knew that she should be offended by the exclusion but she really wasn't. Instead, she was happy to have a seat out of the way of the main event; today she was going to be out of the limelight and looking forward to just watching a joyous event unfold around her. She had just begun watching some of the councillors come in and sit on the opposite side of the hall with their partners when she felt someone sit in the seat beside her. She turned to smile at whoever it was when her eyes widened and she gasped,

"Loki! What are you doing here?"

He grinned at her. "I became bored waiting alone back there. Mother is still fusing with her hair and Thor is busying drinking so I thought I would come out here and find you."

"Well, you found me."

"And I so glad I did." He eyed her. "You look even more beautiful than usual."

Despite the fact that she was slowly becoming used to Loki giving her compliments, she still blushed wildly at them, not accustom to such attention. She bit her lip before thanking him and she had to swat his hand away as it squeezed her thigh slowly.

"Loki! What if somebody sees – "

"I wish I could kiss you now." He murmured softly, his breath dancing over her neck.

She tried to ignore the delicious heat that had begun to bubble inside her and replied as calmly as she could, "Well you cannot."

"I know." He pulled away and she was relieved and disappointed all at once. "And that just makes me want to do it all the more."

She thwacked his knee and chastised him. "Loki, stop being so badly behaved! It is your brother's coronation and we are _surrounded_ by people. If just one of them sees or hears anything about us and they inform your father of it, he will be furious that we did not tell him first."

"I know, I know." Loki sighed, leaning back in the chair casually. "But I cannot resist making you all flustered."

She laughed and shook her head. Thankfully, before Loki could say anything else, one of his elderly relatives approached them and he leapt up immediately, guessing that it was her seat he was sat in. He helped her sit next to Herja who smiled at her kindly. With a wink, Loki left again, leaving Herja with the old woman for company.

"Well is this not the grandest thing you have ever seen?" The old woman said, gazing around at the bronze hall.

"It is." Herja agreed.

The old lady leaned in and said, "If you ask me, it is madness! All of this fuss just to make the boy a king? No amount of bronze or gold can do that for him."

Herja couldn't help but agree. While she loved Thor like a brother, she couldn't help but feel that Odin had rushed into this. If he had taken a little more time between making the decision and planning the coronation, Thor may have had more time to grow into his role as future King of Asgard. Instead, Herja had seen little maturity from him and just a childish excitement that was infectious but useless when it came to actually running Asgard. But she told herself to push those worries aside; after all, it was not her place to question the decisions of royalty.

The woman suddenly spoke again. "I am sorry, dear; who are you?"

"Oh!" Herja realised she had been a little rude in not introducing herself. "I am Herja, a friend of the princes and a valkyrie of Valhalla Hall."

"Herja!" The woman repeated with such recognition Herja had to reassure herself that she really hadn't met her before. "Forgive me, but I have heard so much about you. All wonderful things, I promise! The lovely Frigga in particular sings your praises." Her face broke into an infectious, toothy smile. "She also says that it seems you may be royalty yet."

Before Herja could bring herself to respond to this, cheers went up from the back of the hall and began travelling forward. Frigga and Loki arrived, walking down the long aisle together before standing on the steps. Odin then appeared and took his seat on the glistening throne before the cheers multiplied again and Herja knew that Thor had finally arrived, waving his arms in the air and being the showman he loved to be.

Once he reached the front, he took his winged helmet off and knelt, calming himself down. Even though he was the picture of confidence, Herja knew he had been nervous about this for weeks beforehand. She watched as he began pledging himself to the upholding and protecting of Asgard and, just as Odin was about to pronounce him king, there was an awful pause.

Herja frowned and unintentionally leaned forward in her seat, wondering what the delay was.

"The Frost Giants!"

* * *

Frigga called for Herja as soon as she had returned to her room after her husband and adopted sons had left for the Vault to investigate the break in. Herja was worried herself and had only just had time to change into a less formal dress when a servant had asked her to follow him to Frigga's chambers at once.

Once she reached it, the servant knocked on the door before leaving her to enter by herself. She did and found Frigga sat at her desk, wringing her hands in anxiety. Like Herja, fear hadn't really come into it; they were both far more concerned with what this intrusion now meant for Asgard. No sooner had they began discussing their worries, there came another knock at the door and two more servants came in with plates of food.

"Will you dine with me?" Frigga asked. "I do not think I want to be alone right now. If I am...I dread to think what horrors my mind will create."

Herja nodded, happy that she was needed. "Truth be told, I feel the same. Company is needed now. But we cannot fret; whatever events have transpired, I am sure the All-Father, Thor and Loki will deal with it."

Frigga nodded. "You are right, of course. And we must be grateful that Thor was not king when this happened or I would be afraid of a war shadowing these lands."

Their talk turned to companionable silence as they both moved their chairs outside to enjoy the cool air on the balcony where they hoped they could find some peace. News came then that Odin had indeed decided that this situation was nothing more than a spontaneous attack and that he was not taking it as a sign for war. After that, Frigga and Herja relaxed and began to chat again.

"I saw that Loki came out amongst the crowd to find you today." Frigga said, watching for a reaction.

"He did." Herja began, unsure of how honest she should be. After all, it was Odin they were concealing it from and she was fairly sure that Frigga had already guessed what was going on. "He was apologising once again for my seat rather than a position on the steps."

It was a good lie and Herja was surprised that Frigga nearly believed it. _Nearly._ Frigga was about to ask more questions when there was a tremendous bolt of light and the glint of the Bifrost turning in the distance.

"The Bifrost?" Herja squinted at it, wondering what was happening. "But I thought the All-Father decided not to make any more fuss over the attack?"

Frigga's relaxed mood had disappeared once more and she stood quickly. "We must go to the Throne Room. I have a feeling that my husband is not the one inside the Bifrost."

* * *

"Banished?" Herja repeated numbly, her eyes wide. "Why?"

Loki sat in front of her, two goblets on the table between them. Neither had drunk anything. "Father believes that Thor has threatened the safety of Asgard. For that, Thor is banished to another realm."

Herja couldn't take it in. She couldn't imagine Asgard without Thor. It was hard to think that earlier that day, Thor was about to become king and now...now he was gone to another realm without power and without any means of returning. Herja looked across at Loki who was sitting stiffly in his chair as though it was horribly uncomfortable. She reached across to take his hand but to her surprise he pulled it away quickly. She frowned but didn't say anything; his brother had just been banished and she wasn't about to criticise his reaction to it.

Aside from them, the Throne Room was empty and the silence began to become too overwhelming for Herja to bear. She fidgeted and longed for Loki to say something, even if it is filled with grief. But he didn't. Instead, he sat, deep in thought, occasionally staring down at his hands at then back up to the throne where Odin usually presides. Herja could not stand it any longer and began to say that she was feeling the same grief, that they could help each other through and tried to take his hand again which he pulled away even quicker this time. She sat back in her chair and sighed, unfortunately accustom to this distant, cold side of Loki. He stood quickly and turned away from her.

"I must speak with the All-Father."

And with that he left her alone and wondering why he did not say_ 'my father.'_

* * *

_Ahhh, so it all begins!_

_What did you think? Please tell me in a review...I do so love them!_

_Also, if you haven't gotten enough of Loki and Herja quite yet, why not have a gander at 'Inexhaustible Beauty'...an AU fic in which Loki is accepting but glum about his true parentage and it's up to Herja to show him that blue is beautiful! This fic was a wonderful prompt from my 200th reviewer DGfleetfox...so kudos to her for the idea! __(HUGE thanks to everyone who has already reviewed that too!)_

_Also (apologies for the essay here!) I'm considering making a fanvid for this fic and I just wondered two things: _

_One: is anyone actually interested in that idea?_

_Two: if you had to pick someone closest to your image of Herja, who would it be? I'm struggling trying to find someone so any help would really be appreciated!_

_And finally (I promise!) a few people have asked me about a sequel and I can say that there will be news of that coming up in the last three chapters!_

_Thanks again and bless you if you've read through all these ramblings without poking your eyes out._

_:)_


	14. The Rise and Fall of King Loki

A/N: Hey all! So this chapter is pretty much all of the 'Thor' plot; I re-watched it and remembered that it only took place over a few days...but what high-drama days! So this is what you can expect from this chapter: high-drama! There's lots of Loki being frustrating, lots of Herja being confused (bless her! No one's telling her anything!) and lots of Odin in his convenient Odinsleep. So this chapter's EXTRA LONG to accommodate all the drama. Nice, eh?!

As always, thanks to all of the lovely loves who reviewed the last chapter: **A Echelon, Lexy Summers, xRDJ603, The Yoshinator, lostfeather1, Kaykara, Kat7CA, Fuchsia Grasshopper, WulfLuvr22, JHO14, GabbyTheAngel, MayFairy, K9Train** and **one lovely Guest**. Thanks you guys! :)

I should also warn you that...

**THIS CHAPTER IS M RATED FOR SEXUAL CONTENT****!**

Yes, that's right my lovelies, there is finally some smut...it's Odin and Frigga! I joke, I joke! :)

But seriously, if you're not comfortable reading that, it's totally fine! Just skip past the sauciness (which begins about two thirds of the way in) to the last section. And for all you smut-lovers, I hope you enjoy it...it's not something I write often so I hope it isn't too awful!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen – The Rise and Fall of King Loki**

"Loki is king!"

That was the first thing Herja heard that morning and the news made her almost drop her fork in surprise. She looked up from the breakfast table to see Sif striding in, the source of the announcement, and sit heavily in a chair not eating a single bite. The Warriors Three sat around her, all looking equally worried but not being so vocal about their complaints.

Herja felt a prickle of annoyance. True, she was surprise by this turn of events also but she did not think it was bad news and she saw no reason why they had become so downcast by it.

"Yes, Sif, this news is troubling but we must not – "

"Why is it troubling?" Herja said, cutting across Fandral sharply.

The four of them turned to look at her, only really noticing her there for the first time. Aside from them, there were only a handful of others in the large dining room, the mood of the palace was more subdued since Thor had gone.

"You do not find Loki's new position worrying Herja?" Volstagg asked, halting in his devouring of his meal.

"No I do not. And I fail to see why you have any reason to."

The four of them all exchanged a questioning glance, unable to understand why she had an issue with them having an issue. "Loki is king." Sif repeated. "That is not his destiny, it is Thor's."

Herja tried not to gape at their blatant disrespect. "I am sorry? You think that there should be no king while the All-Father is in the Odinsleep? That we should all halt Asgard's progress and hope that Thor will return? There is no logic in that...not while there is another son available to take the responsibility. Loki is the next in the line of succession and I can fathom no reason why this should be problematic to anyone."

With one last firm look at all of them, Herja swept from the Dining Hall; feeling empowered and irritated all at once.

* * *

Herja spent the rest of the day in her chambers, honing her magic skills alone. She was enjoying the fact that she had to clear her mind, eager to have some relief from her grief over losing Thor. She had become so intent on her studies, she realised she was late for work that evening. She dressed quickly and rushed down the stairs.

Her sandaled feet had carried her through the great doors and outside when she was halted by someone calling her name. She turned, not recognising the voice.

"Excuse me, but you have been summoned." The servant said, coming to a stop in front of her.

Herja shook her head. "Whoever it is, they shall have to wait. I have to work – "

"The king will not wait." The servant said firmly and Herja was surprised to have such a formal order from Loki. "You must come now."

"Very well." Herja agreed, following him back inside. In truth, she didn't take much convincing when her choice was either working or going to see Loki. Besides, she hadn't seen him since the evening she found out about Thor and she had been waiting for the right time to speak with him. As they walked, Herja thought she had never seen the palace so quiet; it seemed since Thor's banishment, people had taken to staying in their chambers and away from the tumultuous atmosphere that haunted the corridors.

The Throne Hall was so empty it seemed hollow but up on the steps sat Loki, leaning back in his throne and rubbing his bottom lip as he stared at the floor, thinking. The servant left them alone and Herja stepped into the light, watching Loki carefully. After a beat, when he still didn't notice her, she said,

"How fair's the king?"

Loki's gaze slid from the floor over to her form as she moved closer, taking a few steps up to him. He held out his hand and she took it, settling her fingers around his in pleasantly familiar position. He gently pulled her towards him and she took the last steps up quickly, smiling and brushing her thumb over the back of his hand. He didn't smile back and instead looked a little angry as he studied her carefully. He frowned at her uniform as he had done a long time before.

"You are still working in Valhalla?" He asked quietly.

Herja laughed softly. "Of course! You did not notice?"

"I merely assumed that..."

"That I would stop?" Herja shook her head, smiling. "I could not. We never announced our relationship to your father so I could not stop my working."

He nodded slowly and the large horns on his helmet glinted in the soft bronze light. "Then you may stop now."

Herja blinked. "I am sorry?"

Loki pulled her even closer so she came to sit upon his lap. "I do not find the idea of you working in Valhalla Hall in that uniform with all those men at all pleasant. I would like you to stop."

Herja didn't like the possessive tone in Loki's voice but she couldn't help but agree with him; she had been longing to finish her job since the first day she began working there all those years ago. "Surely I cannot just stop? My duty as a valkyrie – "

"Your duty is to the king." He cut across her smoothly and firmly. "And I am the king. If I tell you that I do not want you to work in Valhalla, then you will not." He gripped her tightly, ensuring she couldn't leave even if she wanted to and, thankfully, she had no intention of trying to escape him. Suddenly, he spoke again. "You will work here, as my advisor."

"Your advisor?" Herja repeated hollowly. Could this really be true? Ever since she was a little girl in the slums, she had dreamt of holding such a position and now one was being offered to her, she couldn't quite believe it. "But people would judge you for choosing me, would they not? It would seem like favouritism – "

"Like you said: we did not announce our relationship and no one need know of it if you think people will judge us. However, I do not think they would...not many would dare question the king."

Herja couldn't help but smile; she was so happy to be out of Valhalla so quickly and easily but there was a voice in the back of her head that told her that she should be concerned about how cold and distant Loki seemed to be. She looked at him and chose not to say anything now, thinking that it was probably his grief at losing his brother to another realm and the concern he felt for his father in the Odinsleep. Instead of speaking of her worries, she decided that cheering him up may be an option. She bit her lip before fidgeting playfully on his lap.

"People may not know of our relationship but I think they may have an inkling if they were to enter the Throne Hall and see me sat upon the lap of a new king on his throne."

She was expecting to see a smile break across his sharp featured face but instead, his eyes darkened. "Then let them discover us. I cannot find the will in me to care about such matters now."

Before she could respond, he pulled her into a firm kiss and his hand woven through her hair held her against his lips until he decided when to let her go. As he released her, Herja couldn't help but feel a little alarmed at how Loki seemed to be reacting to his new found power but at the same time, she couldn't stop herself thinking that it excited her also. Despite only thinking these thoughts, she still outwardly blushed at them and stood quickly, deciding that she and Loki were too dangerous to each other at this moment and she did not want to start something neither of them had the willpower to stop.

Loki still held her hand and he kissed it lightly before looking up at her from his throne and saying,

"You will consent to be my advisor, I trust?"

The look in his deep green eyes made a shiver creep up her back and Herja was suddenly conscious of how tight his grip on her was.

"I will."

She gave him one last smile which she had force, and left the Hall, feeling like she had just consented to become a slave to a man who knew exactly how to make her do whatever he desired. The thought make her shiver again but she couldn't tell whether it was from worry or an odd, unnerving feeling of pleasure.

* * *

Herja spent two days living the way she had dreamt of all her life.

In her role as advisor, she was allowed to wear whatever she liked and no longer had to just wear that tiny white dress with the gold stitching that had plagued her since she had come of age. She spent most of her time relaying messages between Asgard's councillors and Loki who was more than happy to receive messages from her on a regular basis and showed it by ravishing her possessively almost every time he saw her. She'd leave the Hall flushed and flustered, her neck bitten and her lips swollen.

It was on the second evening that Herja saw the flash of the Bifrost from the balcony of her chambers and felt the anxiety she had been pushing down for days rise up and this time, she couldn't push it back down.

Try as she might, she couldn't ignore the fact that there was something wrong with Loki. His emotions and his actions did not tally with the events that had taken place. At first, she had managed to convince herself that his moods had been due to his brother's absence and his father's Odinsleep but now she had come to realise that that wasn't true at all. In fact, he showed little worry for Odin or Thor and seemed to be preoccupied with another issue; something he would not share with her.

And while she may enjoy the frequent intimate embraces they had both experienced over the last few days, she felt like there something odd driving him, something other than pure desire and love. There was an edge of desperation in his touches and his kisses, as though he was running out of time and was trying to savour her before something awful happened.

Now she had seen the flash of the Bifrost, all of the things she had told herself were fine and not an issue re-emerged even more problematic than before. In a split second, she decided to see Frigga who was a constant figure by Odin's beside. Loki had used another servant to send any messages to his mother, despite Herja insistence that she would be happy to do it. Suddenly, she realised that Loki had been doing it intentionally, to ensure whatever it was that was troubling him remained hidden. Realising that Frigga must know of it, Herja hurried down the stairs from her chambers quickly.

* * *

"He is troubled by his father's sleep and his brother's absence." Frigga replied softly, clutching her husband's hand through the golden glow surrounding him.

Herja shook her head, frustrated by Frigga's generic answer to her question about Loki's wellbeing. "What more than that?"

Frigga's mask of innocence slipped in surprise at Herja's persistence. "I do not – "

"Please!" Herja begged, kneeling in front of the Queen. "Tell me what troubles him so! I know there is something more, something he will not tell me. I can see that there is something haunting him and not knowing of it is killing me!"

Frigga seemed to soften at these words and she took Herja's hand in her spare one. "Herja...I cannot; despite how much I may want to. It is not my secret to divulge. All I will say is that Loki is my son and I love him more dearly with each day."

Herja sighed and mulled these words over, wondering if there was anything of significance in them. Frigga's reiteration of her love of her youngest son made Herja question whether Loki was as innocent as she had believed him to be in Thor's banishment. She had heard of Sif and the Warriors Three suspicions concerning the now-King but she had dismissed them quickly, thinking they were merely angry at the loss of their friend. But now she thought of it, she and Loki had discussed many a time how they though Odin was moving too fast with Thor's coronation and that Thor was not ready to be king as he would most likely start a war before talking a problem through. Had letting in the Frost Giants been Loki's way of doing this? And now he was consumed with guilt!

She stood up quickly, a theory forming in her mind as the light of the Bifrost signalling Loki's return flashed through the window.

"I must go!" She said hurriedly, hoping to catch Loki on his way back from the Bifrost to the Throne Hall.

* * *

She saw a great swatch of black leather disappearing up the stairs and she followed it quickly, calling,

"Loki! Loki, wait!"

He stopped reluctantly and waited for her to catch up to him on the landing of the second floor. Once she did, she stood close to him and studied him, trying to detect guilt in his eyes. He placed his hand on her hip and gave her a smile that did not quite reach his eyes.

"What is it, love?"

"Loki, I want to know what you are not telling me." Herja demanded immediately, not breaking the eye contact between them and hoping that she could shame him into telling her the truth. Before she could press him for information, a stream of servants began descending the stairs past them, evidently preparing for supper. He took her hand tightly and said,

"Not here. Let us go to your chambers."

They were both silent as they walked up to the fourth floor, Loki seemed tense and Herja was trying to work out how to get him to admit what he had been up to since Thor's banishment without outright accusing him of it in case she was mistaken. She didn't want to upset him, especially as she didn't know what his mood was right now and he was so dangerously changeable.

Once they were inside her chambers and Loki had closed the door with snap, she sat down on the bed and pulled him down to join her.

"What is troubling you, Loki?" She asked, trying the soft and sympathetic approach, hoping it would get her further.

"That I cannot say." He said quietly and evenly, meeting her ice-blue gaze with his dark green eyes.

Herja sighed, pulling her hair down from her loose bun and throwing the pin down on the table with annoyance. "Why?"

His stony face softened for a moment and he seemed to let his guard down for the first time since he had flirted with her at Thor's coronation. "Because I fear you will not love me when you know."

Herja tried not be influenced by his heartbreaking tone and asked, "So I will know?"

He nodded, his face stony and cold again. "I am sure. And then I fear we will be parted forever. No one could accept what I am."

Herja squinted and shook her head, unable to understand. "Loki!" She burst in frustration. "I cannot fathom what you mean! Why must you talk in riddles and prophecies instead of speaking the plain truth to me and letting me understand what plagues your heart? I know there is more than your grief for your father and your brother. Speak of it to me and I swear upon my life that I will not speak of it to another soul."

Loki smiled but it was out of bitterness rather than joy. "I would confess it to every person in Asgard before I would confess it to you."

Herja gave a sharp intake of breath at his words and she felt her eyes sting with tears. "What have I done to upset you so?" She couldn't understand; just earlier that day, he had been showering her with attention and telling her how beautiful she was so what had she done between then and now that had wounded him so much.

But Loki seemed to realise the mistake immediately and took her hands. "No, no, Herja! I did not mean that as it sounded. I would tell every other person before you as I could not care what they think of me, but you..." He shook his head and she saw his eyes were dark and glistening. "I could not bear to see your expression if you found out what I am. You would feel such..._disgust_...and I could not live with how you would look at me."

She opened her mouth to reply that whatever he had done, she would never look at him with disgust but he placed his fingers over her lips, silencing her immediately. "Hush now, Herja. I..." He trailed off and seemed to become emotional again before he composed himself once more. "I must ask something of you." He removed his fingers from her lips but he gave her such a look, she knew she should remain silent. "I do not have much time..." She made to speak again but he glared and growled, "_Herja!"_ She jumped in surprise at his commanding tone and obeyed immediately, knowing she should listen to what he had to say before interrupting. "I do not have much time before the consequences of my actions catch up with me. And before everything changes..._I want you_."

It took Herja a moment to realise what he meant and when she did realise, she felt a mixture of excitement and nerves. "Loki..." She began softly, noticing how his gaze had slid from her eyes to her lips. "If anyone should find out about our union..."

"They will not." He answered, one hand brushing down her back between her wings, making her shiver with pleasure as the other wound into her hair, pulling her closer to him so their breaths danced across each others' skin.

She hesitated only a moment, considering what people would say if they knew that she, a pure valkyrie, had been with a man outside of marriage, before kissing him hard and moaning softly as he eased his tongue inside her mouth and lowered her back onto the bed. She sighed softly as he trailed a line of kisses from her lips down over jaw and to her neck which he knew she loved and her bit her soft, tender skin, leaving his mark on her.

She knew she shouldn't be letting this happen, that Loki had obviously done something wrong and now he was about to pay the price for it but she couldn't resist him. During their courtship, they had been intimate a number of times; Loki's fingers had touched places no one else had and he had shown her pleasure beyond her wildest dreams but they had never actually fully been together. She remembered once, after an evening's supper, she had knocked on the door to his chambers and, after several goblets of wine, begged him to take her then and there. He had refused, laughing at her drunken state and had managed to get her back to her chambers without anyone becoming suspicious. The next morning she had been cripplingly embarrassed but there had been a part of her that wished he had given in and made love to her.

Now she was finally getting her wish and she couldn't resist pushing her previous worries aside to enjoy his attentions fully. After all, she told herself, this was making him feel better which was what she had truly desired to do anyway.

As he continued his biting and kissing on her neck, she wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him as close as she could, not wanting to feel a millimetre of air between them. She pulled at his leather tunic, throwing it aside where it fell in a crumpled heap on the floor. His hands moved from her hips to pull down the thin straps of her green dress. Then he began pulling her dress down teasingly slowly, kissing each inch of skin that was revealed before pulling the dress down a little more, then a little more until...

"Loki, please!" She burst, her patience finally running out. She looked down at him and saw he was grinning and in that moment she saw the Loki she had fallen madly in love with; he was once again the young God of Mischief instead of the weary and cold King of Asgard. After teasing her a moment more, he finally obeyed and pulled her dress down to her waist. His mouth immediately began kissing her breasts, making her whimper as his hands slid up her legs, caressing every inch of skin as his mouth continued sucking gently. She squeezed her legs tighter around his hips, grinding against him impatiently, making him growl with surprise and pleasure. He laughed at her impatience and she smiled at the way his laugh had vibrated against her breasts, making her skin tingle.

Finally, his hand inched high enough up her legs to begin to ease the aching heat between her legs. She cried out at the contact, unable to stop herself and begged him to keep going. In true Loki style, he disobeyed immediately and sat up. She huffed and propped herself up of her elbows, glaring.

He noticed and laughed again. "Patience, love. I am not finished with you yet, fear not. But I think we should undress properly; I want to see all of you in front of me, bare and ready to be made mine."

She almost moaned at that; he had always been good with words and he could make her feel such pleasure and excitement with them without even laying a finger on her. She slid off the bed, letting her dress pool at her feet and couldn't resist smiling as he stopped pulling his boots off to gaze at her, silent and aroused. It was the first time he had seen her completely naked and now she was stood in front of him in flickering candlelight, she couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Something not helped by the fact that he pulled her closer to him and insisted on running his long fingers over every inch of skin, kissing some parts and making her sigh. It was such a sensual feeling to be covered in nothing other than soft candlelight, the balmy evening air and Loki's pale hands and lips.

He wrapped a bare arm around her thighs and pulled her sharply, making her squeal as she landed on him, one leg either side of him. He began kissing her neck again, his hands trailing over her backside to find that strip of flesh between her wings that he had discovered weeks earlier was incredibly sensitive and a mere breath across it could make her writhe with pleasure. He brushed his fingers over it and she moaned, arching her back so he could have better access to her neck. He made to pull her back down onto the bed fully but she placed two hands on his chest, halting him, and pushed slightly, easing herself up off his lap and giving him another long, teasing look at her naked body.

"Herja, what – "

"You have far too many clothes on." She replied huskily, reaching towards his breeches and undoing the laces that held them together. He watched her, his eyes black with arousal and he jumped and groaned as her hands brushed across his hardness with a teasing bite of her lip.

"Do not toy with me." He growled as she continued to unlace them with agonising slowness. She grinned at the pained look on his face and she knew he was desperate for her touch. She finished unlacing eventually and he stood quickly, pushing his breeches down and onto the floor before pulling her back onto the soft bed and lying on top of her, ensuring his weight was mostly on his arms that were either side of her. They kissed deeply again and she marvelled at how he battled with her tongue, always longing for control. She dug her nails into his back and wrapped her legs around him again bringing him closer to her once more. His hand slid between her legs again as they kissed but she broke away moaning that it wasn't enough this time. Understanding what she meant, he looked up at her and their eyes met.

"You are sure?" He asked.

"Yes, yes!" She replied impatiently. "Please, Loki! I cannot wait any longer."

For once, Loki didn't make her wait. He eased himself inside her slowly and she winced in pain as he buried himself fully in her. He noticed her discomfort and remained still inside her, gently kissing her lips and neck again. With her hands still on his back, she could feel the tension in his muscles and she realised how much effort it was taking him to not move inside her and enjoy the friction. After a few moments, the pain eased and Herja wriggled beneath him, enjoying the odd sensation.

"You are ready?"

"Yes, yes!" She gasped again. "More...please..."

Loki obliged and began moving gently, making her sigh softly, her eyes closing as she enjoyed the sensation more and more, pushing her hips up to meet his. Noticing that she had really begun to enjoy it, he sped up a little and she moaned loudly, sending vibrations through both of them and Loki felt a tingle of pleasure begin to spread through his body. Knowing he wouldn't be able to hold on as long as he would like to, his hand moved between her legs, making her throw her head back onto the pillow.

The speed of his thrusts, the volume of her moans and their kisses all became more frantic and they clung onto each other, afraid of letting go and loosing each other forever. Finally, Herja cried out and Loki felt her tighten around him and her nails break the pale skin on his back. This prompted his own release and he buried his face in the crook of her neck, listening to her gasping for breath as they came down off the high together.

Herja closed her eyes, her body exhausted and felt Loki roll off her and collapsed to her left, pulling the bed covers over both of them. She opened her eyes and saw him watching her intently. She smiled and reached out for him but he caught her hand with his and kissed it, preventing an embrace. She was surprised but too tired to question it as he said,

"Sleep, love."

* * *

When Herja woke it was still dark.

For a moment she couldn't place what had woken her and then two things happened: she realised that Loki was no longer led next to her and there was a huge _crack_ that vibrated around the palace walls and made everything shake. She leapt from the bed immediately, clutching the white sheets to her as she stepped onto the balcony to see what was happening.

In the distance, she could see two figures on the bridge and one seemed to be trying to destroy the Bifrost.

Knowing that one of them must be Loki, she pulled on a plain dress and fled the room, hurrying down and down until she reached the front doors. On the stone steps, she saw a group of lords and ladies all in their nightclothes.

"Prince Thor has returned!" One of them cried. "The All-Father had gone to greet him!"

Herja felt a surge of joy at this but she knew that there was something else, something far more worrying happening on the bridge. Unable to stop herself, she raced down the steps and saw that to her right there was a path led to the bridge but it was long and Herja didn't have time. So instead, she decided that she would fly. Odin had decreed that valkyrie were not permitted to fly unless it was to Valhalla but, right now, she couldn't care less. Something was wrong and she knew it. As she spread her wings and lifted into the air, she heard people call out to her, telling her to stop and that this was a royal issue but she ignored them.

She flew as quickly as her wings would take her and eventually she landed on the bridge. The first person she saw was Thor and she called out with joy. He turned and saw her just in time for her to embrace him tightly.

"I am so happy to have you back!" She cried pulling away from him and beaming. But then she noticed that Thor did not look joyous at all; in fact he seemed broken, beaten and filled with grief. "Thor? What..." She looked behind him and to her surprise, she saw Odin not Loki. "...where is Loki?"

There was a long, heavy silence before Thor answered, his voice hollow. "He fell."

Herja felt like someone had squeezed her throat and punched her in the stomach. "I do not...I do not understand. He cannot..."

Thor's face contorted and tears began to trickle down his face. "I am sorry..."

"NO!" She cried rushing to the edge of the shattered bridge and nearly falling over. "I CAN SAVE HIM! I CAN FLY...I CAN..."

She felt a pair of strong arms catch her around her waist and heave her back from the edge. Odin. "It's too late, Herja. He is gone. He is gone."

Through tear blurred eyes, Herja took one last look over the edge of the bridge and saw nothing but swirling abyss.

He was gone.

* * *

_So what did you think about this action-packed chapter?_

_I have to admit, I got a bit teary writing that last bit! :(_

_But fear not! More is to come! They'll be at least one more full chapter and then an epilogue or maybe perhaps just two chapters...I'm not sure yet; depends on how much I have to say!_

_I hope it doesn't seem like I've skipped over 'Thor' too quickly, it's just that, as I said, it only takes place over a few days and I didn't want to go through it scene by scene as you've all seen it and that'd just be boring!_

_Anyway, enough of my ramblings (apologies for both stupidly long A/Ns!) please leave a review! I love hearing what you all think. _

_:)_

_P.S: I'm sorry one last thing! For the fan video, I'm considering Romola Garai to play Herja...what does everyone think of that? Is she wildly away from everyone's image of pretty close?_


	15. A Face in the Dark

A/N: _Hello all! Sorry for taking my sweet time with this chapter but it was a little difficult to write. I think I was a little afraid too...I'm afraid that some of you may be a little disappointed with the fact that Herja __**is not**__ in 'The Avengers'. I'm sorry as I know some of you were thinking that was going to happen but, alas, it isn't. Here are my reasonings: I don't like writing original characters into films. I know shoe-horned Herja into 'Thor' but that was different as she was already on Asgard. If Herja was in 'The Avengers' she would have to travel to Midgard and then be used in the team and that would, well, just be awkward. And I'm sure if Loki saw his lady love he'd be hot footing it back to Asgard quick smart! So, yeah...there wouldn't be much of a story!_

_So apologies for those who had their hearts set on her getting involved but she isn't going to be...Herja's going to have her own adventures! But more of that later..._

_So, just to recap, this chapter will be going through (some) of 'The Avengers' time-wise but not action-wise. I hope that all makes sense and apologies for boring your bosoms off! Right...onward!_

_HUGE thanks to all of the lovelies who reviewed the last chapter: _**ktmt1120, lostfeather1, MayFairy, WulfLuvr22, The Yoshinator, Kaykara, GabbyTheAngel, HaniChan, Kat7CA, Lexy Summers, Fuchsia Grasshopper, TruffleHead, Juniper Laufeyson** and **K9Train.** _I LOVE YOU GUYS!_

* * *

**Chapter 15 – A Face in the Dark**

"I shall not attend."

The servant looked surprised at Herja's words but made no comment as he bowed out of her chambers, closing the door quietly behind him. She sat on the edge of her bed and stared down at the invitation in her hands.

_A Dinner to Celebrate the Return of Thor, Son of Odin._

For Herja, the return of one son did not balance out the loss of another.

She would not attend.

* * *

Two days later, Herja's knees were hurting.

The cold floor was unforgiving beneath her as she knelt in front of the throne where Odin sat, tired but very much alive after his worry Odinsleep. He surveyed her carefully, his one visible eye narrowing in concentration.

"Why do have you surrendered your duties?"

Herja felt herself prickle in annoyance but her voice came out flat and lifeless which, coincidentally, was exactly how she felt. "I was instructed by the king to end my time in Valhalla and begin work as an advisor here in the palace."

"Loki asked that of you?"

Herja just nodded, her head feeling heavy and fuzzy.

"Why?" Odin asked, more to himself than her. Next to him, Frigga looked between them, her face pale and hard with grief. She was the only one Herja had seen to be openly devastated by Loki's suicide. That made Herja like her even more than before.

"I suppose it was because he trusted her above all others." Frigga answered her husband, giving Herja a weak but genuine smile.

"Perhaps." Odin fell back into silence and Herja waited and waited. "However..." He continued eventually when she was on the verge of getting up and telling him that she couldn't care less about what he had to say to her. "...I cannot give the position of advisor now."

Her icy blue eyes met his without any jolt of surprise or alarm; she had been expecting this. How could she not? She was hardly qualified for such a position and, although she knew she would make a decent job of it, she could not blame Odin for revoking her previous, short lived job. Now, her main issue was what she would be required to do now. Well, perhaps not her _main_ issue. Surely that was something to do with her dead fiancé lost in a swirling abyss. But it did not do to think of that now.

"Then what is it you require me to do, All-Father?"

"You may return to Valhalla, where I am sure – "

"No."

Odin looked properly awake for the first time since his Odinsleep. "No?" He repeated.

Herja's reply was clipped and definite. "That is the word I spoke."

She watched as Odin leaned back in his throne, his eyes never leaving hers. She could tell he was trying to suss her out; to work out why her attitude had gone so quickly from obliging and polite to cold and independent. He still knew nothing of Herja and Loki's relationship and now she was glad they had not told him; it gave her an odd sense of smugness to know that the great Odin, All-Father of Asgard, was not as omniscient as he would like to believe.

Frigga leaned over and whispered something in his ear, making Odin listen intently before nodding slowly.

"My wife has informed me that she requires a new maid. The position is yours should you desire it."

In all honesty, Herja didn't. But she knew that Frigga was being kind to her and it was either that or return to Valhalla. "I am very grateful and I would like to accept the position. Thank you." She stood and curtseyed, waiting a beat in case there was anything else Odin wanted to discuss with her but when it became apparent there wasn't, she left the hall, one small problem falling from the mound of grief that still remained.

* * *

Herja's night was restless as the night before had been. And the night before and the night before and on and on it went. An endless darkness without rest.

She sighed and turned over onto her back, the thin white sheet clinging to her hot skin in the humid night air and her hair sticking to her neck. She sat up and tied her heavy hair up onto the top of her head in a messy bun. She didn't lie down again, knowing that it was useless. She would not sleep tonight.

Instead, she stood up and walked to the small balcony through the open shutters, her white nightdress trailing behind her. From here, she could see over the smaller palace buildings to the shattered bridge and the empty gap where the huge Bifrost once stood, the pride of Asgard.

Now all she could see was an awful swirling abyss where Loki had fallen; lost and alone, thinking he would never be accepted and loved.

_Fool,_ Herja thought angrily. The grief that had consumed her since his death had now been replaced with a burning rage and a feeling of hopeless frustration. At first she had told herself that being angry was ridiculous and that Loki had not meant to leave her alone, he was just misunderstood. But now she welcomed the fury, relishing in something – _anything_ – other than mind-numbing, heart-shattering grief.

How could Loki be so selfish as to put his own problems, however dreadful they may have been, before their future? Now, what tortured her was not a picture of Loki's cold, lonely death but an imagining of what their lives could have been...both of them laughing with relief and joy as Thor returned from Midgard, happy and unscathed; a glimpse of their wedding day and her mother's excited expression as she realised she was now related to the royal family and her once poor, ill-educated daughter was now a Princess of the Realm; Herja waking to the sound of a crying child only to have Loki stand first and lean over the crib, smiling down at the small figure inside...

Herja closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to rid her mind of the images. It was too late now; Loki's selfishness had shattered those dreams.

How could he think that his life was so dreadful that those possibilities were worth throwing away?

Or he could have at least told her about his problems. She would have been shocked, yes, but she loved him more than she ever thought she could love anyone and she would have done anything to ensure he would be happy again and that his wrongs were righted. Even if that meant banishment. She would have followed him to the ends of the universe.

_Perhaps he did not love me as much as I had thought he had,_ Herja considered bitterly. It was the only way she could understand why he decided that death was preferable to life. _And had he really thought me so shallow as to care about his heritage?_

Feeling frustrated tears sting her eyes, she pushed away from the stone balcony rail and entered her dark room again. She took a seat at the desk and studied herself in the mirror, noting the red eyes and pale skin. She wasn't surprised she had lost some of her colour; she had practically become a recluse since she had lost him, only leaving her room to do her new duty as Frigga's maid.

Frigga's love of reliving their favourite memories and traits of Loki wasn't helping her move on either. The Queen loved telling her of the time where he had tricked Thor into falling into the pond when Herja was playing with them, his love of studying and honing his supreme intelligence, his bickering with Thor, his fascination with Herja (which, it turned out, Frigga had known about since Herja had first come into their lives and had been amused to watch it grow into something more than a crush) and his desire to do right, even if his methods were sometimes a little skewed.

Frigga's love for Loki was infectious and Herja would love speaking about him to his mother but when she left, the grief would hit even harder, the sharp contrast between joy and loss even more apparent.

And, as much as she tried, she could not push aside the feeling that there was more to this. She knew Loki so well, it was hard to imagine that he would just simply...die. She couldn't picture him just giving up. Was she missing something?

Unable to shake the feeling, she decided that now was the time. She would go into his chambers.

She had been considering going inside for a long time but she had never summoned up enough courage to actually go through with it. But now, she decided, was the time. If this really was just a part of a grander scheme, then he may have left some sort of clue in his chambers.

She opened her door quietly, not wanting to disturb anyone from their sleep as she walked from her chambers, up the stairs and reached Loki's door. After only a moment's hesitation, she turned the door handle and entered. But her stride came to an abrupt halt when she saw someone was already inside.

"Thor?" Her voice was quiet and almost embarrassed.

He gave her a small smile and looked back down at the small book in his hands, his face soft and sad. It was the first time she had really seen Thor since he had told her of Loki's crimes on the day of his return. She had been avoiding him, afraid that her anger would burst out and hit him, accusing him of not treating his brother properly while they had been growing up.

But now...now all she could think about was how much she had missed him.

So she sat down next to him on the edge of Loki's bed in silence. She wasn't sure if she grasping for something to say and the right words to say it in or simply grieving in silent company but when Thor suddenly spoke, she realised she had been waiting for him to speak first.

"This was his book when he and I were children." She looked down at the small book he was leafing through and saw Thor smile. "He used to take it everywhere. Whenever I would jest or say something he did not like, he would write it all in here and show our mother so I would get a telling off. And then, once mother had seen everything, he would begin plotting his revenge. He would pour over it for days, fine tuning everything like it was some master plan, and then when he did it, it would be smallest, most ridiculous thing you could think of. Like putting salt in my drink or tricking me into biting into a rock he had painted to look like food." Thor gave a laugh that was not filled with the usual infectious joy; it was too quiet and too serious. "It would always be something of such little consequence...but he would be so proud."

Herja smiled, remembering the times she had spent with the two boys when she was younger.

"My brother..." Thor looked back down at the book. "Gone."

Herja found she had no words of comfort for him; none would come. She had been thinking all this time about herself and her own grief without considering the heart-wrenching pain that Thor had suffered when he not only watched his brother fall into the abyss but also discovered that he was never his brother to begin with. He had lost him twice.

She threw her arms around him and let out a sob. He held her gently and she felt his body shake a little as he quietly let his own grief escape. Thor's huge frame was warm and comforting, like finally stepping inside after a day out in harsh winter weather. Thor was like home.

When they parted, both of their faces were wet. Thor closed the book and placed it on the desk, sniffing. Herja then spoke in a broken tone that was painful to hear.

"I do not know what to do, Thor."

Thor thought before responding. "I cannot fathom what you mean."

"I am lost." Herja admitted. In a way, it was odd sort of relief to admit out loud that she needed guidance. Herja had become proudly independent but now Loki had gone, it was like all ties had been cut and she was floating away from everything, unable to stop. "I had the choice to become an Angel of War or to be with the man I loved. And now I have neither. I gave up my dream to be with Loki and now he is not here...I have no future and no opportunities to make one."

"Is there anything I can do?" Thor asked, frowning. "I can speak with my father – "

"No, no." She shook her head. "I cannot ask any more of your father. He had already consented to grant me a place here and I do not wish to burden him anymore. I would just like...I would like something to work to. Something I can long for."

He put his arm around her and she smiled again, feeling the weight of his muscular arm around her shoulders lifted some of the emotional weight from her. "It will come. Something will spark for you and you will find a purpose once more, I am sure of it. Until then...know that I am here. Always."

"And I am here for you. Always." They shared another smiled and, as they embraced once more, Herja was beginning to think that there might actually be a light at the end of this very long and dark tunnel. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his, holding him around his middle. Her mind was just becoming fuzzy with sleep when a face appeared behind the darkness of her eyelids.

She gasped and jerked away from Thor, her eyes flying open. He gave her a questioning look.

"Loki." She said, a little breathless with shock. "I saw him."

Thor seemed to consider this for a moment before nodding slowly. "He often comes to me in dreams also."

Herja leaned against Thor again but her mind was whirring too much for her to relax. "A dream. Yes. It must have been."

* * *

Herja's reluctant theory that it must have been a dream was soon proved wrong.

Over the next weeks, she saw his face again and again and she was never asleep. She had visions of him as she talked to his mother, as she walked in the gardens, as she bathed...and they did not feel like dreams either. A dream was far too soft and pleasant to be compared with these visions; they were sharp and sudden as though they were more of an intrusion than a fantasy.

And the length of them varied so radically. Sometimes, like the first, they would just be short flash of Loki's face and other times, they would be longer, some going on for a few minutes if she was relaxed enough to let them continue. In the longer visions, Loki would look around as though he had taken over her sight and was using it for himself. It would carry on until she realised how odd it was and she would shake the image away, splashing her face with cold water to shock herself back to reality.

But that all changed one day when summer had just slid away to allow for the first red leaves to fall from the trees next to her balcony.

Herja was sitting outside on the balcony with Thor, the evening air just warm enough to be pleasant as they drank their wine and helped themselves to three platters of breads, cheeses and fruit. They were reminiscing about Loki, as they often did now, and each time it was becoming a little less painful. It was a slow process but, at last, Herja felt like she was actually moving forward rather than trapped in a web of darkness and grief.

Once Thor had finished his tale, Herja took another sip from her goblet and asked the question that had been in the back of her mind from quite some time. "So...who is she, Thor?"

Thor flushed slightly before asking, unnecessarily, "Who do you refer to?"

Herja smiled at his embarrassment. "I am referring to this Midgardian woman I have heard tale of from servants and royals alike!"

Thor looked out to where the Bifrost had once stood, unable to stop himself from smiling at the memory of her. "She is Jane Foster."

"Jane Foster." Herja repeated, rolling the name around her mouth. "What is she like?" Thor sighed at the question and Herja cried, "Thor, you must tell me! I am your oldest friend you cannot keep your love from me!"

He conceded, downing the last of his drink before continuing. "She is...wonderful. She is intelligent and amusing..."

"And beautiful?"

"Yes." Thor confirmed with a grin. "She is most certainly that. When I first met her..."

As Thor continued to speak, Herja realised that her ability to hear him was becoming less and less. Then, her sight faded to black and Loki's face appeared once more. Only this time, Loki wasn't using her eyes. In fact, he didn't even seem to notice there was connection at all. Instead of the usual routine, Herja seemed to be using _his_ eyes. She took in his surroundings; the sea of people all stood before him, their dress common and lacking the grandeur of Asgardian clothing, the buildings simple and sturdy.

"_Kneel!" _Loki bellowed at them.

As the people did as he instructed, Herja realised that these visions were not just the production of her grief, nor a sign of madness and neither were they a figment of her imagination, dreamed up by her desire to see him again. _They were actually happening._ All this time, Loki had been alive and had been using Herja in an attempt to discover what was happening on Asgard.

Herja winced and pulled out of the vision with a gasp. "Midgard!"

"She lives on Midgard, yes." Thor said, still talking about his beloved Jane Foster.

"No!" Herja clutched his arm. "Loki! He is on Midgard! He lives, Thor!"

* * *

Herja was alone once more.

Thor had become her lifeline since Loki's death..._no, _Herja reminded herself, _his disappearance_...and it was hard to become accustom to being alone once more. As ever, Frigga was a beacon of hope, her frail nature banish as soon as she heard the news that her youngest son was alive and well even if he was wreaking havoc on Midgard.

Herja sat on the low wall of the stunning pond in the palace gardens, her mind constantly with Thor and Loki even if they didn't know it. Even though she had not said it, she longed to go with Thor to Midgard and aid him in bringing Loki back to Asgard. Once again, she was longing for excitement and challenges and knowing others were experiencing them without her made it even more frustrating.

Suddenly, she noticed that the water behind her was rippling in an odd way as though something had shaken it.

It was at that moment that she felt the first tremor beneath her feet and heard the first scream.

* * *

_Cliffhanger! How very mysterious...well I did say that Herja would be having her own adventures! _

_Only the epilogue to go! I shall spill all the beans concerning possible sequels then!_

_In the meantime...please leave a review! I love them like Thor loves Pop Tarts._


	16. Epilogue

A/N: _WAH! So, here we are: the epilogue to my most successful story ever! It's happy and sad at once...it's great to be completing this story but I'm also going to miss it. I'm so pleased with how well this has done, how the plot has grown over time and the development of the characters and while it may not be perfect, I am so proud of it!_

_But, of course, I couldn't have done this story without the continued support from everyone who has read, favourite, followed and, most importantly, __**reviewed**__! You're all amazing and I cannot begin to tell you how much I have loved hearing each and every comment from you all. Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter:_

**TruffleHead, Fuchsia Grasshopper, superkiran, Lexy Summers, WulfLuvr22, lostfeather1, The Yoshinator, xRDJ603, morbidly-funny, GabbyTheAngel, MayFairy, **and **Shadow Realm Triforce.**

* * *

Epilogue – The Brothers Who Weren't

Herja felt so very weary.

She was being fussed over to the extreme. Her friends had all piled into her chambers, insisting that they all get ready for that evening's festivities together. Herja had agreed and surrendered her room to them; after all, they had all earned this, not just her.

She was desperately trying not to let her tiredness show as they all held up dresses for her, advising her which colours would be best if she wanted to stand out from them. They were all to wear white and gold, no choice for them. But none of them seemed to mind, each of them far too enthused about getting Herja – their great friend and leader – ready.

She appreciated the help, she really did. She was just so very, very tired.

And, if she was honest, she wasn't exactly looking her best to be the focus of such attention. The deep cut on her thigh had been sewn up and the skin was uncomfortably tight now while the smaller wounds were healing quickly but were still very much visible.

_They are no matter,_ one of the other girls had said,_ they show everyone what you achieved._

That was true, Herja thought with a slight smile. And she had achieved so much. It was odd to think back to a week before when she was watching Thor disappear for Midgard and was feeling lost and alone again when that first tremor had shaken the palace. Just a week ago. Odd to think she had done so much in such a small amount of time.

Now, as the girls all laughed, gossiped and primped around her, all she could think about was Thor and Loki. Were they well? What had Loki been doing? Had Thor managed to stop him? What would happen if one had killed the other? Could she even live through that? She shook herself and cursed the lack of visions she had experienced since Thor had arrived on Midgard. It seemed Loki had been more careful about letting her into his mind after the last time.

"So which shall it be Herja?" Polina began, bringing Herja out of her reverie. "The green or the red?"

Herja studied both gowns and the girls watched her, waiting for a decision. She weighed up the benefits of the strong red and the benefits of the smoother green before sighing and saying,

"Neither. I shall have the yellow."

* * *

Thor Odinson felt his feet hit the floor and he breathed in the Asgardian air, relishing the sensation of it filling his lungs.

Midgard was all well and good, but nothing compared to Asgard. Yes, it was fantastic to be home. He glanced to his left and saw his brother, muzzled and hands tied tightly behind his back. Thor felt anger and pity all at once. He was furious at himself for still feeling sympathy for Loki but he was even more furious at his brother's actions on Midgard. He was ashamed that he had disgraced their race to the mortals.

Thor tried to brush that away for now; he was home and he knew his father would be the one to decide Loki's punishment. As Thor urged Loki forward with a rough push on his back, his thoughts became steadier and began matching his large footsteps. While he had faith in his father, he hoped he would not be too harsh to Loki and give him a cruel punishment; Thor knew Loki needed to repent for what he had done but he did not think he could bear seeing his brother suffer.

After all, to Thor, they _were_ still brothers.

And when he watched Loki tread the familiar path to the palace, he could not stop himself seeing the little brother he had grown up with; a voice of reason and mischief all at once. He could not stop himself remembering all the things that they had done together, all the studying, the laughing, the jesting, the plots they had made. Whether they liked it or not, Thor knew that they would forever be intertwined as the brothers who weren't.

When they reached the stone steps leading up the great palace doors, they both stopped without any words of correspondence passing between them.

It seemed they were both caught up in their own thoughts about what lay inside for them.

Thor placed his large hand on Loki's back and this time he did not push, he merely guided him forward gently.

"Come, brother. We must go inside. They shall be waiting for our return."

* * *

As Herja waited behind the great swathes of curtain, she felt a storm raging in her stomach. She couldn't remember the last time she was quite this nervous. She had been flattered but exhausted by the other girls' attention earlier but now she missing it, not wanting to be waiting alone with her nervousness. _Waiting._ That was the worst part.

She fiddled with her dress for something to do, listening to the sound of indistinguishable voices that were all distracting themselves from the fact that they were all waiting too. For her. She fiddled with her dress again, admiring the shimmering colour as it pooled at her feet. They had all called it yellow but it was far more gold in the way that it looked like liquid metal that had been poured over her body and set perfectly against her until it reached her waist where it flowed down like a waterfall to her feet. She swished the fabric once more before a servant opened the small door to her left.

"They are ready for you. I wish you all the luck anyone could possess."

Herja forced a smile and nodded.

They were ready for her. So she had no choice other than to be ready too.

* * *

The brothers' journey up the steps was complete; as was their cautious walk through the foyer of the palace where they took the corridor they both knew led to the huge Throne Hall.

The closer they got, the slower Loki's footsteps became. Thor couldn't blame him, their father had never been one to give out light punishments. As they were growing up, they had always known that they could get away with pretty much anything with their mother and virtually nothing with their father. Of course, that idea had changed a little now. As much as Thor had hated watching Frigga grieve over her youngest adopted son, he felt may be even worse to see the look of disappointment on her face when Loki's crimes were read aloud and she was exposed to all he had done.

Thor wondered of thinking of Frigga made Loki feel guilty. He was sure it probably would...in fact Thor was sure that Loki felt most guilty when he considered the two most important women in his life and how he had let them down.

Thor suddenly realised that Loki had stopped abruptly and only just managed to stop himself walking straight past him. In front of them was a large door with two guards outside. When Thor listened, he was sure he could hear people inside the Throne Hall. He looked to the guards who seemed reluctant to let them pass.

"We must enter. We must speak with our father."

The guards shared a glance before the higher ranked one spoke. "We cannot grant you access to the Throne Hall at present, Prince."

Thor frowned. "Why ever not? I am – _we are_ – princes of this realm and you cannot deny us access to our father's Hall."

"My apologies, sir, but we can. In fact, we have been instructed to keep all persons who have not been honoured with an invitation out of the Hall. That includes you and your miscreant brother."

From behind the muzzle, Loki glared and, for a moment, Thor allowed himself to be amused. But only for a moment before he returned to the task at hand.

"An invitation? To what?"

The guards shared another glance before the other one stammered, "We...we cannot say. We are not permitted to tell those without an invitation – "

Thor, not famed for his patience, decided that this was enough of the talking approach and that it was time to introduce a more forceful approach. He pushed over the youngest guard who clattered to the floor, his armour so complex, he couldn't stand back up. Thor had more of a challenge in the older, experienced guard but it still wasn't enough to make him break out in a sweat. He knocked him out with a solid blow to the top of his head and, like his younger counterpart, he crumpled to the floor.

Thor pushed open the doors and saw hundreds of faces turn to stare at him and his muzzled and chained brother behind him. He pulled Loki inside with him, walking down the aisle between the gathered nobles and royals as they all watched them in silence, following their procession to the front. Finally, they reached the bottom of the steps upon which the throne stood.

Odin was stood in front of it, watching his sons carefully. He had his hands out in front of him and between them was an elegantly thin band of gold adorned with small clear jewels and glistening white pearls.

A crown.

A crown that was about to be the placed upon the head of whoever was lucky enough to earn it. The figure knelt before the All-Father turned around and slowly took in the two brothers, raising a neat eyebrow.

"Must you both steal all of the attention all of the time?" Herja said over her shoulder at them, sounding both amused and frustrated. "Please, All-Father...continue."

Odin held out his arms straighter again and slowly lowered them until the crown came to a rest on Herja's golden hair.

* * *

_Yes...I'm cruel!_

_I know the epilogue has contained little action but I think it rounds off the story quite well as Thor and Loki are now home YAY! Woo! And Herja's adventures are still a mystery but you can be sure she has kicked some arse and is now reaping the rewards!_

_**Now (prepare for a ridiculously long note...I wouldn't blame you if you fell asleep) here are my thoughts concerning a sequel:**_

_First off, I am totally enthused about writing a sequel for this story and I hope everyone would be equally as enthused about the idea of one but it won't be coming right now. In fact, I'm afraid it will be a year until one it written. Why? Well, Thor 2 is out next winter and I don't write before that as, I am sure you have gathered, I like to keep to canon and I don't want to stray off. It's frustrating because I'm totally ready to start writing a new one but I can't until the next film comes out! _

_So, no official sequel yet...__**BUT**__...I am about to write more of Herja, Loki and Thor's adventures which I hope will appease anyone who is desperate for more. I have consulted my most faithful reviewer MayFairy about this idea and she has told me that she thinks it would be a good idea to bridge the gap between this story and the next. So here's the plan:_

_I will start a new story in which each chapter will be a separate one shot; some 'missing scenes' from this story and some that took place before where Loki was obsessively spying on Herja through gaps in doors (bless his crazy) etc. Most of them will be quite fun and hopefully will be quite a light relief from the drama of this story._

_Does everyone think this is a good idea? I hope so as I think it'll be a lot of fun for both me and you guys! _

_So, tell me what you think about this idea – and of course the epilogue! – in a review. You guys know I love them very, VERY much!_

_Farewell lovelies and thanks for reading, reviewing and generally being incredibly supportive...I LOVE YOU ALL! xx_


End file.
